No Sunlight
by whiskets
Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01. Multi-chapter. Regina/Evil Queen, Emma, Snow/MM, Charming, Ruby featured.
1. Chapter 1

Title: No Sunlight

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T…may go up to M

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01. Multi-chapter. Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Ruby featured.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

Snow White stood in her apartment and worried, something that Mary Margaret was very skilled at doing. She was pacing in the living room while James sat at the kitchen table, watching her make the same lines over and over. Insanity. Snow was insane for doing the same thing over and over and hoping it made a difference, just as she thought her daughter, Emma, was just as insane by offering the Evil Queen an olive branch. Snow had tried this bridge mending time and time again with her stepmother, only to have it thrown back at her. Finally, James broke the silence.

"I know it feels like we just met her, but we have to trust her," he told his wife, concern and worry etched on his face. "Mary Margaret must know how capable Emma is, just like David knows how smart, tough and resilient Emma is. She'll be alright." He stood, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders, both to comfort her and calm her pacing.

"I…both parts of me know how amazing Emma is but without even the facsimile of humanity to hide behind, Regina has no reason to be anything but destructive and evil with her. What if she hurts her?"

James turned Snow around to face him. "That's where the trust comes into play. Besides," he smiled, "She has my sword."

* * *

Emma stood tall, her fist held up to knock on the door of Regina Mill's house…or prison. She had her favorite red leather jacket and black calf-length boots on with her fa-James's sword strung against her back. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail. In short, she looked streamlined and battle-ready for whatever the Evil Queen could possibly throw at her. She even had her Sheriff's badge and Glock on her hip, giving her every bit of authority it could. Still, Emma hesitated. Her fight or flight instinct was whining loudly in her ears, set, as it nearly always was, to flight. Then, she thought of Henry and how he was the only thing she had ever cared enough to fight for; how he had changed her flight instinct so that the needle pointed more evenly between the two. Mary Margaret had pulled the needle more so to fight, along with the election of Emma to Sheriff.

Emma wondered if Regina knew she was poised on the other side of the door and smiling at Emma's fear or weakness. That was enough to make Emma resolute as she pounded three times on the front door. The door was opened a split-second later, mentally confirming for Emma, that yes, Regina had known that she stood there and had made the Sheriff suffer. Knowing that Regina was legitimately evil, and very powerful, firmly cemented the mask of stoic firmness Emma presented to most of the world. Any further sign of weakness would only be exploited by the impeccably dressed woman standing in the doorway before her.

As Emma had mentally and physically prepared for whatever opposition Regina might offer her, Regina had done the same, in carefully choosing the outfit she wore now. How it galled her to owe her life to the _Charmings_ and to the _biological_ mother of her child, to her greatest enemy, second only to Snow White.

Regina was wearing a sharply tailored black suit. Gone were the attempts of any color in her wardrobe, save the red lipstick the woman favored. Her brown eyes were intense in their burning and she met Emma's gaze without blinking. Emma, for her part, knowing a dominance display when she saw one, put up with it for thirty seconds before speaking, her frown deepening.

"Are you done?" Emma asked, sarcasm evident in her tone. "Or do you want to keep acting like children?"

Regina arched an eyebrow and wordlessly stepped aside, allowing Emma to pass into the doorway. Regina slammed the door behind Emma, smiling slightly when Emma jumped.

"I guess still acting like children, then," Emma remarked, spearing Regina with one of her patented I-take-no-bullshit stares. Point to Emma as she had both conceded that yes, the noise had scared her, but no, she wasn't going to back down to Regina.

Regina very nonchalantly leaned against the front door, effectively blocking the nearest exit. Emma did her best to mirror Regina's unconcerned air, leaning a hip against the small desk in the hallway and crossing her arms. The sword, cold and incredibly sharp, felt comforting in its scabbard across her back.

This time, Regina broke the silence. "What, exactly, do you want, Sheriff Swan? If it's a thank you," she shrugged elegantly, "Well, I think you'll be kept waiting."

"That's not why I came. I came to discuss the terms and conditions of your imprisonment," Emma said, straightening. Her stance and body language became both aggressive and defensive simultaneously. Her hand itched to have the sword in it against the monster that stood before her.

Regina abruptly walked into the living room. Emma, surprised, followed her; unsure of what the other woman was doing.

"Well, if that's what we are going to 'discuss' then, I do believe, as the _host_," she said the word ironically, "I should at least ask if you wanted a drink."

Emma hesitated long enough in answering that Regina smirked.

"Really, Ms. Swan, if I was going to try to poison you again, don't you think I'd at least be sneaky about it?" Regina drawled, stepping into the kitchen.

Emma followed her, determined to at least watch the Queen prepare her beverage.

"Well, you are evil, why wouldn't you try to poison me? Isn't that a main component of your wheelhouse?" Emma asked, almost conversationally, as if they were merely discussing the weather.

Regina threw back her head and laughed. The sound made Emma jump, again. Regina's laugh was at once, beautiful and terrifying, as if it promised you riches and in the same sound, a horrifyingly painful death.

"How long did it take you to perfect that laugh?" Emma asked sardonically. Regina knew her mannerisms still had the ability to unnerve and manipulate as they had in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina chose not to answer the question. She moved around the kitchen with practiced ease. Emma watched her movements uneasily, not noticing what she was creating, only that it didn't look overtly dangerous. At last, Regina finished mixing and gathering a proper hostess's tray and set it on the counter. She picked up a drink and handed it to Emma. Emma reached for it with her left hand, lightly touching Regina as the glass was handed off to her.

Emma felt a shock move through her center, traveling through her arm and into her hand, transferring to Regina's hand. The glass fell to the ground between them, dropping whatever liquid it contained onto the women's shoes and shattering on the cold floor. Emma's eyes were wide. Regina smirked and let out the most terrifying laughter Emma had ever heard. The sound was worse than the roar of the dragon or the news of Henry's (temporary) death.

Emma backed into the living room, her eyes never leaving Regina. Her right hand reached up, of its own accord, and secured James's sword. Emma brought it down in front of her in a defensive position, completely unsure of the situation unfolding before her.

Purple smoke wrapped around Regina, the exact same smoke that had moved through Storybrooke when the Curse had been broken. When it cleared, Regina stood before her, no longer a simple Mayor, but the Evil Queen incarnate. Emma had long ago learned to use fear to her advantage, but much like when Henry had died, she had no idea what to do with the situation in front of her. Now the needle was firmly set at "flight" as a keening warning sound filled her ears. Regina finished her laughter and raised both hands in front of her, pointed at Emma.

"As much as I hated you, I always secretly wondered if you would be able to break my personal Curse as well and return _the thing I love most_: power," Regina strode forward, taking each measured step maliciously, enjoying the fear she invoked in the Sheriff. "You see, my dear," she drawled, stepping even closer, "Magic is power and you, apparently, have it in spades."

Regina's words fell on deaf ears, she might as well have told the couch it was made of gold. At that moment, all that mattered to Emma was keeping space between Regina and her. The blonde had tunnel vision, fixated, as she was on the threat moving towards her. Emma made herself take several deep breaths and continued to back up. The cold grasp of terror had her in its grip. It gave a squeeze to Emma's heart when she felt her foot hit the wall behind her, signaling that there was no more space to maneuver.

Emma, resolved that there was no flight from the monster in front of her, instinctively raised the sword, grasping it with both hands.

Regina stopped just shy of the sword's tip, leveled at her stomach and the vulnerable organs within. The smirk grew into an evil smile.

"Would you really do it, Sheriff? Kill me? After you just saved my life? That seems quite counter-intuitive," she drawled.

"I-I promised Henry-" Emma stuttered.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY HIS NAME!" Regina roared suddenly, darkness filling her eyes. She moved swiftly, swatting the sword away from her with her left hand with such force that it flew from Emma's hands to land, magically, point down on the floor, standing on its tip. The fear was now so strong that it nearly choked the Sheriff. She was up against the wall, moving herself as far away from Regina as she could. If able, Emma would've pushed through the living room wall, to escape into the town beyond.

Regina stopped her menacing steps and studied Emma. Emma was just out of her reach.

"Do you have any idea," she said, her voice a deadly whisper, "How many times I've wanted to kill you this past year?"

Regina snapped her fingers and James's sword flew into her waiting hand. "I think I know what I'll do."

As she finished her last word, Regina plunged the sword through Emma's red leather jacket into the Sheriff's stomach, pining her to the wall. Emma's eyes bulged so that only the whites were seen and her scream pierced the room.

"I'm going to hurt you just enough to get you before Death's Door and right before He can claim you as His, I'll bring you back," Regina smiled evilly, her hand twisting the sword with supernatural strength. Emma opened her mouth but couldn't speak. Tears filled her eyes as Regina continued to twist the sword.

"Then, when I think you've finally paid for every stolen moment with _my_ son and every liberty you've taken with _my_ town, I'll finally kill you, _Savior_," Regina finished, pulling the sword from Emma's body, allowing her to fall to the ground. Regina watched, condescension and satisfaction mixing on her features, as Emma moaned in intense pain and bled to death at the Evil Queen's feet.

* * *

A/N: Is Emma dead? Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it... I'm interested in hearing if you think the rating should be "M" rather than "T"? As usual, what'd you like, what'd you not like, etc? I've already got much of this written out but I can always edit it. Thanks, y'all :)


	2. Chapter 2: Monday Morning

Title: No Sunlight

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

Chapter 2: Monday Morning

* * *

Emma awoke to total darkness. Disoriented, it took her a moment to realize that her hands were slightly above her head and that the skin around her wrists felt chafed. The Sheriff remembered Regina trying to kill her with James's sword and thought, just for a second, that it was some type of horrible nightmare or fever-induced dream. Emma realized that she was chained to the wall in this dark place. Where was she? How long had she been unconscious? Emma tried to put a hand to her abdomen, where the sword had punctured her, but couldn't, because of the restraints. Of this whole incredibly bad situation, one bright side was that only her wrists seemed to be bound. Emma realized, too, that her leather jacket and boots were gone, leaving her to shiver in the darkness, a knight without her armor or weapon.

The floor was cold and rough on her bare feet. The place smelled of dampness and seemed like the type of place mold would happily grow. Above all else, it seemed isolated. It was, Emma realized, the perfect place for Regina to fulfill her threat of unquantifiable pain and eventual death.

Surely, though, Mary Margaret and David would come looking for her, now that they knew who she was to them? The dark, cynical side of her heart spoke up. _Oh, yeah. Like they did before_, it whispered. _No,_ Savior_, you're all alone. Again._

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know this was a super quick chapter but don't fret…I've added the next one as well. Yep, I'm awesome that way. Also, I know that people are adding the story to their alerts, which is immensely gratifying…but reviews would be great, too Thanks, y'all.

The main reason I broke this chapter into two parts was to create a sense of time passing…which will also make sense in the story, eventually.

Also, when reading the titles to my chapter, keep in mind I love music. In this particular chapter, I listened to Death Cab for Cutie while writing. The passage for this story:

"The night is gonna fall and the vultures will surround you, and when you lookin' in the mirror what you see is gon' astound you.

But all these lines and greys refine, they are the maps of our design,

Of what begin on a Monday morning."


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Hurricane

Title: No Sunlight

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm merely playing.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

Remember, between this chapter and the small one prior, time has passed.

Chapter 3: Hello Hurricane

* * *

Emma looked up as she heard the sound of a door being opened. A single, solitary light bulb, suspended somewhere above her, hummed and then flickered to life. Emma squinted into the light. The Sheriff felt a surge of adrenaline as Regina stepped into view.

"Hello, dear. I thought you might like to see my next trick. I learned it a long time ago, from a seaside witch." Regina smiled evilly and held up a cell phone. Emma heard the electronic tones as a number was dialed. The blonde couldn't keep the look of hope off of her face when she heard Mary Margaret answer.

"MARY-mmph!" Emma doubled over in pain, clutching her chest, unable to catch her breath, unable to speak. Regina opened her fist and Emma gasped for air. Regina, smiling wickedly, held a finger to her lips, signaling the Sheriff to keep quiet.

"Hi, Mary Margaret," Emma's eyes widened in shock as her voice issued from Regina's body.

"Yeah, its me. So…I, um, thought it would be easier to do this over the phone. Since the Curse is now broken," Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously at Emma's form, "I think it might be best if I moved out for a while, especially since David will be moving in."

Regina smiled.

"I know this must hurt you but I'm going to ask for a little time and ask that you respect my decision not to see you for a while. I'll find somewhere to stay. Y'know, I've always been self-reliant." Regina couldn't resist poking at Snow White's still raw pain of letting her daughter go. Regina hung up the phone.

The Evil Queen coughed once and then spoke to Emma using her real voice. She smiled, satisfied with the look of sadness she had caught on Emma's face.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, dear, what should we do next?" she asked mockingly, knowing she had just eliminated Emma's hope of rescue.

Emma didn't reply. The blonde simply stood there, defiantly starring Regina down. Only the fine sheen of sweat that broke out across Emma's brow betrayed her terror.

"You know," Regina said conversationally, advancing, "Not all torture is physical." Purple smoke hovered around her hands. Regina stopped when she was right in front of the bound Emma. Emma, for her part, had narrowed her eyes at the evil woman, trying to prepare herself for whatever came next. The blonde's stoic mask was once again in place, as though she was merely looking at another bail jumper that she had to arrest, not a woman who had promised her death. The mask didn't fool Regina in the least; the Evil Queen knew it for the façade it was, and relished Emma's fear.

Regina reached out a hand and touched Emma's temple with her fingertips. Instantly, every terrible memory Emma had ever created from her childhood flashed before her eyes, including all of the things she never wanted anyone to know. The darkest memories were last, making Emma fall to her knees with their overwhelmingly awful nature. The physical pain of the restraints jerking on her wrists was nothing compared to the mental anguish she was enduring.

Emma had tried to mentally prepare herself for physical pain, but this, this mental attack, seemed to go on and on, until she felt she might go insane simply to stave off the attack. Perhaps, if she was mentally unhinged, Regina might leave her be? Or go back to merely physically hurting her? Anything was better then this, and against her wishes, screams and pleas ripped from her throat. Emma cried out in desperation for Regina and for her past abusers to _stop, please just stop_, culminating in hysterical promises to leave, to give up, to do whatever the Queen wanted, if only it would just _go away._

The memories Emma had thought once buried were dug up, horrible skeletons that they were. They danced over and over again in her mind's eye, laughing at her futile attempts to repress them. Emma could feel herself panic, and yet, it didn't matter. She couldn't think past the memories, couldn't see the woman in front of her. The sensory effects and the emotions that accompanied her memories held her captive better than Regina's bonds.

Regina stood over the blonde, smiling darkly. Lost as she was, Emma did not hear Regina's laughter or see the Evil Queen leave, pitching the room into a darkness that could not match Emma's own as the onslaught continued.

* * *

A/N: Looking forward to hearing what y'all think-please review.

Music: "Hello Hurricane" by Switchfoot.

Passage: I've been watching the skies

They've been turning blood red

Not a doubt in my mind anymore

There's a storm up ahead…


	4. Chapter 4: Uncharted

Title: No Sunlight

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T…may go up to M

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own it.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

Chapter 4: Uncharted

* * *

Snow White held Mary Margaret's phone in her hand and stared at it as if it had just insulted her and her entire family line. James stopped eating his dinner, noticing the mingled looks of confusion, sadness and understanding that were flitting across Snow's face.

"Snow…what's wrong?" James asked, as she settled heavily into the chair adjacent from him.

"That…that was Emma. She said that she needs some time to come to terms with everything and told me she was moving out. She asked me not to contact her; that she would find me," Snow finished, a single tear tracking down her face.

James held Snow's hand. "If that's what she needs…then, as painful as it is, we have to respect that."

Snow shook her head, conceding his point. "You're right…it's just that Mary Margaret got to know Emma, without knowing who she was to Snow White. I want that relationship. I want the chance to explain to Emma why we did what we did. You have no idea just how much unintentional damage _I_ caused. Mary Margaret knows, because she had to work so hard to get past Emma's walls."

Snow was quiet, remembering the brief conversation that she and Emma had held on the street. Her heart hurt from the pain in Emma's eyes as she asked, _"Which curse is worse?" _And now, apparently, Emma had been in more pain than Snow realized, which was why she had asked for time apart.

James was silent, watching his wife. "It was our decision, Snow, to put Emma in the wardrobe. Not just yours. We were trying to save her. We didn't know-"

"I just don't think that's good enough, James. We knew she was going into a world without magic…what kind of place were we actually sending her to? Magic is a key component of our world! Magic is part of who Emma is and-"

"Yes, but it isn't always good, as we both well know." James got up from the table and crouched down in front of his still seated wife. "We were only ever trying to protect her. You know…_you know _that Regina would've killed Emma or worse if we hadn't sent her away."

"We were only ever trying to protect her," James repeated, whispering.

* * *

In the middle of the night, having slept fretfully, Snow White walked into Emma's room, searching it for clues to Emma's heart, as Mary Margaret had so many months ago. At last, her eyes fell on the one cardboard box that contained Emma's few, but precious, happy memories of her childhood. Snow carefully rifled through the box, smiling slightly as she reclaimed her treasure: the white blanket that she had lovingly embroidered with Emma's name. Pulling it from the box, Snow went back to bed and slept only slightly better, breathing in her newborn daughter's scent.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes, but wished she hadn't. Her body was cold and ached in ways that had nothing to do with the temperature of the dungeon where she was held. She kneeled and was rewarded with some slack from the chained restraints. Her arms were numb. Apparently from the time of Regina's latest attack to when she had regained consciousness, she had hung limp from the restraints. Emma hoped the numbness was only a sign of bad circulation, not as a result of broken bones or torn ligaments.

Slowly, using only her legs, she stood, taking better stock of her arms. Regaining feeling in her arms and hands was painful. She fought past the pain until her limbs began to tingle and slowly, ever so slowly, regain feeling, until she was able to assess the damage. Her left shoulder felt wrong but her right shoulder seemed sore, but fine. Emma stood and continued to rub her joints until she felt that she had regained as much use of them as she was able.

The darkness gave Emma no idea as to the passing of time. How long had the Sheriff been unconscious? A day? An hour? A week? There was no way to judge. Emma pushed her blonde hair, lank with dirt and sweat, out of her eyes and behind her ear. Sometime during her captivity, it had fallen out of its sleek ponytail.

Emma shivered, though the reaction had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with fear. Now that she was awake, surely Regina would be visiting her soon.

* * *

A/N: Not a lot of action in this one, I know. Don't worry, I'm just laying some groundwork…

…And yes, I'll add the next chapter as well. See, I am trying to look out for y'all.

Music: Sara Bareilles "Uncharted"

"No words  
My tears won't make any room for more  
And it don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before  
This is no broken heart,  
No familiar scars,  
This territory goes…uncharted…"


	5. Chapter 5: Yet

Title:** No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T…may go up to M

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own it, I'm merely playing.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

As with previous chapters, time has passed.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Yet**

* * *

Emma's body and mind were starting to betray her. Several times, she had thought she heard Henry in the room with her, telling Emma he was rescuing her. Each time she had turned to find her son, no one was present.

During one of their "sessions," as the Evil Queen called her bouts of torture, Regina had used Emma's guilt over Henry's death and found it to be an effective tool in breaking the blonde woman's mind. Twice, Emma had hallucinated Henry being tortured by Regina. Only the eventual realization that Henry was not being hurt in front of her kept Emma from going insane from her inability to protect him.

Regina was only healing Emma when she had pushed the Sheriff to the brink of death. Otherwise, she allowed Emma to suffer the effects of the torture. Emma knew now that her left shoulder had been dislocated as the Queen had "helped" Emma reset it. Regina subsequently dislocated it again a few seconds later.

In the moments of clarity that Emma had before Regina began a session, she grimly considered that her past life of abuse in the foster system had helped prepare her for the physical torture the Evil Queen inflicted. Unfortunately for the Sheriff, nothing could prepare her for the mental torture that Regina seemed so adept at. With the mental torture, the foster system had done the opposite; rather then preparing her, it provided the main components of torture to Regina who merely had to access them.

Emma's hard life had given the Evil Queen many tools with which to hurt her, both mentally and physically. Regina took full advantage of this, using magic to prolong the Sheriff's suffering. She also used her magic to sustain Emma's physical body; without offering the blonde food or water, Emma would dehydrate or starve to death. That kind of death simply wasn't acceptable to the Evil Queen.

"No, dear, starvation is too kind a death for you. Also, your miserable life would be over too quickly to suit my needs," Regina said. "You can die when _I _allow it."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the other woman as the Evil Queen picked up a wicked looking instrument and stepped closer to the blonde, smiling horribly. Try as Emma might, she couldn't keep from trembling, her movements causing the chains that bound her to clank and echo in the dungeon.

* * *

The town had agreed that, for now, people continue in whatever positions their non-magical personas had performed. For Snow White, that meant returning to her job as a teacher.

* * *

Regina sat in her sleek black luxury car and waited for Snow White, her hated enemy, to leave the apartment she shared with the Sheriff. Once the coast was clear, Regina stepped out of the car and quietly moved to the apartment door. She knew that James had already left as she had observed him leave before the wretched girl. The Evil Queen waved her right hand and the door opened with a click.

Regina moved inside, sneering at the quaint and _cute _way the interior was decorated. She noted the bed downstairs appeared to be her step-daughter's. She went upstairs and saw the door to Emma's bedroom, which was closed.

Once in the Sheriff's bedroom, Regina paused. This was, technically, her step-granddaughter's room, which also belonged to Henry's biological mother. Regina smiled darkly as she thought of the woman chained in the dungeon-like basement of her mansion. She felt a small thrill of happiness course through her at the thought of what she was going to do to Emma next.

With the sigh of a well-behaved, disappointed child who is told "next time," Regina tore her thoughts back to the task before her. She flicked her right hand. Instantly, all of Emma's belongings, few that they were, were piled into boxes and stacked neatly in the corner. The bed was stripped, with the sheets, pillows and blankets thrown messily onto the floor. Regina wanted to reinforce the idea that Emma was angry and upset at Snow White, so she made the bed appear as though it had been torn apart in anger; the sheets and other accruements thrown ungraciously to the floor.

Regina paused and considered her next move. Should she move all but one box? It would make Snow believe Emma had come and gone without a word or note. Or she could remove everything and make Snow believe that she would never see Emma again. Regina smiled evilly as she considered which of the two options would make her nemesis hurt worse. Regina snapped her fingers and all of Emma's belongings disappeared. Pretending to rip Emma away from Snow, yet again, would serve two purposes. Regina left the apartment, content in the despair that would greet Snow White when she returned home that night.

* * *

A/N: Yep, more ground work. I think we can all agree the Queen is truly evil, can't we? Once again, please review. I'm trying not to...but I may have to do a little hiatus (it won't be long...like five days or so) as I am facing some writer's block (and going to work). In the mean time, I wrote another one-shot and I'm pushing through an idea for yet another story, all _Once_ related. If I can find a Beta, or someone to throw ideas at, I may put up the newer story and maybe be able to add a chapter to this one sooner rather than later.

* * *

Music: "Yet" Switchfoot

"I'm losing ground and gaining speed  
I've lost myself or most of me  
I'm headed for the final precipice

But you haven't lost me yet  
No, you haven't lost me yet  
I'll sing until my heart caves in  
No, you haven't lost me yet

These days pass me by  
I dream with open eyes  
Nightmares haunt my days  
Visions blur my nights

But you haven't lost me yet  
No, you haven't lost me yet  
I'll run until my heart caves in

No, you haven't lost me yet…"


	6. Chapter 6: Angel By Your Side

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. **Dark**. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

Chapter 6: Angel By Your Side

* * *

James, her Prince Charming, met Snow at the door of their newly shared apartment. He stood just inside the kitchen, by the island, his back to her. He was dressed in work boots, a flannel shirt and jeans, looking much more like David Nolan than Charming. Snow smiled slightly at her mental comparison. She nudged the door open wider with her hip and stepped inside the apartment. The smile faded from her face as he turned towards her. A quick look at his sorrowful face made Snow drop the few bags of groceries she had in her hands to the wooden floor. They landed with a soft thud.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Snow asked, her heart squeezing with worry.

James stepped around the island and grasped both of her hands. The groceries lay on the floor, forgotten.

"Its, well, its Emma's stuff. I just stuck my head in her room," he dropped his eyes. "I just wanted to see something of her…and, well, it's all gone."

Snow's eyes were big, her mouth agape. "Gone? What do you mean, 'its all gone'? It's been there for three weeks! It was there last night! Did someone break in?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think so. I think if someone wanted to do that, they would've taken more than just Emma's clothes."

Snow suddenly couldn't hear any more of his words. She ran up the stairs, two at a time, to stop short at Emma's door. She wanted to raise her hand and knock, to hear Emma's muffled voice from inside the room, to see her roommate's ridiculously neat sleeping area.

Her heart in her throat, Snow swung open the door and let it hit the wall. The hard wood floors gleamed and a light layer of dust covered the nightstand and wardrobe. Where Emma's few precious possessions had once been, now there was nothing.

Snow felt an emptiness in her that was mirrored in the bedroom. She walked inside, listening without hearing, as her ballet flats made small sounds as she moved. She noticed the bed and its disheveled nature. Something seemed wrong about that…but then again, the whole situation was _wrong_. Snow moved throughout the room, finally stopping at the bed. She sat on the overturned mattress that lay half on the bed frame and half on the floor. She saw one of Emma's pillows on the floor. She scooped it up and brought it to her chest, hugging it to her slight frame. She held it to her face and breathed in Emma's scent. Snow could not help, nor did she try to stop, the tears that fell onto the pillow.

Snow heard Charming in the doorway and felt the weight of his gaze upon her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and stem the flow of tears. Finally, she looked up at him. He was leaning casually against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes glittered with unshed tears. He seemed reluctant to break her out of her grief, unsure what to say that would be anything besides a comforting lie.

"I know you're upset, Snow, and you have every right to be. Based on what you've told me that you learned of Emma through Mary Margaret's perspective, this is what Emma used to do-"

"Exactly!" Snow interrupted him. "What Emma _used_ to do. Since she came here, she's changed. She doesn't run!"

The brunette stopped, remembering a time when Emma had tried to run, when she had confessed to taking Henry. She shook her head, eyes closed. She opened them and met Charming's.

"She doesn't run anymore. First, because of Henry and his affect on her. But later, I swear she was changing because of Mary Margaret. She…I…" Snow shook her head, confused over the pronouns and the duality of her person.

"We had managed to get through to her, Henry and I, to break through the walls around her heart. She trusted us and allowed us to see the emotions that I'm willing to bet she didn't let _anyone _see: her anger, sadness and confusion, the uncertainty that came from how we let her go…everything. She let me chastise her, help her, and she fought for us, Henry and I! She protected us and she…she called me 'family'." Snow looked at her husband and noticed how carefully he was watching her. She knew he was weighing her words, not having the benefit of seeing Emma as Mary Margaret had.

"If she hadn't…maybe, maybe I would agree with you, but Mary Margaret and Henry meant too much to Emma."

James was silent, watching his wife. Snow spoke again: "I once told her that Henry had problems with his identity because she had given him up in a closed adoption. It only makes sense that she would suffer the same psychologically. That and the fact that she's spent most of her life looking for us, then she finds _me, _only I'm not me, I'm someone else and we become friends and then the Curse breaks and…and this," Snow finished her rant, throwing up her hands to encompass the room. "There was no time to communicate, no time to get any kind of closure, no time for her to ask the questions we know she _must _have! I wouldn't blame her for being angry, I can even understand it! But Emma wouldn't just run…she just _wouldn't_." She fell silent. James crossed the room to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. For a while, they sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, the implications of the empty bedroom between them.

James gave Snow's shoulders a squeeze. "I think what you have to remember is that the truth takes time. This particular truth, that you and I sent her to this world so that she could escape the effects of the curse from a fairy tale world, is more than anyone, save Henry, could readily accept."

Snow started to protest but James raised a hand. "Hold on. It's only been a few weeks since she called you. She's had to live and accept the circumstance around her 'abandonment' since she was old enough to understand that she was left on the side of the road. It makes sense that she would need time. But…," James turned Snow's face towards his. "We can ask around about her, just to make sure she's still in town, if that makes you feel better. If she's around, _someone_ would've seen her in the last few weeks."

Snow White stayed quiet, not responding to his words. Something Charming had said…Her eyes were slightly unfocused. She was thinking hard. There was something _there_, something in what James had just said that had triggered an idea…she could feel it, just beyond her grasp. It was…some reason that she could point to, to say, "this situation isn't right, Emma couldn't have left, and here is concrete evidence."

With a gasp, Snow jumped to her feet. She raced downstairs, to her bed, and found it: the knit blanket Granny had made for Emma that Snow had embroidered with her daughter's name. It was the same blanket she had been sleeping with since Emma had called her.

James found her standing beside their bed, clutching the blanket.

"Snow?" he said gently, touching her elbow. She didn't acknowledge him, her gaze locked onto the fabric.

"What is it?" he asked, getting concerned.

In reply, Snow held up Emma's blanket. "Something is terribly, terribly wrong, James." She had used his real name, showing the serious nature of her thoughts. "Emma told Mary Margaret that this blanket is one of the few material possessions she actually cares about. This," she shook it slightly, "is her literal security blanket. She wouldn't take all of her possessions and leave the one thing she cares about the most. She might accidentally leave it for one night," Snow conceded, "But not for the three weeks and two days she's been gone," Snow said. Charming blinked at her. "Yes, I kept an exact count."

James studied the blanket and his wife for a second. "Okay," he said, decided. "We need to find her. And I think I know exactly who to ask for help." He threw his coat on and grabbed a sword he had put in the umbrella holder by the door, strapping it to his belt. Snow raised an eyebrow slightly, remembering when she had given him a hard time for setting the "spare", as he called it, there. Her only concern, now, was to put Charming's plan into effect and find Emma.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun duh duh! (Heroic music swells!) Snow & Charming to the rescue...eventually! I've added the next chapter as well...and it is **DARK**! You may want to wait to read the next chapter until I've posted 8 as well, if you think you can't take it...but you'll really only know by reading...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...pretty please :)**

* * *

Music: "Angel By Your Side" Francesca Battistelli

"I can't say that everything's okay  
'Cause I can see the tears you're crying  
And I can't promise to take the pain away  
But you can know I won't stop trying

I'll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own  
'Cause when you're down and out of time

And you think you've lost the fight  
Let me be the angel by your side…"


	7. Chapter 7: Echo

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. **Dark**. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

Chapter 7: Echo

* * *

Emma had tried, more than once, to escape. After her first attempt, Regina had known somehow; the Sheriff suspected that magic had something to do with it. Regina had hissed threats of more pain should she continue the attempts. Those threats were not enough to keep Emma from trying, of course. The subsequent time Regina had left her body so broken that it hurt to even _think_ of movement.

When pain and injury weren't enough, Regina left Emma so mentally disoriented that Emma couldn't identify the ground upon which she lay. Physics and gravity meant nothing to a magic practitioner. Regina had built, for all intent and purposes, a sensory deprivation chamber. She relished placing the blonde into that position, creating Emma into an island with no senses.

For the few times that the Evil Queen had left Emma conscious and cognizant, not drowning in pain, she told the blonde that she was welcome to try and escape. Emma, for her part, was hesitant to act. When she finally did, she understood why Regina had no qualms about the Sheriff attempting escape: with time, the locks on the restraints rearranged themselves magically, so, even if she was able to pick a lock there was no guarantee that the other would match or remain where she had found it. The chains and locks shifted like sand, like living things, making escape impossible.

With escape impossible and hopeless for a rescue, Emma was quickly losing faith that there was any way out of the dungeon besides death.

* * *

Emma screamed, knowing it was easier to scream than to try to hold it in. By now, she knew that withholding her sounds of pain only angered the Evil Queen, prompting her to hurt Emma worse. Eye closed, Emma tried to think, to push past the pain, to remember a time when she had spirit and fight still left in her. The memories seemed vague, like it was a story she had heard, not her own life.

The torture stopped and Emma sagged in the chains, no longer able to hold herself up. The lingering effects of magic and pain radiated through her body. Her body had been broken, healed, broken and partially fixed over and over. Her mind felt fractured into two people: the one who screamed until her voice was gone and the one who was left in the dark to recuperate the best she was able to until Regina came again.

The Evil Queen laughed, a sound that made Emma tremble. The blonde kept her eyes shut, wishing, as she had done during previous torture sessions, that unconsciousness would sweep her away, and allow her a brief respite from Regina. Unconsciousness also provided her a short break from feeling; from despair and incredible pain.

"Well, that was informative, wasn't it, dear?" Emma jumped when the Evil Queen spoke in her ear. "I had forgotten what heat and fire could do to a body. If I didn't heal you, infection would most likely set in and you would have a short, painful life before you died. But I don't want you dead _yet_," said the Queen in a venomous hiss. "No, dear, there are still miles to go before you sleep."

Emma opened her eyes to find the Queen staring at her ruined form. Regina smiled slightly, a vile thing, taking pleasure in her handiwork. She seemed satisfied with the results of her latest session.

Emma grunted slightly. She cleared her throat and tried to speak. Regina paused in her gloating and looked mildly surprised at the blonde. "Yes, dear?" she asked mockingly. "You have something you want to say?"

The Sheriff nodded. It was painful, like every movement she made. She cleared her throat a second time and tried again. "When…?" her voice came out as little more than a rasp, a product of her near-constant screaming and the smoke coming from her burnt body.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "When, what, dear? Really, if you want to ask a question, you need to be more specific," she chided arrogantly. Still, she didn't make any move to leave the basement dungeon and merely stood there, arms crossed, as if she was at a political meeting, waiting for an opponent to speak, rather than watching a badly burnt chained young woman suffering.

Emma tried again. "When are you…going to…," she coughed and continued, "let me…die?"

Regina's smile was wide, wider than the Cheshire cat's. Her eyes burned with hatred. "Well, well…I never thought I'd hear that from you, _Savior_. Are you telling me that you give up? That your hope is gone? That you're willing to let me have Henry?" Here, her eyes glinted malevolently, both a warning and a promise of more pain at the mention of her adopted son.

Emma nodded tiredly. "Its…clear to me." She took a ragged breath. "You've won…" The blonde closed her eyes, wishing this time, that Regina would let her slip away, so that it would just _stop_. A single tear slipped down her cheek, dropping to the floor of the dungeon. She wouldn't mind her own death as it would mean an end to her suffering, if only she knew that Henry would be safe.

Emma worried less about her parents; they were fairy tale figures after all, they should be safe. Henry, however, was only human, still an innocent, and he needed to be protected from the world, but _especially_ from the monster standing before her.

Hearing nothing, Emma opened her eyes. Regina was still standing in front of her, face unreadable. At last, she spoke. "My. I've really broken you, haven't I, Ms. Swan?"

Emma didn't detect any gloating under the question. It almost seemed rhetorical and…did Regina sound _disappointed_?

"Granted, you were rather broken to begin with, weren't you?"

Again, the question seemed rhetorical, as both women knew the answer: a resounding _yes_.

"Well," Regina continued, "that day is coming but it is not today." She placed her hand on the side of Emma's face which was burned the worst, and squeezed her chin, making sure to put more pressure than needed on it. She forced Emma to look her in the eye as she spoke.

Emma hissed from Regina's touch and felt her body tense, feeling the pain radiate from her cheek. "You know what makes me sleep better at night?" the Evil Queen asks the blonde. "The fact that most of your inner turmoil was created by your _Mother_," Regina said the word like a curse, between clenched teeth, "When she decided to _abandon_ you to this world. Just like she's abandoned you _now_."

Emma tried not to squirm in Regina's grip, but she knew that her face couldn't hurt any worse if she dragged a meat grinder across it. At last, Regina released her face and stepped away from her. She had healed the Sheriff, just enough so that she wouldn't slip away during the night. The smell of burnt flesh still hung in the air but the cause, Emma's skin, was now pink and shiny, taunt with fresh scars, no longer at risk for infection.

The unreadable mask cracked and the evil smile resumed its place on Regina's countenance. "Sleep soundly with the knowledge that tomorrow is another day." With that last ominous comment, Regina turned on her heel and left, another peal of terrifying laughter echoing throughout the dungeon, leaving Emma shivering, waiting, terrified, for her ending. She was clearly out of the fight. When would Death be allowed to claim her?

Emma slumped in the restraints, desperate for the struggle to end.

* * *

A/N: So…are you pissed yet, readers? That evil…witch. I know if you're thinking like me, you're ready to kill Regina. Please read & review.

Special Thanks to tjmack-you know what you did ;)

Oh, and thanks to Mikiswan34 for the song…it really is pretty.

* * *

Music: "Echo" Jason Walker

"Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
My shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, isn't  
You could come and save me…"


	8. Chapter 8: In My Arms

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

A/N: The tense is going to change for this chapter. Still **dark**…but this piece is a bit fluffier and features some bonding time, of sorts, between MM/Emma/Snow. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: In My Arms

* * *

Emma sleeps, having learned to sleep nearly anywhere from her time in the foster system, and dreams of Mary Margaret. It is from a time that Emma's mind separates into "_Before_" and "_After_". _Before_: when the Curse was still in place; _After_ when she lost Mary Margaret as her best friend and gained a mother she didn't know.

Emma is laying at the foot of Mary Margaret's bed, clothed in a red v-neck sweater and jeans, her legs hanging off of the bed, her golden hair framing her face as she watches Mary Margaret grade her students' work. Her roommate takes each item seriously, including happy face stickers for those whose work deserves it and notes of encouragement for those papers that need it. Emma doesn't think that Mary Margaret is aware of how intensely Emma is scrutinizing her roommate's face. Some of their facial features _are _similar and Emma feels a slight thrill of hope and happiness move through her at the thought of this slightly older woman being her mother, despite the age difference. She quickly squashes the emotions. It is a secret thought, one that Emma believes she alone has.

Slowly, Mary Margaret looks up from grading and catches Emma watching her. In truth, Mary Margaret could feel the weight of Emma's gaze the entire time, but Mary Margaret understands that her roommate is a little like a newborn deer; spook her and she'll run until she's well out of reach. In Emma's case, not only will the younger woman run, but also the metaphorical walls surrounding her heart will re-seal, ruining their relationship.

"What?" Mary Margaret asks, smiling slightly to cushion the otherwise blunt question.

Emma smiles sheepishly. "Um, nothing," she blinks and drops her gaze to her hands, begins to pick at her cuticles.

Mary Margaret puts her grading to the side and lies beside Emma, who is still refusing to look at her roommate. If they were outside, they could've been stargazers, Mary Margaret thinks idly. Not wanting to push, and trying to be so, _so careful_ with the damaged younger woman, Mary Margaret allows their shoulders to touch.

Emma, for her part, feels the pressure of their shoulders and tenses slightly. She takes a deep breath, continuing to play with her hands and lets the breath out, easing the tension spread through out her body, though the technique does nothing for her heart, which continues to pound nervously.

"I was…thinking about my parents, specifically my…" Emma can't bring herself to say the word _mother_, "the woman who gave birth to me."

Both women are quiet. Mary Margaret knows that she must tread lightly here, if she says the wrong thing, she could lose Emma permanently. She is surprised to find that losing the connection between her and Emma is something she fears greatly. The emotion is more than fear; though she doesn't have time to examine what that means right now. Now, Emma needs her to say the right thing.

"What were you thinking about her?" Mary Margaret presses her, gently.

Emma is silent. She can feel her chest constricting and knows that she is just on the verge of tearing up. She tells herself to get a grip and mentally tamps down on the emotions that threaten to spill over and betray her. She suddenly needs distance badly and sits up, canting her body so that Mary Margaret can't see her face and read the emotions that she _does not have under control_ coloring her expression.

Mary Margaret is surprised when Emma sits up abruptly and Mary thinks sadly that she's blown it and that Emma is leaving. She is surprised again when Emma only turns away from her. Before Emma turns, though, Mary sees the quick interplay of emotions across the younger woman's face. Mary, too, sees the tears that threaten to fall. Again, Mary Margaret cautions herself to be _gentle_, as gentle as the first flake of snow falling to the ground. She waits, a patient person, and silently wills Emma to speak.

Emma takes a deep breath. Her hand plays with a thread from Mary Margaret's comforter. "I…if I'm honest, I was thinking about a question I've thought about constantly," Emma is glad to hear her voice sounds almost normal, if you ignore the slight catch in her throat. She clears her throat and continues. "What was she like? What did she look like? Would she…" Emma stops and shakes her head, not willing to speak her secret thoughts. She dashes away the tears with one hand, trying to be quick and sly about the action.

Mary Margaret continues to lie on the bed beside Emma, wanting so badly to comfort the blonde who, it seems, is finally, _finally_, beginning to open up. Mary knows that this is the first time Emma has ever expressed these thoughts out loud and is certain she knows what Emma was going to say. _Would she explain to me why she gave me up? Why she just left me?_

"Sometimes, I wish I had given up looking for them a long time," Emma says, still facing away from Mary. "So much fucking wasted time…" She laughs and there is no humor in it. It very nearly breaks Mary Margaret's heart and absorbs her so that she doesn't even note the swear word.

Mary Margaret sits up slowly. Everything she does in this next moment is done slowly, as if Emma is a frightened, injured animal, and, in a way, Emma is. Her abandonment has caused severe injury to her heart as well as her mind. Mary Margaret reaches on the bedside table and grabs a few tissues, palming them, not offering any to Emma, allowing the younger woman to keep up the illusion that she is not upset. With her other hand, Mary Margaret captures the hand that has been playing with the thread and holds it lightly.

Still, Emma doesn't look at her roommate. But, she doesn't pull away either, which Mary Margaret takes as a good sign.

"I know that the way you've been treated your whole life has shaped you. How could it not?" Mary asks, rhetorically. "But I also think that sometimes, you get lucky enough to choose your own family. Henry is your son, biologically, yes, but also because he _chose _to come find you. You, Emma Swan, chose to claim Henry as _yours_," Mary squeezes her hand once and then releases. "He told me how you had a choice to call the police in Boston but you _chose _to return him to Storybrooke."

Mary Margaret is quiet for a moment. Emma's shoulders heave slightly, as she desperately tries, again, to suppress her emotions. Mary Margaret is afraid of how Emma is going to take what she says next, but some inner urging could not be denied.

"Emma, you chose me, too." Mary gently turns Emma so that they are face to face. "You told me, when you rescued me from Jefferson, that I was family." Mary Margaret smiles slightly at the memory, how Emma had tried to play it off as a slip of the tongue.

"No matter the reasons why your parents, or at least, your birth mother, decided to give you up in the manner that she did, you can still choose to have a family. In fact, I believe you already have one here, in Storybrooke."

This time, Emma doesn't fight the tears as they trail down her cheeks. She has accepted what Mary Margaret says as truth. Mary reaches up gently and wipes her tears away with the Kleenex. Emma offers a shaky laugh before dropping her eyes.

"I don't know why I even care anymore. All she left me is genetics and a first name."

Mary Margaret knows that there is so much more to it than that, but doesn't want to break up the intimacy the two women are sharing. Emma is very quiet and still. Her eyes seem to close off, as if someone has thrown closed the shutters behind them.

"Remember when I told you about Henry's theory about…" Emma's voice cracks and a frown crosses her face. Clearly, she is thinking hard about her words. Mary wants to encourage her but doesn't say anything. The brunette places a gentle hand on the blonde's knee, comforting and encouraging.

"…Henry's theory about Snow White and…her daughter?" Emma says the last part in a whisper.

Mary Margaret nods, afraid to speak.

"I think…I think I would be okay if he was right," Emma continues in a whisper, not daring to look at Mary and see the rejection that she just _knows _will be there.

It is all Mary Margaret can do not to all out embrace Emma. She understands exactly what the younger woman is saying: if Mary Margaret and Snow White are the same person, and Snow White is Emma's mother, then so is Mary Margaret. And Emma can accept, no, _wants_, that to be true.

Instead, Mary allows a jaw-cracking smile to plaster itself on her face. She gently puts her arm around Emma's shoulders and squeezes once before removing her arm. This show of affection gives Emma the strength to look at Mary Margaret's face. Her eyes move across Mary's face, searching every nuance of her expression for negative emotions: disgust, anger, repulsion. When Emma finds only authentic tender happiness on Mary's face, she finds herself smiling back.

"Oh, Emma," Mary speaks and only happiness is heard in her voice. "We really are family."

The dream shifts slightly and Mary Margaret disappears. Emma is still seated on the bed, her cheeks wet from the tears. Emma's frowns, not understanding. She looks to her left and sees a woman that looks exactly like Mary Margaret standing at the foot of the bed. She is dressed in flowing white and her hair is dark, longer than Emma's ever seen it. It is Snow White, the part of Mary Margaret that Emma doesn't know at all. Snow speaks, all softness.

"I…I… remember this, as Mary Margaret. You and she…" Snow stops and shakes her head. "We remember this. I know you and I are not there yet," Snow says, traces of sadness appearing across her face as she considers her daughter. "But I want to rebuild our family. I promise I will answer any questions you have. Even the ones you didn't dare to tell Mary."

Emma blinks at the woman dressed all in white. "How did you know…?"

Snow smiles sadly. "Mary knew, too, that you weren't going to tell her everything. And that's okay. But I will tell you this: I am exceedingly proud of you. And yes," Snow's smile changes and grows, reaching her eyes, "I still think you have my chin."

Emma chuckles, surprised into mirth by her mother's statement. Snow takes a step forward. She moves slowly, so Emma can stop her, and she places a hand underneath the blonde's chin, cupping it. Emma is now looking directly into her mother's familiar green eyes.

"Don't give up, my daughter. You found me. Now, its my turn to find you," Snow whispers. Emma closes her eyes as Snow gently kisses her forehead.

Emma wakes from the dream with a start, still bound, still injured, but renewed with determination to fight and survive, no longer willing to let the Queen win, no longer willing to die.

* * *

A/N: For some reason, it made sense to me to change the perspective and the tense of the story so that the dream sequence would seem more different from the rest of the story. I don't really know, it just made sense when I typed it-LOL.

I decided to use this to bring Emma back from the edge. She is not the kind of person to give up...Nor is Snow…

Please read & **review**!

* * *

Music: Plumb "In My Arms"-bit long this time but the song seems so apt.

"Story books are full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you

Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms..."


	9. Chapter 9: Stay With Me

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. **Dark**. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

Chapter 9: Stay With Me

* * *

The townspeople seated in the diner looked up as Snow and James entered Granny's. People were talking and laughing, reconnecting to lost family members, giving the diner a cheery look that seemed at odds with Snow's mindset, and only served to remind her that Emma wasn't present. Ruby glanced at the duo as they entered and smiled slightly. She palmed a server's tray and delivered drinks to the people seated at the table in front of her.

Even as concerned for Emma as she was, Snow still noted that the waitress now dressed differently. She covered more of herself up and wore less makeup, but still held the edge of sex appeal she always had. Today, she was dressed in skinny jeans tucked into brown cowboy boots. A tight red dress shirt fell just below her butt, cinched off around her natural waist by a brown belt. Her dark black hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, a red streak seen here and there.

She seemed more dangerous, and Snow knew that the young werewolf had only recently located her red cloak, not a moment too soon. The full moon was coming in the next week. The dark circles under Ruby's eyes gave away the fact that she wasn't sleeping and could sense the lunar cycle.

James saw Ruby and made a beeline for her, Snow on his heels. Sensing that something was wrong, Ruby tapped Leroy's shoulder and set the tray in front of him. He frowned at her but he agreed to whatever she told him. Ruby gestured at the Princess and Prince to step out back with her. They crossed through the laundry room into the darkened alley beside the diner. A single streetlamp cast light from the sidewalk. A security light hummed above the dumpster. Once in the alley, James told her everything. She listened without interruption, crossing her arms and cocking one hip, pondering his words. He finished and looked at the young woman.

"Ruby, we…we think that something bad has happened to Emma," James said, hesitantly. Ruby looked between James and Snow, concern on her face.

"Well," Ruby said, "No one wanted to say anything, because, y'know, she's the one who saved us, but no one can reach the Sheriff." Ruby gestured in the general direction of the station. "The squad car hasn't moved, from what Leroy can tell," Ruby paused. "He and I have been handling the calls for service, but we think that most people are handling problems themselves." Ruby paused again and Snow could see the hesitation on her face.

"What?" Snow asked quickly. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that…" Ruby looked down at the asphalt quickly and then back up at her friend. The werewolf sighed. "Emma's Bug is gone."

Snow gasped and looked crestfallen. Then, her face took on the determined quality James knew only too well.

"No. Emma hasn't left, at least, not on her own. There's no way she'd leave without Henry," Snow denied, shaking her head.

Ruby reached out and grasped Snow's shoulder, mouth open. "You mean you don't know? Henry hasn't been seen for at least three weeks. We all thought…she'd taken him with her." Ruby lifted a slender shoulder in a half-shrug. "That made sense, which is another reason I didn't talk to you about it. I thought you knew that they were both gone and were hurt. I thought you'd talk to me about it when you were ready."

Snow shook her head. "No, Ruby, that's not possible. Henry can't be gone. He's in my class, I'd know if he…"

The realization hit her then. She _hadn't_ seen him. In all of the chaos of the Curse breaking and families reunited, the classes had gotten split up. Not everyone was willing to continue teaching, despite what the town had decided, and she had taken on many more students. The classes had been redrawn and she no longer taught Henry. Even so, how had she not realized until now that Henry wasn't there?

"Regina," Snow and Ruby said simultaneously. Snow's tone was low, full of revelation; Ruby's was a low growl of warning. Both women had the light of realization in their eyes. "She did it! She must've cast a spell or something…which means…" Ruby's eyes were full of horror. "She has her magic back," she whispered, scared.

"Emma…" Snow said, clutching her chest subconsciously. She reached into the pocket of her overcoat. Snow pulled out Emma's baby blanket. Ruby eyed it and raised a single eyebrow.

"Can you use it to track Emma?" James asks, trying to put his original plan into action. Both Snow and Ruby stared at him. He held up a hand to the two women. "We don't know that it's Regina. Isn't it better to be safe than sorry?"

"Who else could it be?" Ruby growled. Snow agreed with Ruby, but saw the wisdom in Charming's caution.

Ruby grabbed the blanket. Normally, she would feel embarrassed by this, but Snow was one of her best friends. Even without her loyalty to Snow, Ruby still would've helped as Emma had placed her faith and trust in Ruby once, when she asked her to work at the station. Ruby intended to return the favor.

Ruby closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the Sheriff and Snow White. "I should be able to track Emma, especially since she hasn't been around the last few weeks. Snow, do me a favor and stay behind me. There's a lot of you on this blanket," she ordered without opening her eyes.

Suddenly, Ruby's eyes snapped open, lupine and otherworldly. An animal howl escaped from her otherwise human throat. She took off down the alley, turning onto the street. The Prince and Princess chased the werewolf down Main Street until Ruby stopped abruptly in front of the Mayor's mansion. Ruby closed her eyes and Snow could see the inner struggle taking place as the woman gained control over the wolf. She took a deep, shuddering breath, letting it escape in a huff. When Ruby opened her eyes, they were their usual chocolate brown. She fidgeted, moving in a way that wasn't entirely human.

"This is where I lose Emma's scent. It's faint, but still present. I couldn't smell her anywhere else," Ruby said, a frown deepening the lines on her young face. "I can smell Henry, too, but I don't know if that's because he lived here or if he was here more recently."

"Something's wrong in there, though. I can smell fear, despair, blood and…death," she said, fear crossing her own features. Her stance became more aggressive, as the werewolf pushed to act on instinct, to fight or flee. Ruby shook her head. "I am truly sorry, Snow, but I can't go in there with you. The wolf…she won't let me."

Snow took Ruby's hands in her own. "I understand, old friend, and thank you. If Regina has my daughter, I must go and get her. Can I ask you to get help?"

Ruby nodded reluctantly. "Of course. Can I at least get you to wait until we have people who can go in there with you? You know the dwarves would want to help. So would most of the town. It would be safer," she pleaded.

This time James shook his head. "If Emma and Henry are in there, we have to find them. We won't lose our family again."

Ruby reached down into her boot and pulled up a small dagger. "I'm sorry that this is all I can offer you," she said, handing it to Snow. Charming drew his sword and held it lightly to the side.

"Thank you," Snow said again. Her features grew hard. She turned slightly to Charming. "Let's go see what my stepmother has to do with Emma's disappearance."

* * *

A/N: Yep, Snow is ready to kick some ass. I'd just like to point out...I came up with Red/Ruby using her wolfy powers LONG before this week's episode. I had a discussion with my sister about what would happen to her and her werewolf self, especially with magic restored.

What'd y'all think? Please Review! Reviews get me to post new chapters sooner… :D

Oh…and where the heck is Henry? ;)

* * *

Music: Barlow Girl "Stay With Me"

"What is the reason for this night?  
Is hope found in fullness with no light?  
Does strength grow in our greatest fears?  
God, I pray something good will come from this pain

My steps never felt so hard  
The end never looked so far but  
If you won't take me out  
Then please take me through this

Stay with me so I won't leave  
And make me see that this is not forever  
'Cause all I need is your love pulling me…"


	10. Chapter 10: Strong Enough to Save

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. **Dark**. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own any of this besides the plot, right?

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

Chapter 10: Strong Enough to Save

* * *

Snow marched up the sidewalk to the front door of the Mayor's Mansion, her feet pounding out sharp notes on the concrete. She noted quickly that the grass was overgrown and that weeds had begun to push their way through the sidewalk. It was strange to see the grounds in such disarray. Clearly, Regina was occupied with other things than keeping the mansion and its surroundings in its usual immaculate condition. Appearances would still matter to the Evil Queen, so what was keeping the usually vain woman busy?

The shrubs surrounding the door clutched at Snow's overcoat as she climbed the steps in quick succession. Without pausing, Snow raised her fist and pounded three times on the door. Adrenaline hummed along her skin as she thought of the woman the house contained. She knew exactly what Regina was: evil incarnate. The thought of the true nature of her stepmother, without the restrictions of humanity, and said stepmother imprisoning Emma had Snow banging on the door again. Charming, while quick on her heels, was not fast enough to stop her.

"Snow! Maybe we come up with some type of plan…!" he whispered urgently, with just a hint of sarcasm. Snow knew he was right, logically, but logic had gone out the window with Ruby's revelation that no one had seen Emma in three weeks. This news, coupled with a deep fear that Regina had her daughter, forced her to act. Had Emma been in her stepmother's hands during that entire time? Was Emma hurt or …? Snow couldn't even finish the thought, though a cold hand of fear was squeezing her heart, making it difficult to breathe. Her stomach twisted in knots as time passed and no one answered the door.

A few minutes passed, then Snow heard the _click-clack_ of high-heeled shoes and the door swung open. Snow let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in as Regina opened the door. Snow stared for a moment, taken aback. This was not Regina the Mayor. Her demeanor was wrong. Instead of looking defeated, this woman presented the same powerful, egotistical persona Snow had known as a child. This was Regina the Evil Queen that stood before Snow.

Regina was dressed in a stylish, well-tailored skirt and suit jacket. She was wearing a red silk shirt and expensive heels. She looked powerful and in control. It made Snow's blood boil.

"Yes?" Regina said, arching an eyebrow as she opened the door. "Oh. It's _you_," she said, disdain and arrogance displayed across her features as she addressed her stepdaughter. Charming might as well not been there, for all the attention she paid him. "What do you want?"

"Regina. Where's Emma?" Snow asked, brows furrowed, as she placed her hands on her hips, watching the dangerous woman.

Regina fought to hid a smile and settled for the smirk that played across her features as she contemplated her stepdaughter.

"Lost your daughter, have you? After you worked _so_ hard to find her," Regina mocked.

Snow slapped her. "How_ dare_ you," she spit out between clenched teeth. Regina, shocked for the moment, simply raised a hand to the red mark, her mouth forming an "O" of surprise.

Charming, for his part, hadn't moved. He was staring into the open door behind Regina. He felt his heartbeat accelerate. His eyes were drawn to a hook in the hallway. Was that Emma's red leather jacket…? He pushed into the house, past Regina, nearly walking on her in his haste to confirm his observation.

"Wait-," Regina protested, spinning on her heel, as she attempted to grab his arm. "You can't come in here!"

Charming ignored her and shook her hand off his arm easily. Snow followed her husband. "Oh yeah," she snarled. "Watch me," she retorted, stepping into the hallway, past Regina. Neither one of them noticed the villainous smile that spread on the Evil Queen's face. _Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly._

James replaced the sword in the scabbard on his side and put his hand on the jacket. It was hanging on one of the three hooks in the hallway. There was no mistake; it _was _Emma's. He pulled the jacket off of the hook slowly, Snow watching his movements. He started to hold it up at Regina accusingly, one finger pointing in her direction. As he turned it over, he froze, his eyes on the dry, dark fluid that covered the bottom of the jacket. Snow saw the stains, too, and knew them to be blood. She fought past the initial wave of nausea as fear punched through her. Her eyes met Charming's and knew the horror in his eyes matched her own. Snow whirled around as the door slammed shut behind her, the pounding of her heart beat filling her ears.

Purple smoke filtered around the hallway, surrounding Regina as her manner of dress changed to reflect the identity Regina had resumed, one Snow was intimately familiar with, the Evil Queen. Clothed in a beautiful black, silk dress, that billowed out around Regina's body, Snow felt herself take an involuntary step back as peals of terrifying laughter rang out, surrounding the couple.

Snow's face was grim with determination as she pulled out the small dagger Ruby had lent her and faced her stepmother. Behind her, she heard James unsheathe his sword. Though the moment was brief, she felt comforted, knowing he was at her back, as they faced Regina.

"What did you do to Emma?" James asked, anger making his voice thick.

"If you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask, dear," Regina replied condescendingly. She smiled wickedly and snapped her fingers.

* * *

The purple smoke surrounded Charming and Snow for only a moment. Snow closed her eyes against the magic that filtered around her, knowing it was a worthless defense. She wanted to reach for Charming, to know that he was still beside her, and garner what little comfort she could from his presence, despite the fact she would rather him not be there, if only to keep him safe. But she knew, with all her heart, that they would face the monster before them the same way they had agreed to do everything: together. That included fighting Regina and rescuing their daughter.

* * *

Snow felt the world shift under her feet as she was transported from the mansion's hallway to this dank environment that smelled like mold. She opened her eyes to darkness. There was only a single bulb humming softly in the…dungeon. There was no other word for this place. She heard Charming move slightly behind her, the boots he wore crunching against the ground.

"No…please…"

Snow heard the voice coming from a far wall. It sounded weak and sad. Snow squinted against the darkness to see the figure. She was suddenly very afraid of who she was going to find there. Snow swallowed hard. The sound seemed to echo in the chamber. Slowly, hesitantly, she stepped forward until she could see a woman's form. Further steps, and the form cleared, confirming her fears.

"Emma…?" Snow called softly, both wanting to save her daughter and afraid of how much of Emma there would be left to save.

Behind her, Snow heard Charming's strangled cry of despair, as he was suddenly able to make out the figure of their daughter.

Snow raised a hand to her mouth in shock as she took in Emma's ruined form, wanting to deny what her eyes told her was true.

Her daughter hung in wrist shackles, no longer able to stand. Malnutrition had made Emma's already thin form emaciated. Her eyes were dark, glittering orbs in a face that resembled a skull, more so than her once lovely daughter. Her skin appeared waxy. She looked pale and gaunt in the meager light. The blonde looked closer to death than to the living.

Her clothes were tattered, unsuitable even to be made into rags. Emma shivered endlessly and Snow felt goose bumps raise on her arms that had nothing to do with the cool breeze floating through the dank dungeon.

Worse yet then her malnourished body, were the marks of abuse that covered every inch of visible skin on the young woman. Later, when she had time, Snow would be sick at the mental image of her tortured daughter. Now, a cold fury coursed through her as she moved to help her daughter. Snow made a silent promise to Emma. _Regina would pay dearly._

* * *

Emma was dozing. It should've scared her that she was becoming accustomed to sleeping in the chains, but the torture that Regina put her through left her drained, both emotionally and physically. That, coupled with her body's need for sleep, forced her unwittingly into slumber.

Emma was startled awake by the sound of footsteps. Visitation from Regina was unpleasantly expected; she had never had any other "visitors" other than Regina, she reflected numbly.

The soft voice that called her name was so familiar. The darkness was her environment now; the light, meager that it was, made it difficult to see the two forms standing in the dungeon. Emma opened her eyes, squinting past the light, certain that one of the figures would be Regina.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she realized who was standing in front of her. Emma pushed with her ruined legs, trying to stand, the sudden surge of fear and adrenaline giving her strength. She found her feet and strained against the chains that bound her, praying that she was hallucinating.

"No…please…" she called sadly. This was too cruel, even for Regina. Either Mary Margaret…Snow White…her mother… was standing in front of her, captured, the way the Sheriff was, or her mind had finally broken and she was hallucinating that she was about to be rescued. Either option was intolerable to her fragile mind. The second figure took a step forward and Emma realized that it was David Nolan… James…Snow White's Prince Charming…her father.

Before Snow could take another step towards her daughter, terrifying laughter filled the dungeon. Emma jerked back against the wall, teeth clenched, hands balled into fists as Regina entered, the purple smoke of magic preceding her. She stood in all her evil glory before the trio, separating mother and daughter from James as she faced him.

"You've got me, you sick bitch," Emma rasped, her face contorted, full of reckless fury. It didn't matter what happened to her, she would do or say whatever was needed to keep her family safe. "Let them go!"

Regina turned towards Emma, giving James an opening. Sword in hand, James gave a yell of fury and threw himself at the Evil Queen. She side-stepped him, laughing at his effort and swept her hand in an arc. There was a thud as he landed, having been thrown magically through the air into the wall behind him. He slid down the slimy stones, resting quietly in a heap. He moaned once and then was silent, blood pooling under his head on the damp floor.

"NO!" Both Emma and Snow yelled simultaneously, their voices merging together into one full of fear.

Regina laughed again, giddy at the pain she was inflicting on the two women in front of her. She advanced on them. Snow stepped between Emma and Regina, her arms outstretched, shielding Emma with her own body. Snow would do what she had to do to protect her daughter from further harm. Snow could feel Emma trembling behind her. Snow wanted to turn to her, to tell her that everything would be okay, that James wasn't dead, even if the futile words were empty.

"Ms. Swan…you asked me when I would let you die," Regina said casually, malice glinting in her eyes as she surveyed the mother and daughter standing in front of her. "I will make you a deal. Your father is dead. Your mother…will be joining him shortly. Once they're both dead, you may join them, if you wish," she sneered. Regina was now standing within a few feet of Snow and Emma, hatred and satisfaction apparent in every line of her face.

The Evil Queen closed the distance between herself and Snow, hand hovering near Snow's chest. "I've waited so long for this…" she whispered, an evil smile curling across her face in triumph. "To have the heart of Snow White." She plunged her hand towards Snow's chest.

* * *

A/N: Yep, TBC…hopefully not too long. My fabulous beta, TJMack, is working her butt off to make sure that these next chapters are an appropriately awesome pay off for the build-up I've put Emma & Co. through. As usual, please **REVIEW!** And also, a little appeal to those who are following the story but haven't reviewed…pretty please review, otherwise I have no idea what you're thinking about the story.

* * *

Music: Tenth Avenue North "Strong Enough to Save"

"You fought  
but you were just too weak  
so you lost  
all the things you try to keep  
now you're on your knees, you're on your knees

But wait,  
everything can change,  
in a moment's time you don't have to be afraid,  
cause fear is just a lie  
open up your eyes

And he'll break  
open the skies to save  
those who cry out his name  
the One the wind and waves obey  
is strong enough to save you..."


	11. Chapter 11: Pull the Curtain

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

A/N: Yep, I'm back. Sorry about the hiatus-work got crazy and unfortunately, I have been suffering through writer's block. **Special thanks to all those who encouraged me to continue!** And** tjmack**, you're awesome!

Without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 11: Pull the Curtain

* * *

Time froze as Emma moved, impossibly fast, to jump in front of the woman she had come to love as her best friend and long-lost mother. At that moment, it didn't matter if she was Mary Margaret or Snow White. Emma's body blocked Regina's hand as the Evil Queen tried to thrust it into Snow White's chest, to finally fulfill her goal of taking her stepdaughter's heart. Instead of Snow, Regina's hand pushed into Emma's chest. Both women's eyes opened wide at this turn of events. Snow was thrown aside, hitting the rough stone hard. Emma was barely standing, gasping as Regina closed her hand around the vital organ.

"Emma!" James yelled from where he was struggling to stand. He pushed himself to his feet, one hand on the stone wall of the dungeon for support. He took a shaky step towards his family before falling to his knees, the dizziness from the concussion and blood loss overwhelming him. He raised himself painfully on all fours, unable to stand. He could only watch as Regina murdered Emma.

"No!" Snow screamed, reaching for her daughter, but afraid to touch her.

"It's not as good a prize, I'll admit," the Evil Queen said mockingly, "But I had considered adding your heart to my collection, Ms. Swan. Looks like I'll be doing that after all," she finished. She looked at her stepdaughter, relishing her pain.

"Don't worry, dear, you'll be next."

Regina was already smiling cruelly as she began to retract her hand. She stilled, the smile leaving her face like a switch had been thrown. Now, she looked stunned. She was caught, her hand in Emma's chest, up to her wrist. Emma glanced down at Regina's hand and then looked straight into the Evil Queen's eyes. Whatever Regina saw there caused her to flinch and she tried once more, unsuccessfully, to jerk her hand away from Emma's body, moving quickly, as if burned.

"What…what are you… doing?" Regina asked in a voice tinged with fear. The triumphant expression slid from her face to be replaced with one of disbelief. Emma wanted to laugh but lacked the strength to do so; she settled for smiling slightly.

* * *

It was this leap of faith, this simple act of sacrifice, and more importantly, love, on Emma's part that allowed the blonde to access her magic, just as she had with Henry's revival. When she made the unconscious decision to protect her mother, the box Regina's Curse had placed Emma's magic in opened, just as it had once before when she expressed her love for Henry. The seal had been broken before, though she hadn't understood it at the time, by Graham. Their brief time together had all the makings of true love, and, of course, true love broke any curse.

Emma felt Snow place her hand on her shoulder and borrowed strength from her mother. She could feel the deeper connection between them, a love born from the sacrifices her family made for each other. The expression of love between a mother and a daughter wasn't any different than Emma's expression of love for her son.

* * *

"Let me go, Regina," Emma commanded quietly. Magic and adrenaline lent the Sheriff strength and she stood taller so that when she moved, the Evil Queen had no choice but to stand on her toes, locked as they were together, with Regina's hand still in Emma's chest. This transformation of Emma from broken victim to the White Knight the Sheriff never claimed to be scared Regina, in ways that were worse than when the Curse broke. Regina was more afraid of Emma in that moment than her own mother.

Regina didn't move, frozen by the change in Emma.

The words, unbidden, sprang into Emma's mind from an unknown place; perhaps she was channeling the self that would've developed in the Enchanted Forest if her fairytale life had not been stolen from her by the Evil Queen's enacted Curse.

A magical wind whipped through the dungeon, playing gently with Emma's hair so that it framed her face. Her eyes were alight with a deep, burning fire that came from the love she felt for and from her family. Anger, too, coursed through her, anger at what she had gone through at Regina's hands her entire life. Still the words filled Emma's mind, until she felt that she had no choice but to speak. She spoke the unfamiliar words, feeling her mother's quiet strength giving her resolve as she began.

"_I name thee, Regina Mills, Betrayer. Once Betrayer to your Stepdaughter. Twice Betrayer to your Husband. Thrice Betrayer to all Goodness._

_I name thee, Regina Mills, Oathbreaker. Once Oathbreaker to your Stepdaugter. Twice Oathbreaker to Henry. Thrice Oathbreaker to those you swore to protect as Mayor and as Queen._

_I name thee, Regina Mills, Murderer. Once Murderer to your Husband. Twice Murderer to Graham, my love. Thrice Murderer to Henry._

_Betrayer, Oathbreaker, Murderer: I so name thee._

Emma stopped, her voice echoing in the dungeon, no longer feeling the same prompting. Still the wind played around her lightly. In total opposition, the wind ripped around Regina, roaring loudly in her ears and stinging her eyes. Emma shifted her feet slightly so that Regina now faced Snow, though Emma's eyes never left the Evil Queen's face.

Snow's voice, clear and strong, picked up where Emma left off.

"Regina Mills, as Betrayer, Oathbreaker and Murderer, I declare you Banished from our land as well as this one. You are to be stripped of your title and influence. I punish you to a lifetime in the Infinite Forest."

Emma's and James's voices responded, "_SO BE IT." _

Snow White's decree, backed by Emma's magic, answered the spell's call. Emma felt a rush of ice move throughout her body as her stolen magic returned from Regina, leaving the Evil Queen powerless. Regina dropped her hand away from Emma and fell to her knees, defeat in every line of her face and posture. Regina's form seemed to shrink into itself, occupying less space, until she disappeared entirely. There was a small popping noise and then Regina was gone.

The wind died down and then stopped. Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, she very nearly fell, but found herself supported by James and Snow, her father and mother. They were on either side of their daughter, grasping her arms, holding her upright. Snow put Emma's arm around her shoulders as James took off his work jacket. James handed it to Emma who accepted it gratefully, pulling it around her body. The blonde gingerly put a hand to her aching head, shaking it slightly, trying to clear it.

"What…what happened?" she asked them, dazed.

Snow looked at her daughter, her eyes reflecting the pride she felt for Emma. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"We did it. We finally defeated Regina."

They began to move towards the stairs. Light filtered into the dungeon from the open doorway at the top of the stairs. The trio moved slowly and carefully, mindful of Emma. They reached the bottom of the stairs. Emma looked up, into the light. Snow turned to look at her daughter, contemplating how the three of them were going to maneuver up the stairs. Snow's mouth fell open in shock. Snow put a gentle hand to Emma's face in wonder. "The scars…the injuries! They're gone!" she said, awe and happiness written across her face.

Emma realized she was standing on her own. James carefully moved away from his daughter, arms outstretched, ready to catch her if she started to fall. The blonde's legs were no longer ruined but seemed strong and whole. She slowly took inventory of the rest of her body. She realized, to her surprise, her body no longer felt broken. She looked at her hands, viewing them for signs of burn damage and saw nothing. Physically, she was healed, but she was still weak from exhaustion.

"How did I get…?" Emma started to ask.

"Magic," Snow breathed in response. Emma looked at James, her father, and saw that his head wound had been repaired as well. Magic had healed them.

The trio embraced. Emma didn't even try to hide the tears that rolled down her cheeks. What would've been the point? She was unbelievably happy, but still, something seemed wrong…something was missing. She pulled out for the embrace and looked at her parents.

"Where's Henry?" she asked, suddenly fearful of the answer. Snow and James glanced at each other.

"We…we don't know…" James said, face sorrowful. "Everyone thought he was with you…and then, we found out that Regina had you."

"How'd you even know to look…?"

"Snow," Charming said, smiling at his wife. "She trusted you not to have left."

Emma spared a glance at Snow. Her heart beat faster, her face harsh. "If Regina had me," she spoke slowly, "It makes sense that she would have Henry. Above everything else, our constant fight has always surrounded him." Emma said, conviction in every line of her body, her features sharp with anger. "He's here. And I'm going to find him."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know. I have the next few days off so hopefully I won't leave you guys in suspense for as long. We are definitely nearing the end…but I hope you'll continue to stick around. Please **REVIEW**!

* * *

Music: "Pull the Curtain" Sum 41

"(Where'd I go wrong?)  
Pull the curtain, begin  
Paranoia's wearing thin now  
It's wearing thin now  
(Where'd I go wrong?)  
Close my eyes, realize  
I've become the victimized now  
Desensitized now

The one and only day has come  
I pay for all the bad things I've done

(Where'd I go wrong?)  
Something's wrong because I  
Find the glamor in the dark side,  
In the dark side  
(Where'd I go wrong?)  
Cheap regrets, can't forget  
Falling victim to the debts still,  
Unpaid in my mind

The one and only day has come  
I pay for all the bad things I've done

It's gonna take me, you don't know tragedy  
I've been to hell and back, again to tell and  
Close my eyes and lay me down to sleep  
I fear the worst my beating heart ticks to explode  
And my time is up so..."


	12. Chapter 12: Angels & Airwaves

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

A/N: Here we go…please let me know whatcha think!

* * *

Chapter 12: Angels & Airwaves

* * *

Emma spared a glance at Snow. Her heart beat faster, her face harsh. "If Regina had me," she spoke slowly, "It makes sense that she would have Henry. Above everything else, our constant fight has always surrounded him." Emma said, conviction in every line of her body, her features sharp with anger. "He's here. And I'm going to find him."

* * *

Standing between her parents, Emma's head lifted suddenly, her eyes narrowing. The same light that had filled her eyes while she was casting the spell on Regina was present again in their depths for a moment and then faded. She froze and inhaled deeply, readying herself for the stairs.

"I think…I _know_ where he is," Emma said slowly. She stood, wobbling once from exhaustion, and moved unsteadily towards the dungeon's stairs. The stairs had once signaled pain; now, they represented reunion and freedom. The wooden steps were only slightly warmer than the dungeon's ground on her bare feet, Emma noted as she moved up them, clutching the wall for support. She barely felt the dampness on the slimy walls as she dragged her hand along it. She emerged into the mansion's modern kitchen. Dim light filtered in from the window in front of the sink, casting the kitchen in an eerie light. The gleaming countertop and appliances sparkled forlornly. Briefly, Emma glanced at the window. Was the sun rising or setting?

It didn't matter; only finding and freeing Henry mattered. With each step she took, Emma felt more and more certain of his location. Emma was only vaguely aware of James and Snow. They, to their credit, didn't try to stop or question her; they simply followed their daughter on her quest to locate their grandson.

Emma moved through the kitchen, towards the hallway that lead to the rest of the mansion. She spared a glance at the entryway and saw her crumpled leather jacket on the floor. Images of her time in Regina's hands surfaced, slamming into her. She paused, panting slightly, and gripped the doorframe of the kitchen. Snow reached for her but James grabbed his wife, shaking his head silently.

For a moment, Emma was lost. Then, a frown crossed the blonde's face as she surveyed the area. From where her jacket lay, a fine sheen of dust covered the floor, mostly undisturbed, except for the footprints that tracked from the kitchen to the back door of the mansion. The footprints appeared to be made by heels; they were the same type that Regina had favored.

Determined again, the blonde stalked towards the backdoor. She halted in front of the door, grabbed the knob and twisted, throwing the door wide. Ignoring her weakened state, she bounded down to the garden area in the back yard. The back yard, just as with the front yard, was overgrown. The difference was that everything was dead or dying. The grass was yellowed and the blades hung over to touch the ground. The leaves from the shrubs crunched dryly underneath her feet as Emma fought her way through the overgrown, dead grass and weeds. She stopped in front of the small gardening shed. She stood with her hands on her hips, contemplating the locked door when she heard Snow and James arrive behind her. Eyes still narrowed, the blonde glanced at the Prince, the man who claimed to be her father.

"Open it," she threw over her shoulder at him, her voice cold and commanding.

Eyebrows raised, James spared a quick glance at his wife. She looked just as worried and bewildered as he. Snow was torn, not understanding her daughter's sudden change in behavior. She wanted to reprimand her daughter for speaking to Charming, her _father,_ in such a disrespectful way. She was uncertain, thrown by the forceful nature Emma displayed. There was no sense of love or family in the look Emma sent her way. Emma was behaving like a woman possessed.

Snow carefully scrutinized the blonde and saw that Emma moved as though she hadn't been tortured and locked in a dungeon-like basement for three weeks. The magic had healed her physical body, but Emma moved unnaturally, with a grace she didn't normally possess. Snow tilted her head, focusing on the matter before them. There would be time, later, to deal with Emma, and whatever was going on with her.

Charming stepped forward as Emma moved aside. He reared back and kicked the door to the shed, twice. It splintered around the lock and hung forlornly from its hinge. Emma moved quickly forward, sidestepping her father. She saw his concerned, bewildered expression and told herself, _later_. Later, she would explain... if she cared.

Snow watched her daughter skirt a wooden work bench and walk down the rows of gardening tools. Satisfaction crossed Emma's face as she bent to retrieve an orange and black chainsaw. She turned towards Snow and James. They watched her warily as she approached them with the instrument in hand. She ignored them and walked out of the shed, her eyes focused on one thing: Regina Mill's precious apple tree.

The apple tree stood tall and healthy in the back yard, in contrast to the dying grounds. When Regina hadn't been torturing her, she must've been caring for the tree, Emma thought bitterly. Apparently, no lasting damage had occurred to it when Emma had taken a chainsaw to it all those months ago. She smiled slightly to herself as she saw the stump of the limb she had cut off to prove a point. The thought was crazy…there was no way way…and yet, Regina had imprisoned and tortured her, why wouldn't she take away the person Emma loved most?

Hatred spread from Emma's gut as she considered the apple tree in front of her. Its fruit hung scattered throughout the tree, gleaming in a way that was _wrong_, sinister in its health, while all around it, the grounds were dying. It was a representation of what Regina had done to her; used Emma's health and magic to survive, to feed, making a meal of the pain the Evil Queen had caused the blonde.

Emma felt Charming's and Snow's gaze on her back. They practically radiated concern, and perhaps, fear. Both the Prince and the Princess jumped when the chainsaw roared to life in Emma's capable hands. She stooped and carefully maneuvered the chainsaw to cut as low to the ground as she was able. The sound of the machine in action filled the air, as its engine revved against the tree's resistance. Slowly, Emma made progress, until the apple tree fell to the dead ground with a crash. Its fruit rained around her, landing and dissolving with a hiss.

"Don't touch the apples," Emma yelled over her shoulder, unnecessarily. Both Charming and Snow had shrunk, making themselves smaller targets from the falling poisoned apples, which fell around the trio like deadly bombs.

Emma hit the safety on the chainsaw, stopping the chain and set it on top of the apple tree's stump. She carefully stepped around the burnt ground as the apples hissed as they settled, their poison puddling, creating acidic landmines near her bare feet.

She considered the downed tree. Her face was passive, an alabaster mask, giving away none of her thoughts.

Emma kicked the tree suddenly, anger distorting her features. "Why won't you open, dammit!" she yelled at the trunk. She didn't even feel the pain from her foot.

"Henry's in there?" Snow asked, understanding coloring her words, as she spoke from Emma's side. Emma turned, her fists clenched, and nodded sharply at her mother…her _mother._

"Snow…Mom…help me," she pleaded, unwanted tears filling her eyes. Her anger at her mother pushed against the certainty that Snow would know what to do.

"I don't know what to do…" Emma murmured, defeated.

Snow felt her stomach clench. She wanted so badly to help her daughter, but didn't know how.

"I thought if I destroyed the tree, Henry would appear," Emma said, her voice thick. She shook her head. "The idea was so obvious…so… _possessive_. Please," she pleaded, her eyes back on the tree. "What do I do?"

Snow had suppressed a shudder at the darkness she felt when Emma had said "possessive." Her daughter _had_ moved and acted like a woman possessed. Perhaps that could explain her odd behavior toward her and James?

"What if…" James said slowly, "What if…Henry's _inside_ the tree?"

"Inside…," Snow breathed, as her daughter looked at her, a mixture of hope and confusion on her features.

Behind Emma, Charming's eyes locked with Snow's. "We need a carpenter," he said, determined. "We need Gepetto."

* * *

A/N: Mwahaha! Another cliff-hanger! I don't know why, but BAM, I'm back! Writer's block is gone (at least temporarily) and I have more planned…

Please **REVIEW!**

* * *

I didn't like the name "the adventure" for this chapter so I went with the band's name instead…

Music: The Adventure-Angels & Airwaves

"I wanna have the same last dream again,

The one where I wake up and I'm alive.

Just as the four walls close me within,  
My eyes are opened up with pure sunlight.  
I'm the first to know,  
My dearest friends,  
Even if your hope has burned with time,  
Anything that's dead shall be re-grown,  
And your vicious pain, your warning sign,  
You will be fine.

Hello, here I am,  
And here we go, life's waiting to begin..."


	13. Chapter 13: Hello World

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness, angst

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

***Spoilers for 2x07* "Child of the Moon" in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Hello World

* * *

"Gepetto?" Emma repeated, unable to keep the skepticism from crossing her face, wanting so badly to add _seriously? _to the question. She crossed her arms and faced Snow and James.

"Ruby was bringing help. Do you think Gepetto was among them?" Snow asked Charming, hope shining in her eyes.

James thought quickly, uncertain how long the showdown with Regina and Emma's subsequent search had taken. Had enough time passed for help to have been found?

"Emma, my phone should be in one of the pockets of my work coat," James said.

She fished through his pockets, locating the small black phone and tossed it to James who caught it with deft hands. He unlocked it and called Granny's diner. The phone rang unanswered. As he was ending the call, a wolf's howl sounded throughout the night.

Emma gulped, releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"What…what's that?"

"Ruby," Snow replied, smiling slightly. Help was on its way.

The trio could hear them then; the sounds of the rescue party echoed down the empty street as they made their way quickly to the mayor's mansion. The crowd sounded as amped as it had been when they originally went to confront Regina all those weeks ago.

* * *

Ruby ran as quickly as she could, remembering how her mother had taught her to move _with_ the wolf, not to resist her instincts. She arrived at her destination within minutes, throwing open the door to her grandmother's diner, the bell above the door ringing out a small alarm. All eyes locked onto the young woman's form as she stood, breathless, in the doorway. Granny looked at her granddaughter, taking in her disheveled appearance and the marks of fear and worry that lined her young face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Granny asked as she crossed the diner, grasping Ruby's shoulders. The tall brunette scanned the room, meeting the occupants' eyes.

"It's Emma," she started, her voice ringing out in the now-silent diner. Granny dropped her hold on Ruby and took a step back, allowing everyone to see Ruby as she spoke. "She was abducted by Regina," she said, spitting out the Evil Queen's name. "Snow and James went to rescue her, as Emma rescued all of us. Now," the werewolf proclaimed, "it's our turn to rescue them."

Instantly, the dwarves stood up, loyally ready to come to Snow's aid.

At another table, Whale looked down at his half-eaten dinner. "Emma didn't rescue _me_," he muttered. "I'm not helping _her_," he said to the table.

Grumpy eyed him, his lip curling in distaste. "Fine. Stay where you are, coward," he spat. "Anyone else not willing to help the family that saved us?" he yelled, addressing the room.

No one else spoke. Instead, their faces took on a grim determination. "We need weapons," Gepetto spoke up, his hands clenched into fists under the table. He traded a quick glance with Archie, expecting the conscientious objections to come from his young friend. "Yes, we do," Archie said, anger twisting his features.

"Go, then," Granny said, standing firmly by her granddaughter. "Get what you need and meet back here as quickly as you can. That young woman doesn't need to spend any more time with that bitch."

With the dismissal, the diner emptied, except for Whale, who continued to push the food around on his plate.

* * *

"I'll get them," James volunteered, turning quickly on his heel. He dashed towards the backdoor of the mansion and disappeared into its depths.

Snow took a few steps towards her daughter, closing the distance between them. Emma's arms were still crossed, her body language closing her off. She hesitantly raised a hand, placing it on Emma's shoulder. Emma looked at Snow's hand disdainfully. Snow dropped it from her daughter's shoulder, crushed, confused and saddened.

Snow didn't understand this sudden change in the blonde; how had she gone from showing her affection and love to her parents to the cold young woman regarding her now? This change had happened since their escape from Regina's dungeon and was worth exploration, even if now wasn't the time.

As Charming returned with the rescuers in tow, he flashed Snow a quick smile, Gepetto directly behind him. She didn't return it, he noticed, and saw the way she looked at Emma. He didn't have time to dwell on it.

* * *

Emma threw a contemptuous glance at Gepetto, eyeing the man who was supposed to help her son. _She _should be helping Henry, not some man who also happened to be a fairy tale character. A man who, she thought scathingly, had created a son who lied, cheated and stole. How was a man like _that_ going to save Henry?

The rescuers created a loose semi-circle around the apple tree, mindful of the still-hissing acidic apples, their attention divided between Emma, Snow and the tree.

"We believe Henry is trapped in the tree," Snow said without preamble. She focused on Gepetto. "Henry needs your help to escape," she said, taking a step towards the woodcarver.

"Of course," Gepetto replied, not understanding. "How do I help?"

Behind Snow, Emma snorted, turning away from the crowd. Only Ruby and Snow noticed her reaction. Both women kept quiet, but now Ruby was watching the blonde, her eyes narrowed.

"Carve a door on the tree," Snow said simply.

Gepetto smiled. "That, I can do for you. I need tools."

James spoke up. "There are tools in the shed," he suggested.

Gepetto frowned slightly. "I'm sure there are tools I can use to get started, but I need mine, too. They are more intricate and will let me complete the job faster…" he glanced at Emma before his gaze locked onto Snow's face. "Faster than before," he finished, sorrow in his eyes.

He turned away from Snow and walked with James to the shed. "I'll go get your tools," Archie said. He was joined by two of the dwarves. "In case they're heavy," Dopey suggested. Sleepy nodded.

* * *

Gepetto worked quickly, a master of his craft. He spoke infrequently, requesting a tool from James, who handed the item over, watching the older man.

Emma stepped away from the tree, surveying Gepetto and James. Her eyes were clouded, her gaze unfocused. She leaned against the white picket fence that wound its way around Regina's back yard. It sagged slightly against her weight. Her arms were crossed in James's work jacket, overly large on her slender frame. She was trying to keep her mind only on the matter at hand, namely, rescuing Henry. It goaded her that she was unable to save her son now, when she was so close to him. It ate at her that he had been held captive at least as long as she. The only thought that served to balm the ache she felt was the certainty that Regina _hadn't_ tortured him as she had Emma. The blonde desperately hoped that Henry wouldn't remember the experience of being captured and held prisoner by the woman who claimed to love him; by his _mother_.

Just as guilt bubbled in her, so did anger. If Snow _fucking_ White had been so certain that Emma hadn't left Storybrooke, why did it take her so long to come find her? She had left her alone _again. _Emma's arms dropped to her sides, her fists closing and unclosing, her face forming an ugly mask of darkness. She was unaware that Snow was watching her.

* * *

Ruby stood off to the side with Snow. Her Granny had left with a few of the dwarves to make food, providing nourishment to the men who worked to free Emma's son. Gepetto and James had been working on the tree for a few hours now.

Only Archie, Grumpy, Doc, and Bashful remained. They assisted in any way that they could but mostly stayed out of the way. Snow had cautioned them to stay out of the mansion, in case one of them should find the place Emma had been held. She wanted to spare Emma any further pain she could; a stranger's knowledge of what had happened between the young woman and Regina would serve no one.

"There's something wrong with Emma," Ruby said, her eyes dark and wolfish. Her words broke Snow out of her thoughts with a start.

"What?"

"There's something wrong with Emma," Ruby repeated, turning to the woman beside her.

"Yes, there is," Snow said heavily. Ruby turned her full attention onto Snow. Snow gazed back at her, her lips a thin line. Ruby placed a comforting hand on Snow's arm. "What happened to her?" she asked, moving closer to Snow.

"Regina."

Ruby knew guilt and sadness well. She felt it, from time to time, in the most unlikely places. Smells, colors, laughter reminded her of Peter when she least expected it. Sometimes, she had to pause, catch her breath, remember that it was an accident. The sorrow and guilt never faded entirely; it receded to the dark corners of her mind, waiting to jump out at her.

Both emotions had scents, just as fear, despair and pain each had a scent. Ruby had learned, over time, to distinguish the scents. She sniffed the air gently and smelled the overpowering scent of pain radiating off of Snow's daughter.

"Why is Emma in so much pain?" Ruby asked, bluntly. Despite herself, Snow wanted to smile. Red had never been this blunt-it was something she had inherited from her other self. Still, Emma…

Snow closed her eyes at Ruby's question. The question had cemented what Snow had suspected: her daughter was in pain. Was it emotional? Mental? What could she do to help her?

She opened her eyes, meeting Ruby's concerned ones. "Let it go, Red," she requested quietly.

Ruby's eyes widened slightly at the use of her other name. "Okay," she replied wisely.

They turned back to watch the men work on the tree as darkness continued to fall on the grounds.

* * *

They got industrial lights, hooked them to a generator and set them up in the back yard. The lights flooded the work site. Though Granny had brought food for the work party, neither James nor Gepetto ate, continuing to work as the temperature dropped. The dwarves built several fires in drums, setting them as near to the tree as they could get without touching the acidic apples.

Ruby had managed to force Snow near a barrel, watching the firelight dance off of her face as night fell. She had convinced Snow to eat one of the sandwiches Granny brought by growling at her that she'd force feed it to her unless she ate willingly. Ruby knew there was no other way to help her friend. Snow was all but lost, staring unblinkingly at Emma.

* * *

Emma was a frozen statue. She hadn't moved from her position on the fence. Ruby had brought over a pair of shoes and a sandwich. Emma had grudgingly accepted the shoes, barely noticing the way her feet felt like blocks of ice from the ground. Her body was stiff with cold. She had tucked the uneaten sandwich in one of the coat's pockets. She wasn't hungry. She felt numb. Only her anger seemed to keep her warm as her gaze was locked onto the tree trunk and the two men working away on it. She had waited to be rescued, briefly, then, she had waited to die. A frown lined her face. Then…the dream…and she _had_ felt renewed but had given up that she would be saved from an outside source. As she always had, she had saved herself. Now, she was impotent to save her son, and reduced, once again, to waiting.

* * *

Gepetto worked as quickly as he could. This time, instead of fashioning a wardrobe for Snow White and James, he merely had to create a door. Still, the tree trunk was thick and tough with age. He traced the line of the door. _Measure twice, cut once._ He went over the line with a saw. Modern technology, while not always as good as the old ways, was speeding up the process.

At last, Gepetto stopped, meeting James's eyes. Gepetto's eyes crinkled as he smiled. The sun was rising, coloring the sky in hues of orange. Its light fell on Gepetto's aged face.

"It's ready," he announced, rocking back on his haunches.

Emma lurched forward, moving for the first time in hours. She stalked in a straight line to the tree trunk, kicking through the hissing muck the apples left behind. She stopped in front of the felled tree. Carved in the trunk was a simple door. Gepetto had taken the time to add some type of hinge and a small knob, she noticed idly. Snow was suddenly beside her. Emma could feel the weight of her gaze but chose to ignore her. Likewise, James had eyes only for Emma. He had not moved away from the tree but rather, kneeled beside it, in an area clear of acid.

"Open it," Snow whispered. Emma's features twisted in anger and she jerked away from her mother's presence.

"I _know_," she hissed. Emma bent over the trunk, placing her left hand on the tree. She lowered herself into a squat and reached with her right hand to grasp the wooden doorknob.

* * *

The prism of light was beautiful. It burst from the tree trunk, dazzling in its luminescence. Its brief warmth shot through Emma, traveling to her mother and father and beyond. Emma stumbled a step backward, closing her eyes, remembering the feel of magic, of true love.

* * *

Emma flung the door open and saw her son. Henry's eyes were closed. Emma sank to her knees, afraid, so very afraid. She reached a hesitant hand into the trunk and gently touched his cheek. Henry's eyes opened and he smiled at her.

"I told you before…I love you, too…_Mom_," he said, grinning up at her. Emma's cheeks were wet; the tears fell freely from her eyes once more. He sat up and she pulled him to her, only the wood separating their bodies. As tightly as she held him, he reciprocated.

"I love you," Emma murmured into his ear, quietly, for his ears only. "Oh, God, Henry…I thought…I was so scared…" She broke off, unable to continue as sobs raged through her.

Henry was quiet. He seemed to understand, intuitively, that he was helping his mother heal. He clung to her, eyes closed tightly. At last, he whispered to her, soothing her, as if she were the child and he, the adult. He told her that he was safe, that she was safe, that he loved her and would never go away again.

Slowly, the fear that gripped Emma upon seeing his unmoving form loosened its hold. With a deep sigh, she pulled back, eyes locked on Henry's face. He smiled back at her unabashedly. "Don't do that again," she scolded lightly.

It didn't matter that Emma didn't want to be touched; she was suddenly a part of a group hug that consisted of Snow, James, Granny, Red and the others. Just as Emma thought she was going to be suffocated, the group released her to clasp hands and offer hugs to each other individually.

Emma drifted to the fringe, keeping a hand on Henry and looked at the tree. The door was still open, from when Henry had climbed out. As she watched, a bluebird flew around the trunk once, chirping noisily. Finally, it flew haphazardly into the open door of the tree trunk. Disoriented, it fell into the open area. The momentum from the bird's impact with the door caused the door to close with a thud. Emma jumped slightly at the solid sound the door made, her eyes widening.

"Poor bird," she muttered. She remained still, clutching Henry's shoulder.

Snow stepped around to the trunk, glancing quickly at Emma; she had seen the bluebird become trapped, too. She looked back at the door and bent low to free it. The door creaked slightly as Snow opened it. Emma saw Snow's form stiffen in surprise. Without being prompted, Emma stepped forward, guiding Henry around the apples, to Snow's side. All three of them looked inside the trunk.

"What the…?" Emma questioned, surprise lacing her voice. Henry was looking back and forth between his mother and grandmother.

"It's empty," he said softly. The bluebird was gone.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all liked it…and, yes, that just happened. Fair warning, I probably won't update for a few days as it's back to the real world for me. Please **Review!**

* * *

Music: Lady Antebellum "Hello World"

"Hello world  
How've you been?  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel cold as steel  
Broken like I'm never gonna heal  
I see a light, a little hope  
In a little girl  
Hello world

Every day I drive by  
A little white church  
It's got these little white crosses  
Like angels in the yard  
Maybe I should stop on in  
Say a prayer  
Maybe talk to God  
Like he is there  
Oh I know he is there  
Yeah, I know he's there

Hello world  
How've you been?  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel as cold as steel  
And broken like I'm never going to heal  
I see a light  
A little grace, a little faith unfurled  
Hello world..."


	14. Chapter 14: Word Forward

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness. Language.

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. **Dark**. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, guys, for the long absence. To reward your patience, I'll be uploading two chapters today and then I'll disappear for a bit (work). Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and/or followed this piece. Those of you who review know that I usually PM y'all. I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to do that individually. It means alot to me that you review, and I'll try to get to you in the next few days. Thanks for reading, and, the sound remains the same: **Please** **REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Word Forward**

* * *

Snow stepped around to the trunk, glancing quickly at Emma. She looked back at the door and bent low to open it. The door creaked slightly as Snow opened it. Emma saw Snow's form stiffen in surprise. Without being prompted, Emma stepped forward, guiding Henry around the apples, to Snow's side. All three of them looked inside the trunk.

"What the…?" Emma questioned, surprise lacing her voice. Henry was looking back and forth between his mother and grandmother.

"It's empty," he said softly. The bluebird was gone.

"Where did it go?" Emma asked, disbelief heavy in her voice. The question hung in the air, unanswered.

At last, Snow spoke. "James," she called, voice hushed. He was behind her, continuing the celebration amongst their friends.

"James," Snow called again, voice tense, more insistent this time. Still, he did not hear her.

"JAMES!" she yelled, eyes still on the empty trunk.

Her tone, more so than his real name being spoken, got Charming's attention. He broke free from Granny's embrace and jogged to his wife's side, avoiding the acidic spots on the ground. He glanced at all three of their faces before his eyes traveled back to Snow's. Emma's face was blank and still; Henry's eyes were wide with wonder. Snow's face was a mirror of Henry's.

"What?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "What is it?"

Emma felt the other's eyes on their small group. Snow opened her mouth to speak but Emma beat her to it. "It's just…we want to get out of here," she started, lying. "Especially away from that place," she muttered, the quick glance she shot at the Mayor's Mansion not going unnoticed by Charming.

Snow glanced back at Emma in surprise. She knew Emma wanted to keep the tree a secret but didn't understand why. However, given that she was now talking to Charming, rather than giving him the cold shoulder she had preferred the previous day, she was willing to go along with the lie. She kept quiet, praying Henry would do the same.

As soon as she spoke, Emma pulled Henry to her, hoping that he would understand her unspoken wish that he remain silent. Henry did trust her expressly, and despite his inquisitive nature, he stayed quiet, listening to Emma.

Charming swallowed and nodded. Of course Emma didn't want to remain on the mansion's grounds any longer. It was more than understandable; it was probably healthy for his daughter to want to get away from the place where she had been held for so long.

Their group of friends watched and listened as the small family spoke quickly around the tree. Only Ruby smelled the lie Emma spoke. A frown crossed her face; fortunately, no one was watching her so her response wouldn't give Emma away. She shouldn't be frowning during such a happy time-it wasn't every day that a family separated was reunited.

Snow smiled as she reached for Charming's hand. They held hands and smiled as they rejoined their friends. Snow knew, without looking, that Emma was behind her and to her left, still maintaining a grip on Henry's shoulder. She knew the blonde was listening as she spoke.

"My friends…I don't know how to thank you. You've come to my rescue over and over, and have shown a loyalty few have inside them, let alone ever express," Snow said, her expression radiating sincerity. "You've helped me recover my husband," she smiled wider and squeezed Charming's hand.

"As well as my daughter," she turned and shot a quick smile at Emma, who regarded her with a ghost of a smile before her features melted into stillness, "and grandson." Henry, being Henry, smiled unabashedly at the crowd who grinned back at the young boy.

"I am going to ask you for one more favor. Regina is gone," she said, simply, as gasps sounded from the crowd. Questions began to issue from her friends. She let them speak until the noise faded to a murmur. Snow then held up a hand for silence. "Of course you have questions. I will be happy to answer them, but my family and I need some time to come to terms with all that's happened." Snow paused, and met each of her friend's eyes, lingering on Ruby's. The werewolf's eyes were shadowed and Snow noticed she had taken a step back, so that she was on the outskirts of the group. Snow continued to speak, though she knew Ruby's behavior was going to be addressed, soon.

"The favor I ask of you is that, once we leave here today, you remain off of the mansion's grounds. There are…," Snow's eyes darkened and pain crossed her face. She cleared her throat and continued. "Things happened in the mansion. You all know the type of evil that Regina was. I'm asking for all of our safety that you stay out of the mansion's grounds. Please," Snow asked, her eyes imploring as they scanned the crowd.

There was collective agreement there, she noticed, except for Ruby. If she was reading her old friend correctly, Ruby was hung up on something. Whether it was Emma's capture, the abuse she suffered at Regina's hands, or the secret they were hiding about the tree, Snow couldn't say, but clearly the werewolf was onto them.

In small groups their friends departed. Emma released her grip on Henry's shoulder and pushed him gently towards Archie. Archie accepted the young boy's hand, casting a sympathetic look towards Emma as he disappeared into the house's depths, to reappear a few minutes later on the sidewalk. Granny began to walk through the mansion. She paused in the back doorway and looked back at her granddaughter, quirking an eyebrow at her. Ruby hadn't moved. She shook her head at her grandmother and Granny left, muttering about girls and secrets.

* * *

At last, only Emma, Charming, Snow and Ruby were left in the backyard. Ruby was beyond angry. First, Emma was treating her parents terribly. She could see the sadness and pain in Snow's expression as she had watched Emma lean on the fence. Then, she had prevented Snow from telling the townspeople something _important_…and_ lied_ about it.

Ruby's stance was aggressive, every bit of the wolf displayed. She was all but bearing her teeth. Unconsciously, Emma shifted to step in front of Snow and Charming. Emma matched Ruby's stance, her fists clenched at her side as she considered the other woman.

"Why did you lie?" Ruby accused, her voice ringing out in the crisp air. Her eyes were locked on Emma's, noting the way the blonde tensed and narrowed her eyes.

Snow felt Charming stiffen in surprise at her side. He pivoted to face his daughter, drawing even with her. Snow was quiet. She, too, wanted to know what Emma's plan was.

"Did you see?" Emma demanded, taking a step towards the werewolf.

A low growl of warning issued deep from Ruby's throat. Emma halted, her eyes cold. Both women's faces were expressionless masks. The women remained in that position, frozen chess pieces on a board only they could view, considering each other. Emma seemed to vibrate, poised for a fight, and rolled onto the balls of her feet. Ruby took in Emma's aggressive stance and smelled the anger radiating from the blonde. She suppressed another growl as she faced off with the other woman. For a long moment, neither moved. Emma finally broke the silence.

"Did. You. See."

"No," Ruby admitted, eyes narrowed.

Snow took a step forward, and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, trying to dispel some of the tension between Ruby and Emma, whose source of conflict was entirely unknown to the brunette. Emma felt like cold marble under her hand. Ruby saw the way her eyes flashed angrily at Snow's touch and Ruby knew if she had been in wolf form that her hackles would've been raised. The urge to protect Snow was extremely strong. The woman side of Ruby tried to calm the wolf; Emma would not hurt her mother, but her behavior was strange and brought out the defensiveness of the loyal wolf. The aggression Emma was displaying was doing nothing to calm the werewolf.

"What was I supposed to see?" Ruby asked, her voice as icy as Emma's.

Charming's eyes scanned from one woman's face to the next, trying to understand the situation. He was clearly missing something and didn't understand Emma's sudden animosity towards a woman she'd always been decent to.

"A bluebird," Snow spoke up quietly. She felt Emma shift and stiffen, the tension tightening her daughter's shoulders. "A bluebird flew into the open door of the tree. The door closed. I went over to the tree and opened the door, trying to let the bird out," the brunette explained and then shook her head. "When I opened the door, the bluebird was gone and the tree was empty." Her words hovered in the air, the implications thick with promise.

Ruby's eyebrows shot up. "You mean…" she began, her voice barely a whisper. She swallowed and tried again. "You mean…we may have found a portal? A way home?" she asked. She didn't wait for confirmation as she turned back to Emma.

"If that's what you lied about, then why the hell wouldn't you want everyone to know?" she demanded, her voice shrill with fury.

Emma was silent, her face expressionless. Snow moved so that she could see her daughter's face, also wanting to know the answer to Ruby's question. She was no longer touching Emma as she locked her eyes on Emma's face.

"You're absolutely right. Why wouldn't I want everyone to know that I've found a magical portal that leads us home?" she replied, her voice thick with anger, sarcasm weaved throughout. "Where the hell is home? Some fucking fairy tale land that shouldn't exist? A place that brought out a woman who…" Emma's voice broke. She pushed the words out, twisted and angry, around her tears. "A woman who tortured me endlessly for…" She laughed, an angry and bitter thing. "God, I don't even know how long she had me. She tortured me every day for her own amusement. She nearly killed me, each time bringing me right back for more. I wasn't even allowed to _die_." Emma wiped furiously at her eyes and schooled her features into an angry mask, smothering the urge to cry.

"You're right, Ruby, why wouldn't I want everyone, especially _my son_, to return to a place like that?" she finished, noting with some satisfaction the shock on the werewolf's face.

"I'm done here," she spat. "I'm leaving." Emma shouldered past Ruby and Snow, gritting her teeth as she had to go back through the mansion. Some perverse sense made her pick up the ruined red leather jacket as she stormed out of the mansion.

* * *

The trio stood in stunned silence. Snow watched her daughter's form fade into the house's interior. She wanted to follow after her, but knew she had to deal with Ruby and Charming.

At last, Ruby spoke. "I had n-no idea," she stuttered. "I knew something bad happened to Emma, and I knew Regina was the cause," she turned sorrowful eyes to Snow.

"I didn't know…or I wouldn't have pushed. I know that I've been away from our land for twenty-eight years, now that the Curse broke. All we've been trying to do is figure out how to get back. When I found out that Emma had the answer, well," Ruby sighed, "I was angry, and with the wolf so close, I had even less tact than usual. I am sorry."

Ruby meant it; she was sad for Emma, that her life had been made worse by the Curse breaking, not better, as it had for the townspeople, and that her best friend's bitter enemy had done…God only knew what to the younger woman. Then, Regina had imprisoned Emma's son and Emma had been unable to help him, forced to wait, and go through another heartbreak at his small, unmoving form. Emma had saved him from death once before, which was one time too many. Ruby remembered how, she, too, had held her breath as Henry was revealed, fearing the worse.

Snow nodded. "It's not your fault. I didn't know why she lied, either." They stood in silence. Despite the drama that had just played out in front of him, Charming couldn't help the thrill of possibility that moved through him.

"Did you really see a bluebird disappear?" Charming asked, his voice filled with hope.

"Yes. But," Snow paused, the tone of her voice a warning, "We don't actually know _where_ the bird went."

"Where else could it have gone?" Ruby asked.

Charming and Snow pondered the question. Charming shook his head. "Unfortunately, I think there's only one way to find out. Climb in, shut the door and see where you land. I have a feeling it's a one way trip," he said. "Once you go through, there's no way to send word back. There's no way to _come_ back," he said, his voice quiet as his gaze focused on Snow's face.

Snow looked at him, and, in that moment, a million things passed between the couple. Ruby couldn't even begin to describe the depth and understanding of the relationship before her. Charming and Snow broke eye contact with each other and turned to the werewolf.

"Before we do or say anything, we need more information."

Ruby shook her head in agreement. "The tree is too valuable to leave unguarded," she said. "I can stay here and keep watch. The backyard is secluded enough that no one should see me back here."

Snow nodded in agreement, grateful for Ruby's help. "In the meantime, Charming and I are going to go find Mother Superior. The Blue Fairy may not have her magic now, but she's still the expert on it, besides Rumplestiltskin, and I am not making another deal with that imp," Snow finished, her voice dark.

The group nodded their agreement. Ruby turned on her heel and faded into the overgrown yard, using the wolf's ability to hide. Charming shook his head slightly, marveling at the werewolf's prowess as she disappeared before his eyes, before turning back to his wife. "Let's go see Blue."

As they moved to the back door, Charming leading the way, Snow felt her eyes drawn, once more, to the trunk. She pulled the back door closed, with a sigh, and moved as quickly through the mansion as she could, not wanting to see anything else that would force her to contemplate what Regina had done to her child. She paused in the hallway, her mouth a thin line of pain, as she realized Emma's leather jacket was gone.

* * *

Emma kept her head down as she stomped down the sidewalk. Her mind was racing, preventing her from planning her destination. Instead, she kept walking, feeling the way her feet slid around in the shoes Ruby had given her, which were too big. Her name was called several times in greeting, but she continued her forced walk, deaf to the voices around her.

At last, the gentle sound of the Atlantic Ocean lapping at the sand broke through to her. She looked up and realized she was standing by the remains of Henry's castle. She sat on one of the wooden beams that remained and looked out into the calm ocean. She wished, briefly, that her inner turmoil would become as tranquil as the waters she viewed. Her brow furrowed as she raised a hand to her mouth, her palm covering her lips, and her fingers supporting her chin. She sat in that position, allowing the cold to seep in through the open jacket.

At last, Emma remembered the red leather jacket and placed it in her lap, turning it so that she could see the sliced leather and the blood that stained it. Her blood. Her face grew harsh. Fury, pain, hatred, accusations, blame-the thoughts and emotions swirled through her, twisting her stomach. Images, unbidden, cropped up suddenly, appearing to her mind's eye. She retched and threw herself away from the beam, coming to rest on all fours in the sand. She panted and worked to get herself under control, forcing her thoughts desperately to anything else. Nothing was as terrible as thinking she had been abandoned, once again, by her parents, to be tortured and killed.

There was no logic in her, nothing to point out that Regina had enacted a nearly successful plan to make Snow and Charming think Emma had left. It was worse, she thought, as she felt the cold, wet sand on her hands, to think that Snow had thought Emma was still in town and had made no effort to find her. She could've been saved sooner. Emma dug her fingers into the sand, relishing the feeling of the rough grains scraping along her hands. It wasn't fair, she thought, that her body had been healed while the rest of her remained so very damaged. She broke down then, the screams of rage ravaging her throat as she sobbed, her cries echoing off the rocks.

Finally, Emma sat back on her haunches, letting the light breeze that came off the water dry her cheeks. She felt numb again. It was preferable to feeling, and in that moment, she would've given anything for a bottle of whiskey, or some bail jumper to chase, anything to keep from thinking. She considered her options. She knew she couldn't leave Henry. Regina was gone; there shouldn't be any obstacles to getting custody of him. Perhaps she could adopt him and leave? She didn't care to be the Sheriff anymore; she wanted nothing to do with Storybrooke or its citizens, besides Henry, of course. She was so intensely angry with Snow White. Not only had she not come to her rescue, but she had taken away her best friend, the first person Emma had ever allowed herself to get close to in a long, long time. Her thoughts turned to David. He was a confusing entity of mismatched actions. On the one hand, he claimed to be her father, and had, she admitted, shown fatherly tendencies. On the other, he was the man who had broken Mary Margaret's heart. She felt only cold indifference towards him.

Snow White, however, was a different story. Emma had hated her parents before, when they were simply faceless people who had abandoned her to the side of a road. Now, she had a face for the woman who gave birth to her, and she felt that her hatred had only intensified. Emma sighed. There were no words to describe how badly she wanted Mary Margaret back, to return to a time when she had a best friend who had helped her create a family.

She thought about different courses of action and planned as the gentle wind played with her hair, alone, on Henry's beach.

* * *

Snow was torn. As she matched Charming's stride, her thoughts, turned quickly to Emma. Was Emma destined to remain broken? Would her daughter always be a hurt woman who held herself coldly aloof to keep others at bay? As Mary Margaret, she had made inroads with Emma, helping her to lower those shields she kept guarding her heart. They hadn't had any time to work out their new relationship before Emma disappeared. Snow felt nothing but white-hot anger directed at her from the blonde, while Emma maintained the indifference she had always shown David towards Charming. She promised herself that she would stay with Emma and work with her as long as she needed to mend their fences. First, though, they needed to talk to the Blue Fairy.

Fortunately, the trip to the convent was not a long one. Charming knocked on the door of the Mother Superior's office. It was opened a few seconds later, by the Blue Fairy, who looked mildly surprised to see them.

"Please," she said, "Come in. What can I do for you?" she asked. Snow scanned the room quickly, having never visited the office as Mary Margaret. It was not a large office, dominated by a dark oak desk, polished to a fine sheen. There was a modern office chair behind the desk, which Blue sat in, indicating to them, that they were to seat themselves in the small, older style leather chairs in front of the desk. Rows of bookshelves filled the wall behind Blue and a small, older computer perched in a corner of the massive desk, the monitor turned towards the fairy.

Snow hesitated, uncertain how much to tell the Blue Fairy. Charming was silent beside her, willing to let her take the lead. She had always been the eloquent speaker, between the two of them.

Snow made her decision and straightened, aware of the way the Blue Fairy watched her.

"About three weeks ago, we saved Regina from a mob," Snow began, watching to see if the Blue Fairy had knowledge of the events. Blue nodded once but didn't speak, waiting for the brunette to continue.

"Emma," just saying her name made Snow's heart ache, "placed Regina under house arrest. A few hours later, she went to check on her, to explain the terms. From that time until yesterday, Regina held my daughter captive," Snow said, her jaw clenching. She saw Blue's eyes widen.

"For more than three weeks, Regina…hurt Emma. We were eventually able to find her and, when we went to rescue her, Regina captured Charming and I as well. Emma saved us," she murmured quietly, smiling sadly.

"Emma used magic, utilizing the ancient Oathbreaker curse," the Blue Fairy quirked an eyebrow at Snow. Snow shook her head. "I have no idea how she knew the words to speak, but she did. We Declared Regina and she was banished to the Infinite Forest. Emma's magic sent her away. Then, we had to find Henry. Emma seemed to instinctively know where he was." Snow shook her head again. "Emma…changed. After she used magic to banish Regina, she was healed by it, physically. So," she gestured to Charming, "Was James. We followed Emma to Regina's apple tree. Emma cut it down with a chainsaw, thinking that Henry was trapped inside, and that destroying the tree was the way to release him. It didn't work. We asked Gepetto to carve a door in the tree. When Emma opened the door, magic rushed out, like it did with True Love's Kiss, for us," Snow glanced at Charming, smiling briefly. "And like it did for Henry. Henry was safe, inside the trunk of the tree."

Snow stopped the tale, watching the Blue Fairy. Blue was quiet, her fingers steepled together as she listened. "There's more, isn't there?" she asked softly.

Snow nodded, marveling, as she always did, at the Blue Fairy's knowledge.

"Yes. Emma, Henry and I were watching the open door on the tree trunk. A bluebird fell into the trunk and the door shut. I opened the door and the bluebird was gone. We think it was transported to our land. We think the tree is a portal," Snow finished, eyes locked on the Blue Fairy's face.

"A portal," Blue murmured softly, shaking her head in amazement. "A way home. It's harder," she said, "Now that the curse is broken, to know that we were here for twenty eight years, and now have the possibility of returning, if the tree is a portal. We could've been home that much sooner if only our other selves had known to look." She chuckled drily. The humor faded from her expression.

"Tell me about Emma."

Snow sighed deeply. "What do you want to know?"

"What did it look like when she used magic?"

Snow thought hard. "There was a wind, a light breeze that ruffled our hair, but tore at Regina. Emma seemed to kind of… glow." There was no other word for it. "I think the magic gave her strength, and Charming and I saw what she looked like _before_…" Snow paused and swallowed hard. "It was awful," she said quietly. She fell silent, lost in her reverie.

"Emma knew all of the words to the Oathbreaker curse," Charming spoke up. "After the magic healed us, she seemed exhausted, but, well, not happy, exactly, but…okay. She talked to us like she knew who we were and like she _loved_ us. And then," his expression darkened. "It was like she was two people. The Emma who saved us and the Emma who hated us. Could the magic have changed her?"

The Blue Fairy contemplated the situation. She shook her head, eyes closed. "We all know magic comes with a price. Emma is a product of your True Love, a very powerful magic, which, I believe is why she was able to use magic. Once Emma believed in the Curse, and brought Henry back, conceivably, she could've used magic from that point on. It doesn't sound like she did," Blue said, holding up a hand to stop Charming's protest. "But the ability was there, nonetheless." Blue lapsed into thoughtful silence. "I'd like to talk to Emma."

Blue shifted in her seat, leaning forward on the desk. "Now, about the tree. Does anyone else know that it might be a portal? Is it guarded?" The Blue Fairy asked, her face concerned.

"Only Emma, Henry, Ruby and we know about it. Ruby is guarding it now," Charming said.

Blue nodded. "Very well. I think it's only fair to the town that you let them know about it, but not right away. As you said, James, we don't know where the portal leads, though it is logical that it would return us to our home. The last of the magical trees was used to make the wardrobe, as you well know. We also don't know what kind of shape our land will be in. The Ogres may have returned," Blue cautioned, her face creased with worry. "Or worse creatures may be roaming our land. Please, give me the rest of the day to ponder this situation," Blue requested. "I will come find you tomorrow and provide the rest of my counsel."

Snow looked at Charming. As one, the couple nodded, agreeing to keep the portal a secret for the time being.

* * *

Blue waited until the couple left her office before opening her bottom most desk drawer. She removed a small plain box, cradling it with both hands. It had two small bronze hinges but no other decoration. She set it on the desk and allowed her hands to drop away. She lifted her right hand and opened the simple lid. Her face was expressionless as she looked at what it contained. Poor Emma. Doomed to her fate of being the broken Savior the rest of her short life? Blue's face grew determined. Not if she had anything to say about it. She snapped the lid of the box closed and stood up. She needed to find the Sheriff, _now_.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was worth the wait. Thanks to my beta, tjmack-you're friggin awesome. Please review. Oh, and as a cautionary note, the lyrics below contain a few "F" bombs. You were warned.

Music: "Word Forward" Foo Fighters

"Years that I've wasted  
These I owe you's

They're just fucking words  
This is life or death  
It's time to clear the air  
You better save your breath  
Say have you heard  
Say have you heard  
The Poison in my heart  
And voices in my head?

Years that I've wasted  
These I owe you's

I meant every word for word for word forward  
Word for word for word forward  
Word for word for word forward  
Word for word for word forward

But it's only words  
I meant every word  
They're just fucking words

Word for word? for word forward  
Word for word? for word forward  
Word for word? for word forward  
Word for word? for word forward  
Word for word? for word forward"


	15. Chapter 15: Bleeding Out

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc. Y'all know the drill.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

A/N: As promised, another chapter. Once again, sorry about not being able to PM those of you who've reviewed. Life is a bit on the crazy side right now. Please **REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bleeding Out**

* * *

Despite the shifting sand, the footsteps were quiet, almost hesitant. Still, Emma heard them as someone made their way to where she still kneeled in the sand. She stiffened reflexively and stared balefully at the intruder. Despite the warning, Emma couldn't keep the quick look of shock that passed on her face, as she saw that her visitor was the Mother Superior. She waited until the other woman, no, _fairy_, was within earshot.

"What do _you_ want?" Emma asked rudely. Even with the rudeness, the exhaustion in the young woman's face did not go unnoticed by the Blue Fairy, as the Sheriff watched her warily approach.

Blue didn't speak. She stopped in front of Emma, looking at the blonde kneeled in the wet sand. Wordlessly, she offered a hand to Emma. Emma had a quick internal struggle before accepting the hand. The Blue Fairy was surprisingly strong, and pulled the slender blonde to her feet quickly. Blue appraised the younger woman, noting the marks of magic all fairies could see, drifting lazily around Emma. The hues were wrong, grays and blacks mixing with bright colors. She realized what it meant and took a deep breath, as she considered how to begin the very difficult conversation she was about to have. Emma crossed her arms and kept her eyes on the sand, only a few feet separating them.

"Emma…when was the second time you used magic?" Blue began, watching the blonde's gaze snap up.

"Who told you I used magic?" she asked defensively.

Blue smiled softly. "Well, I saw you use it the first time, when you saved Henry."

She stopped and let the silence stretch between them, waiting patiently.

Emma fidgeted and dropped her eyes. "I don't think I technically used it the second time," she said, cocking her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"It was forced from me…by Regina." Emma said the other woman's name in a whisper, fear palpable on her features. Emma continued when Blue didn't interrupt.

"I really don't know how to explain it," Emma said, shaking her head. "Why am I even trying to make sense of this?" she scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. "We're talking about _magic_," she huffed, voice scornful. She lapsed into silence, turned away from the fairy.

Blue allowed the Sheriff a few moments to compose herself. Then, she reached out and gently turned Emma by the shoulder, feeling the rough fabric on her hands.

"Tell me," Blue commanded, in a voice that brooked no argument. She peered at Emma's face and waited for her to speak.

Emma hunched in on herself, remembering that first encounter with the Evil Queen. Her hands shook as she related the memory.

"I went to check on Regina. When I got there, she was childish and tried to play dominance games with me. When I didn't buckle, she actually offered me a drink, and became civil. When she handed me the drink, our hands touched. I'm not really sure what happened next," Emma admitted. "There was a tingle and then, suddenly, she wasn't Regina anymore. She was a _monster_…"

Emma's eyes found the leather jacket. "She killed me, sort of," Emma offered a half-shrug, one slender shoulder raised. The Blue Fairy saw the stains on the leather, and the slash on the front and knew that Emma had been impaled. She began to understand.

"She brought you back, didn't she?" the Blue Fairy asked, eyes sorrowful.

"Yes." The affirmation was whispered, nearly lost in the breeze that blew off the water. Emma hugged herself tightly, as if that was the only way to keep herself together.

Blue took a step towards the young woman but didn't touch her, sensing she would lose the slight amount of trust she had gained. "Please tell me about how you defeated Regina," Blue requested, keeping her voice light, in an attempt to keep from frightening the blonde.

Emma nodded once. "Regina was going to pull out Snow White's heart…you know about how she does that?"

Blue nodded.

"Well, I-I couldn't let her. I jumped in front of Snow and Regina's hand went into my chest instead. She had a hand on my heart and was starting to pull it out," Emma broke off and shivered at the memory.

"Then, Regina stopped. I felt…warm…numb, I don't know how to explain it and then it was like I had no choice. There were words in my mind that I had to speak. I called Regina…," Emma frowned, trying to remember the spell. "An Oathbreaker, a Murderer and a Betrayer. Then Snow picked up where I left off and Regina's hand fell out of my chest, and my heart was still where it was supposed to be. Regina seemed to get smaller and," Emma shrugged, "she disappeared."

"So…when you banished her, Regina was still touching you?" Blue asked carefully.

Emma thought. She nodded. "That seems right."

Blue felt the weight of the Sheriff's gaze. Emma seemed to be staring right through her, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Why are you here?" she asked, voice deliberately even.

Blue hesitated, but knew that the blonde would value honesty; besides, she knew about Emma's talent-a lie would be wasted.

"Your parents," the fairy saw Emma wince, "came to ask me about the tree. They told me some of the events surrounding it, as well." Catching the shocked look on Emma's face, Blue held up a calming hand. "They didn't tell me what happened to you in any kind of detail. That is for you, and you alone, to know, until you decide to tell someone." Blue hesitated, not wanting to overstep, before saying, "I would encourage you to talk to _someone_ about what happened."

Emma shifted on her feet but made no sign she had heard the fairy's last sentence. Emma turned towards the shoreline and watched as the sun began its slow descent. She could feel the Blue Fairy studying her. Finally, Blue began to walk towards the road. As she passed Emma, she paused. They were parallel when the Blue Fairy placed a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder. She squeezed once and let her hand drop before Emma could shrug her off.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," she murmured gently. Emma looked at her sharply, angrily, not wanting to see the pity on the fairy's face.

Blue's eyes were sad but not pitying. Emma looked at her for a moment before nodding once. "Thanks," she said gruffly, meeting the fairy's eyes for a moment. Blue waited until Emma was looking at the ocean before resuming her journey to the road.

Their brief touch had confirmed Blue's deepest fear.

* * *

Emma remained frozen, staring at the horizon as the sun sank into the ocean's depths. The colors the sunset created were amazing, reminding her that the cold world did contain beauty. She began to shiver and realized that she was cold. Her stomach rumbled unexpectedly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten all day. Emma's thoughts returned to her earlier plans, before the Blue Fairy had come to her. Currently, she didn't have anywhere to live besides Mary Margaret's apartment. If she had to, she could bunk up at the Sheriff's station, but that seemed repugnant. It would place her in the path of the townspeople. She didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't trust anyone. Her best friend, one of the few people she had ever trusted, was gone, never to return. She felt a jolt as she realized that she had trusted the Blue Fairy during their brief conversation. She shook her head at herself.

Emma decided to go back to Mary Margaret's apartment, after a stop at the Sheriff's department to pick up the Bug, just in case she needed to leave. The last thing the blonde wanted was to feel trapped. Her stomach clenched at the thought and she shook herself, remembering the feel of the bindings on her wrists. Well, she was free now, and she intended to stay that way.

* * *

"Do you think Blue found Emma?" Snow asked. Charming knew she had been waiting to ask the question until Henry was asleep. After stopping at the convent, the couple had gone to Archie's apartment slash office and picked up their grandson. If Emma was unable to watch him, they were the next best guardians. Archie had readily agreed and Henry had only been too happy. He had asked where Emma was, to which Charming gave vague answers. Henry didn't seem satisfied by the responses, but hadn't pushed the issue, showing considerable wisdom for his young years.

Charming kept his voice low as he spoke, standing in the kitchen, as he washed dishes. Snow stood beside him, drying what he handed her. Henry was in their bed and would be transitioned to the couch once the couple were ready to retire for the night.

"I think she did. You know how determined she is."

"What do you think they talked about? Do you think she can help Emma?" Snow asked, turning concerned eyes to him.

Charming sighed deeply. "I certainly hope so. As far as what they talked about," he shook his head. "I really can't say. Maybe Emma will tell us, one day."

Charming turned off the water and turned to face his wife. Tears glistened in his sorrowful eyes. "Do you think Emma…will our daughter come back to us?" he asked.

Between Mary Margaret and David, Mary had obviously known Emma better. Charming was counting on Snow's alter ego to provide insight, and, ultimately comfort, to ease his worry.

Snow considered the question, canting her head to the side. She ran through Mary Margaret's memories.

"Everything Mary Margaret remembers says 'yes'," Snow nodded confidently. "Emma will come home, in her own time. All of the issues between us, all the things that happened to her when Regina had her…we will deal with them as a family." She grasped James's hand in her own and squeezed it. "We'll deal with it together."

They finished the dishes in silence. Snow couldn't help but watch the clock as the hour grew later and later. At last, Charming moved Henry to the couch and tucked him in. The young boy stirred slightly but didn't wake.

As Charming put Henry to bed, Snow disappeared. Charming found her a few minutes later in the linen closet. She had gathered fresh bedding and held it to her chest.

"I'm going to make Emma's bed," she said, a little defensively.

Charming offered her a tiny smile and nodded. "I'm going to let you," he said kindly. He left her side. Snow thought that he was going to bed.

* * *

Snow threw the mattress back into place as quietly as she could. She placed the navy blue fitted sheet on the four corners, pulling it tight, and smoothed a hand over the fabric, frowning at a few wrinkles that remained. She threw the top sheet out, smiling slightly as it fell into place perfectly. She tucked it in, folding it back at the headboard and picked up the comforter.

Snow had to stop and catch her breath as Emma's scent wafted from the material. She had finally, _finally _found her daughter. Mary Margaret knew some of what Emma had gone through in her short life, most of it unpleasant. Snow, too, had some idea of what Emma had gone through with Regina, and felt a twinge of guilt. She just wanted Emma home. She was sure Emma blamed her for many things and wanted the chance to explain, to hear how Emma really felt, first hand, not colored by Mary Margaret's perspective.

She let her breath out in a huff and continued to make the bed. The pillows were harder. As she peeled off the pillowcases, she held the fabric away from her. Emma's scent was heaviest there and tears filled the brunette's eyes, threatening to fall. Despite what Snow had told Charming, she shared his fear that Emma wouldn't return. Was it worse if Emma never returned or if she returned only to get Henry and leave? What if they were never able to reconcile? Emma's earlier words echoed through her mind again. _Which Curse is worse?_

Snow sighed and finished the bed. She wanted Emma to come home _now_ but knew she'd have to settle for sleeping with the baby blanket once more. She paused in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. She began to close the door and then stopped, wanting to keep the hope that Emma would return home burning brightly. She surveyed the room one last time and then made her way downstairs, seeking comfort in the arms of her loving husband.

* * *

Something woke Snow later that night. She opened her eyes, pushing herself up on one arm and blinking blearily at her husband who was sound asleep. He was on his back, one arm outstretched. They had fallen asleep cuddled together. Sometime during the night, she must've rolled away from him. Snow froze, breathing softly, listening for the noise that had woken her up.

There it was. A soft sound, barely audible from inside her bedroom. Snow rolled to her feet and padded across the wooden floor quietly. With a last glance at Charming, she opened the door quietly, and stepped outside, leaving the door cracked open. Her first thought was Henry. Was her grandson talking in his sleep? She paused outside her bedroom and listened, trying to determine both what the sound was and where it was coming from.

She heard the sound again. Snow's head jerked up sharply as she realized the sound was issuing from Emma's bedroom. Her concern intensified as she identified the sound as a whimper of pain. She quickly climbed the steps to the loft, pausing at the door. It was closed. She clearly remembered leaving the door open after finishing the bed. Snow knocked quietly, a quick rap of knuckles on wood.

"Emma…?" the brunette called softly.

The whimper resounded again. "No…" Emma's voice cried, loud enough to be heard through the door. "Please…"

Snow's heart clenched and she opened the door. She paused in the doorway, one hand curled on the doorknob, allowing her eyes to adjust as she sought Emma's form. Her daughter was curled into a tight ball, the comforter pushed away from her. Pain was etched across her features, making Snow's heartbeat accelerate, matching her steps as she flew across the floor. Snow didn't hesitate. Nothing mattered except her daughter.

"Stop…" Emma cried. The brunette perched on the edge of the bed, noticing that Emma was covered in sweat. Her heart pounded as she reached for Emma's shoulders, grasping them with both hands, as she attempted to shake her from the nightmare.

"No, Regina…Stop!" Emma cried, still trapped. Snow shook her a little harder, calling her name. Emma's eyes popped open and she sat bolt upright. Emma began to jerk out of her grasp, terror evident on her face when she stopped, distinguishing the brunette as friend, not foe. The younger woman launched herself into the other woman's arms, her tears quickly soaking the back of Snow's shirt.

"Oh, Mary Margaret," Emma gasped out as sobs wracked through her. Snow had already pulled her daughter into her grasp and tightened her hold, despite the name. Her heart broke yet again. The way Emma cried now and the words she had heard earlier, upon entering the room, left her with little doubt. Emma had been dreaming about her torture, locked in a nightmare of memories and horrors.

Snow trailed her hand soothingly through Emma's hair, letting her cry until the sobs receded. Emma pulled away gently and looked at the brunette. "It was awful, Mary," she said, her eyes dark with fear and sadness. Snow didn't correct her daughter.

Emma was quiet for a long moment, her eyes on the comforter. Her hands were shaking as she played with the edge. "Will you…stay with me…?" she whispered without looking at the other woman. As Snow gazed at her, she could see that Emma was still half in the nightmare; her reality was fuzzy at best. There was no way she could leave. Snow offered her a small smile.

"Of course. I'll wake you again if you have another nightmare," Snow promised. She climbed into bed beside her daughter. Emma turned on her side so that she was facing the brunette. Snow mirrored her, only a few inches separating the mother and daughter. Snow was sad, knowing that Emma was only allowing her to get close because she was confused and believed she was still Mary Margaret. Snow stroked her daughter's cheek softly with her thumb, noticing Emma's dark eyes as she slowly calmed. Snow watched her daughter as Emma's breathing evened out and her eyes closed. A few moments later, she was asleep. Snow smiled to herself, despite the sadness she felt. She matched her breathing to Emma's and drifted into restlessness.

Their peace didn't last. Emma woke up, thrashing in her sleep, as another nightmare held her captive. Snow pulled Emma to her and held her, rocking her gently, as she never had, comforting her. Emma cried again, clutching onto the front of Snow's shirt, twisting the material. Her sobs intensified as her emotions coursed through her. She took deep, shuddering breaths, regaining control. Emma normally would not have allowed even Mary Margaret this close but the nightmares had shook her to the core.

At last, the younger woman fell asleep, her breath warm on Snow's neck, where she had burrowed. Her head was tucked under Snow's chin. Her fist remained tight on Snow's t-shirt, cradled in her mother's arms as she slipped into quiet slumber. Snow fought against sleep, scared that when she opened her eyes in the morning, Emma would be lost to her again. Ultimately, Snow decided to enjoy the borrowed time she had with her daughter, even if it was under a false pretense of sorts. As she held her daughter tight, Snow tried to tell herself that everything would work itself out. She garnered what little solace she could from that thought and closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Oh, good, the angst is back (which is what you're probably thinking). It'll get better...eventually :) Thanks again, tjmack! Please **Review! ** Cheers :D

* * *

Music: "Bleeding Out" Imagine Dragons (whole song, not just a passage...so apt for this chapter IMO)

"I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)"


	16. Chapter 16: Secrets

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

**I LOVE MY READERS, TRUE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Secrets**

* * *

Emma awoke and froze, trying to remember where she was. She was laying in a warm, soft bed and she mentally breathed a sigh of relief. When she had been in Regina's custody, there had been a few dreams she'd had where she was freed. The reality had been made that much darker when she awoke still chained in the dungeon. She kept her eyes closed, thinking. She remembered waiting until it was very late, and all of the lights were out in Mary Margaret's…Snow's…apartment before sneaking into her bed. She had paused in her nighttime mission, to lay a kiss on Henry's forehead, promising him and herself silently that they would be able to see each other soon and talk. She felt she owed him an apology…or something…because she was responsible for his imprisonment as well as the…was death the right word? Well, the disappearance of Regina. She felt herself tense, the hatred and anger creeping through her system at the woman. She made herself breathe deeply and calm down.

The blonde could feel the layer of sweat that covered her body and wrinkled her nose at herself. She opened her eyes, locking onto a patch of pure white skin. She was cuddled, she realized angrily, clutching Snow's sleeping form. They were close, too close. The reflex was unconscious as she pushed herself away. She nearly tumbled outside of the bed, caught in the comforter that lay upon the two of them. She put one foot on the hard wood floor and hopped to keep her balance, her eyes still fixed on Snow White.

* * *

"Shit!" Emma yelled as she lost her balance, falling to the floor with a crash. She had landed on her right hip and elbow, backwards. She closed her eyes in pain, rubbing her funny bone, knowing that there was going to be two nasty bruises on both spots. She pushed herself to a seated position, right leg outstretched on the floor, bending her elbow to assess the damage. Tears of pain sprang into her eyes and she grit her teeth as nerve endings screamed at her. Minor injuries sucked-there were always pissed off nerves that let her know exactly how they felt about being disrupted. She didn't even realize she was letting out a low string of curses that would make a pirate blush until she felt a gentle hand on her right arm. Emma blinked back her tears and opened her eyes, gazing into familiar green eyes. Her fists clenched and she fought the urge to deck the woman seated beside her.

Snow, for her part, did not miss Emma's blatant warning signs: the curses, the tears, the anger and the clenched fists. Still, she remembered the promise she had made herself, to stick with Emma no matter what her daughter threw at her. She sat cross-legged by the blonde's side and reached a gentle hand for Emma's elbow, trying to inspect the damage.

Emma snatched her arm away, trying and failing to suppress the wince that crossed her face at the sudden movement. "I'm _fine_," she hissed, her eyes narrowed.

Snow shrugged, face neutral. "If you say so. What were you doing?"

"Trying to get away from _you_," Emma growled, her eyes filled with hatred and anger. That stung, Emma realized triumphantly.

Snow resisted the urge to flinch, though she knew she couldn't keep the hurt out of her eyes. On the one hand, though, she was glad. She was sick of not understanding Emma. It was about time they had it out.

"Okay. Why were you trying to get away from me?" the brunette asked.

The directness of the question threw Emma. Why had she been trying to get away? She was angry, and she knew it, but why was she so intensely angry?

Emma pulled her right leg to her body, encircling her legs with both arms, pulling herself together.

"It's all your fault," she muttered, not looking at Snow. She fell silent.

Snow noted the way Emma held herself and knew that the posture was completely defensive. She waited, letting the silence stretch until it was almost tangible. She knew Emma wouldn't be able to let it sit. She was right, and smiled internally, when her daughter broke it a few seconds later.

"Why didn't you come find me earlier?"

Snow heard the icy question with the undertone of pain in her daughter's voice. She chose her words carefully, knowing Emma would detect a lie, and not wanting to hurt Emma further.

"You called me," she whispered, "And asked me not to look for you. That you needed space. I was trying to honor your wish," she finished sadly.

Emma let her breath out in a huff. A tiny part of her, the voice that had first told her she could trust Mary Margaret, prodded at her heart. _She didn't know that Emma hadn't made the call._

"That…call," Emma started. "It wasn't made by me…Regina," a frown creased her features, "Regina made the call, using magic, using my voice." She threw a glance at Snow.

Shock was the predominant expression on Snow's face. "I…I thought it was you…" she whispered. Both women stared at each other, frozen. Snow shook her head. "Then…when your things were removed," she gestured to the nearly empty room, "I thought you were gone for good. That you had run away from me again…"

"What about Henry?" Emma demanded. "You know there's no way I would leave without him!"

Snow shook her head. "No, I know. The classes got switched up, and he wasn't in my class anymore. I thought I'd seen him at school," she held up a hand. "Let me back up. I...I had been sleeping with your baby blanket," she admitted, face sheepish. Emma's gaze jerked up from the floor she'd been studying so intently to Snow's face. _The baby blanket…_

"That's when I realized that there was no way you'd left, even though someone had made it _look_ like you left. You would've taken it with you, no matter where I had it," she explained simply. "Ruby was able to use the blanket to track you to Regina's mansion. She mentioned that your patrol car hadn't moved and that no one had seen Henry. She and I realized that Regina must've captured the two of you," she finished, watching Emma's face. "James and I had no choice. Ruby begged us to wait for help, but we had to go find you." Snow shook her head, features dark. "The first time we left you alone, we made the choice to give you your best chance," she said, placing a hand gingerly on Emma's knee. She smiled slightly when Emma didn't pull away. "This time, the choice was much easier. I will always put you first, Emma. I will always find you."

Emma considered Snow's story. The brunette's last promise floated through her. She felt…calmed. The darkness in her had receded a bit. Something still seemed off, wrong. The little voice prompted her again, trying to help her ask the right questions. The darkness told her not to trust this woman, that she was a liar, a murderer, and a thief who had stolen her best friend. Darkness won and coursed through her. Emma propelled herself to her feet, features black with emotion. Her hands were curled into fists, aggression in every line of her body as she looked at the surprised brunette at her feet.

"I don't want you!" the blonde shouted bitterly. "I want Mary Margaret, but I can never have her back, can I? Its just one more thing you've taken from me, _mother_," she spat, smiling sickly at the way Snow recoiled from her outburst. "Along with my _normal_ life and my childhood! Tell me, is there anything else you'd like to rip from me?"

* * *

Snow was silent, paralyzed by the unfiltered darkness her daughter was portraying as she spewed venom. She didn't know how to answer, except to keep quiet. Emma was a wild tornado, a storm without a course, a torrent of emotions, and displayed the same darkness she had when trying to get Henry out of the apple tree and after, when Gepetto had been working on the tree. She was beyond bitter or angry or even hateful. She was distorted and wrong. Heartsick, Snow listened to her daughter, knowing that she could not help her, except to be a target. Snow saw Emma take a step towards her, noticing the way Emma's eyes darkened. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Emma's chest. Emma was wearing her usual sleep clothes: the white scoop neck tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. The top section of a circular scar could be seen above Emma's breastbone. It appeared to be the same size as someone's hand…

* * *

Emma took a menacing step forward towards Snow who still hadn't moved. She let out a snort of derision. "You're not even going to defend yourself, are you?" She shook her head, her hazel eyes nearly black. "You're pitiful. You aren't even worth it." The blonde turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Snow waited until she heard the front door slam before she burst into tears. There was a pounding of feet and then the door to Emma's room was pushed open. Charming stood there, breathing heavily, his eyes shocked and concerned as he took in his sobbing wife seated on the cold wood of the floor.

"Snow? What the hell happened? Was Emma here?" He couldn't help the questions that he asked in quick succession, even as she knelt in front of Snow and embraced her.

Charming's wife struggled to get herself under control. At last, she leaned back so that she could see his face. "Something is really, really wrong with Emma. Ruby saw it…she could _smell_ it. We have to go see the Blue Fairy, right now!"

* * *

In the end, Charming had had to stay with Henry. Normally, another of the townsfolk could've been responsible for watching him, but the only person Snow really trusted to be able to protect him against Emma was Ruby and she had her hands full guarding the tree.

Snow filled her husband in quickly and then launched herself to his pickup. She drove hastily, knowing that no one would be on the road at this time of night, and that the Sheriff had her mind on other matters.

The pickup's brakes screeched in protest as she lurched to a halt in front of the convent. Snow pounded on the door a few times before someone, the fairy Nova, opened the door for her. The desperation was evident in the Princess's tone as she requested to see the Mother Superior.

"I know it's late…," Snow glanced at her watch, "Er, early. But I really need to see her, now," she said, all but begging the fairy. Nova cocked her head, studying the brunette before nodding once. "Follow me," she commanded quietly. She led Snow not to the Mother Superior's office, but down empty, echoing corridors, to her private chambers. Nova raised her hand, fingers curled into a fist, and glanced at Snow's face, before rapping sharply on the dark wood of the door. A few seconds of silence passed and then the door opened.

The Blue Fairy opened the door, her eyes unfathomable pools of knowledge. Despite the early hour, she was still dressed in the clothes Snow had seen her in the previous day. As she held open the door for Snow, she dismissed Nova with a nod and a kind smile, silently thanking her for her help. The slight fairy nodded, casting curious eyes at Snow before returning to the corridors.

* * *

Snow, again, couldn't help herself as she surveyed the room. The room was nearly medieval. Stones, not bricks, lined the walls and floors. The floors were covered with area rugs, and Snow felt the chill from the stones through the boots she wore. A roaring fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, guarded on either side by stone figures of roaring lions, darkened by ash, that came up to her waist. A curtain separated the room into halves. Apparently, fairies did sleep, as Snow caught a glimpse of a bed before Blue closed the curtain entirely. The curtain was a deep burgundy and maintained the tone of the room. In a corner of the room was a freestanding picture or mirror, covered by a sheet. Only the tables and chairs seemed out of place. They were leather, but in a more modern style than the chairs in Blue's office. Blue gestured to one of them and Snow sat, facing the fairy who regarded her with carefully guarded eyes.

"What happened?" the Blue Fairy asked without preamble.

"Emma. Emma came home. She snuck inside, to her old room. I heard her having a nightmare and went to wake her. She had two terrible nightmares and…" Snow broke off, remembering the way Emma had allowed her to soothe her. "She woke up this morning, about an hour ago, before me. She…she tried to get away from me," she whispered, heart aching. "When she did, she fell and it woke me up. I tried to help her and she asked me…things. Then she just lost it…she wasn't Emma anymore. She said…awful things. I think she was going to hurt me and then she turned, and fled. When she started to step towards me, she leaned forward and I saw this scar on her chest. It was right over where her heart should be," she said, her gaze locked on Blue's face. "It was about the right size for Regina's fist," she shook her head. "I don't understand. Emma healed herself with her magic. Why, then, is that scar still there?"

Blue closed her eyes and sighed deeply. When she opened her eyes, she appeared to be every bit of her considerable age.

"I went to talk to Emma. She told me when she enacted the Oathbreaker curse and Regina was banished, Regina still had her hand in Emma's chest. I have a theory that I prayed was wrong. You've just confirmed it for me."

"What-" Snow started to ask. Blue held up a hand for her to wait. She stood and disappeared behind the curtain. She reappeared holding a plain box. She sat down and sat the box on the small wooden table between them. Snow picked it up with trembling hands and opened it, removing the item inside. It was a small gold ring, similar to a wedding band. There were only two stones embedded in the ring. Strangely, they were embedded inside the interior of the band and were barely visible on the outside. Both stones were clear and lacked any discernible color.

"The Mother Superior kept it as a heirloom for the convent, having no idea what it was," Blue began to explain. "It's a Fairy tool, from our world." She stood abruptly and walked over the sheet covered frame. "Join me, please, Snow," she requested, standing so that she could see the brunette.

Confusion crossed the Princess's face but she obeyed, taking the few steps and coming to rest in front of the frame.

"What I'm about to show you is a secret," Blue said, and ripped the sheet away from the frame, revealing a large, oval mirror in a highly polished frame. Snow stood, puzzled, in front of the mirror, gazing at herself. At first, she thought that the sheet had contained excess dust, and the motes were now swirling around herself, catching the sunlight. Then, she remembered that it was still dark.

"Is it…magic?" Snow breathed, raising a hand and watching the eddies of color swirl around her skin lazily.

Beside the mirror, Blue nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes. This is how Fairies see magic. It is part of how we determine who needs our help and who deserves it. Look at your left hand," she instructed suddenly.

Snow raised it, startling slightly. Instead of the white swirls of magic that floated around the rest of her body, magic in hues of gray and black swirled around her left hand. "You've touched Emma recently," Blue remarked quietly.

Snow held her hand up higher, turning it so that her palm was visible in the mirror. The color difference was more definitive here, where she had laid her hand on Emma's knee. "What does it mean?" she whispered, afraid of the answer. Both women were silent, contemplating Snow's reflection.

"Answer her," a heavy voice instructed roughly. Snow jumped and whirled to see Emma in the doorway.

"Emma!" Snow said, eyes wide as she looked at her daughter. Emma had changed into jeans and a pair of black boots, but still wore only her scoop neck tank in the cold. She had her arms crossed and had settled against the doorframe, indicating she had been there long enough to make herself comfortable. Her head lifted from the doorpost as her eyes narrowed, fixed on Blue. She took a step inside.

"I trusted you," she offered quietly to the fairy.

Blue sighed deeply and nodded. "You did. I'm not betraying your trust, Emma. Please come in."

Emma stopped just out of the mirror's reflection, arms crossed as she considered Snow and Blue.

"I didn't want to scare you, Emma. You've been through so much already. I wanted to make sure before I told you my theory," Blue began. "I-"

"Tell me, now," Emma commanded. Her voice was light and dangerous.

Blue nodded. "Very well. When we talked on the beach, you told me that a part of Regina remained inside of you when she was banished. You told me she made your magic work, that she forced it out of you. Later, it was returned to you, was it not?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. It felt like ice shooting through me, like the bubble of fluid you have to push through your muscles when you get a tetanus shot," she shrugged.

Blue raised an eyebrow at the analogy. "Just like the fluid remains from the shot, I believe some aspect of Regina remains inside of you." She gestured to Emma's chest, where the scar was just visible. "It seems that Regina's darkness marked you, more than just physically. Your mother told me that you had changed, almost as if you appeared to be two different people."

Emma shot Snow an unreadable look but didn't interrupt.

"If I'm right, and I usually am," Blue said, with a half-smile, "The anger and hatred Regina felt for Snow, for James and for you, even, is still present. It's why you appear to be two different people."

Emma was quiet, arms still crossed as she thought about all the Blue Fairy had said. "Okay," she said, though the situation was far from it. "How do we prove or disprove your theory?"

"When your magic returned, you should've felt warm, like you were greeting an old friend," Blue said, noting the face Emma made. "Okay…like when you get into a warm bath that heats you from the inside out."

Emma nodded once. "And it didn't."

"And it didn't," Blue echoed. "There are a few other ways. The ring," Blue turned to Snow, who still held the gold ring. She handed it to the fairy who handed it to Emma.

"When I talked to you on the beach, I slipped this on my hand. When I touched you, the stones turned black, meaning you were under the influence of darkness."

"You mean, like dark magic?" Emma asked, trying to keep up.

Blue smiled gently. "Magic is neither light nor dark; it is dependent entirely on the user. No, what I mean, is that some of Regina's darkness…infected you, for lack of a better term. It is hooked, intrinsically, to your magic, since when you got your magic back, you also got her darkness."

Blue peered at Emma's face, trying to determine if she was following, and, more importantly, if she was accepting. It had taken the woman almost a year to believe her son about the Curse. If it took as long…Blue didn't want to think of those consequences.

After several beats, Emma nodded. "There's another way to tell…?"

"Yes, Emma. Step in front of the mirror," Blue ordered lightly. Emma glanced at her mother, noting the lines of pain she saw around Snow's mouth. At last, Emma moved towards the mirror, seeing her reflection side by side, with Snow's. Snow's reflection was beautiful. Whirls of magic, colored softly white, floated around her, looking every bit like snow flakes as they dipped and spun around the brunette.

Emma's reflection, however, was a startling contrast. Primary and secondary colors filtered around her, marred by darker hues. It was as though she was peering at her reflection through a broken kaleidoscope, that with every turn, fractured further, showing only darkness speckled by light.

Emma was breathing deeply and reached out to steady herself, closing her eyes as fear threatened to engulf her. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. Where Snow had placed her hand, eddies of magic seemed to be in a war. The darkness swirled across Emma's body, drifting to her right shoulder and slamming into the whiteness of Snow's magic. Emma felt herself tense, aggression turning her face into an angry mask. Both women gasped, the struggle nearly tangible. They broke apart. Blue regarded them sadly.

"That's how it's going to be, especially with you two, until we can help you, Emma," the Blue Fairy explained.

Emma had crossed her arms, once again, her face closed off as she looked at the fairy. "And how, exactly, do we do that?" she asked, skepticism in her voice.

Snow turned to Blue, awaiting her response.

Blue was sad as she answered. "I have no idea."

* * *

A/N: Seriously, thanks for all of the favorites, follows and reviews. Y'all are friggin awesome. Tjmack, thanks for betaing my mess Oh, and if you find mistakes in this chapter, I literally finished it 15 minutes ago and its unproofread (read: not tjmack's fault).

* * *

Pretty please **review**!

* * *

Music: "Secrets" Onerepublic

"I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away"


	17. Chapter 17: Wait It Out

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Y'all aren't even reading this anymore, are you? I don't blame you...but just in case ABC blames _me_, I don't own.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

**Once again, readers, thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Wait It Out

* * *

"That's how it's going to be, especially with you two, until we can help you, Emma," the Blue Fairy explained.

Emma had crossed her arms, once again, her face closed off as she looked at the fairy. "And how, exactly, do we do that?" she asked, skepticism in her voice.

Snow turned to Blue, awaiting her response.

Blue was sad as she answered. "I have no idea."

* * *

As the sun slowly rose, Snow turned the key in the ignition, listening as the engine coughed once before turning over. She couldn't help but glance at the silent blonde seated in the passenger seat. After buckling herself in, Emma had sat up, ramrod straight, in the seat, her gaze deliberately fixed out of the passenger side window. Snow sighed internally and turned the heat up to its maximum. She couldn't forget the way Emma had tensed, the aggression she had displayed as the dark hues of magic ran from her form to attack Snow's. When she had asked Emma if the blonde wanted to return home with her, she was both surprised and elated when Emma agreed. Since they had left Blue's office, neither woman had spoken. Snow didn't know what to say. The revelation that the majority of Emma's anger was Regina-driven and the subsequent realization that the Blue Fairy didn't know how to help Emma had her emotions achieving new heights of turmoil.

Snow reached across the middle seat of the cab, to turn the vent towards Emma. Emma, misinterpreting her actions, shrank into the passenger door, putting as much space between them as physically possible.

"Don't touch me," Emma said, her voice low and strained.

"I wasn't trying to," Snow said quietly, returning her attention to the road.

Though Emma was sure Snow didn't know it, she watched her mother discreetly. She had seen the genuine concern in Snow's face as they viewed the conflict of magic in Blue's mirror. The quiet voice was speaking to her again, urging her to be calm, receptive to the brunette beside her. It reminded her, once again, that Regina was responsible for her anger and hatred; that the emotions were not genuine. They were manufactured, a remainder of Regina's attempt to kill them. Unconsciously, she traced a finger over the scar on her chest. Emma's brow furrowed and she crossed her arms, deep in thought. She _was_ angry, she realized. Though Snow said she had placed her in the wardrobe as a way to save her daughter, and ultimately, save them all, Emma still felt abandoned, as she had with every foster family she'd ever lived with. Snow needed to answer for that. The anger grew, becoming a raging fire in her gut. Emma kept it contained, unable, for once, to trust her own, well-honed instincts. She tried, desperately, to listen to the quiet voice and trust it. It wanted her to accept that Snow loved her, or at least, to become accustomed to the idea that Mary Margaret and Snow had one thing in common: they both loved her. The little voice didn't tell her to be angry or hateful; by simple process of elimination, it seemed like the only trustworthy part of her body, corrupted as it was by Regina's influence. Would she never be rid of the woman?

The broken silence made Snow jump as Emma spoke, eyes closed tight. "Take me to Henry's castle, please," she said. Snow cast a surprised look at her daughter, noting the pained expression on the blonde's face. Snow nodded once.

"Okay."

They pulled up to the quiet beach where Emma and Blue had spoken only yesterday. Snow put the truck into park and sat without speaking, unsure what to do. Not wanting to make Emma uncomfortable, but apprehensive in the silence, Snow kept her gaze on her daughter.

Emma swallowed, the sound loud in the silent cab. "I…" she began and shook her head, opening the door and escaping the enclosed area. She felt some of the tension leave her body as soon as her feet hit the sandy asphalt, separated from Snow. She left the door of the cab open and made her way to the shoreline, her boots scuffling into the coarse sand.

Snow turned the truck off and followed Emma, pocketing the keys in her jacket. She watched her daughter kick at a few rocks by the water, noticing that Emma had her hands buried deep in the pockets of her jeans. Snow shucked her jacket off and hesitantly walked over the beach, stopping a few paces away from Emma. The blonde was turned towards the water, her posture stiff. Even at the distance they stood apart, Snow saw goosebumps on the young woman. Decision made, Snow closed the distance and put her jacket around her daughter, draping it over her slender form. Then, she stepped back, allowing Emma to regain distance.

Emma felt the soft material envelope her shoulders and started slightly, her mouth opening wordlessly. _See_, the quiet voice echoed in her mind smugly, _I _told_ you. She loves you._ At last, she turned and faced Snow, her features carefully neutral.

"Thank you," she offered, shrugging to indicate the jacket.

Snow smiled. "You're welcome. Emma…" She began hesitantly.

The little voice was getting annoying with its astuteness. Mary Margaret had always been able to say her name in such a way to convey the sense of family and home Emma craved. It seemed that Snow had retained that ability, though the undercurrent of love was stronger.

"I can't tell what's real," Emma admitted, her voice raw. "I don't know if I love you or hate you. I know Regina has had an unbelievable impact on both of our lives and I fucking _hate_ that she continues to have power over us. It's beyond unfair," Emma felt the tears in her eyes but ignored them. She clenched her fists. "I am so mad at you, Snow White, for taking away the only person I've ever really cared about, besides Henry. I want Mary Margaret back," she said, a tear escaping, trailing a wet line into the sand. Emma saw the pain in Snow's face but knew she had to continue.

"I…" Emma let out a cry of frustration. "I _know_ she's in there, somewhere, with you. But here's the other problem. Not only did you take her away from me, you also abandoned me. I can't help but hold you responsible for that." Emma blinked, allowing more tears to darken the sand. Snow stood before her, quiet, her heart breaking with each word.

"I meant what I said before. I _still _don't know which Curse is worse. I was without you, without James, for so long. I've accepted the absolutely insane premise that you two are fairy tale characters. I really haven't had a choice after the Evil Queen…" Emma trailed off, her voice cracking. She cleared it and continued. "I saw magic. I _did_ magic," the blonde shook her head. "I don't care what the Blue Fairy says, there _is_ a difference in magic. Regina's magic was evil," she said vehemently. "It left its mark, both visible," she pointed to the scar, "And invisible," she gestured with both hands, to encapsulate the two of them. "When you don't touch me, I can think clearer; the influence is less," she said, her brow furrowed. "When I woke up with you, all I could feel was anger and hatred." Emma was very quiet, shame written across her face, as her gaze fell to the ground. "I am sorry about what I said."

Snow closed the distance between them and raised her hand, wanting so badly to comfort her daughter. She knew, though, what would happen if she touched her. She held her hand up and patted the air around Emma's shoulder, a small smile forming on her lips as she saw her daughter smile weakly at the gesture.

"I understand you being angry and upset with me, Emma. More than anything since the curse broke, I've wanted to talk to you about our decision…no, my decision, to place you in the wardrobe. James would be chivalrous and tell you it was a joint decision."

It was Snow's turn to drop her gaze. "It was not supposed to happen that way. I was supposed to get into the wardrobe while I was still pregnant with you and raise you in whatever world we ended up in," Snow locked eyes with Emma. "We would be together until you turned twenty-eight and we could figure out how to break the Curse. I went into labor and had you. The Curse was coming. It seemed to be the only option." Snow felt as though she were pleading, begging her daughter to understand. She felt some of her guilt lighten as Emma nodded her understanding.

"Over the last few weeks, I've been thinking about, well, everything. The Blue Fairy told us that the wardrobe would only take one; the tree's magic was not without limit. I know now Pinocchio was sent though," Snow continued, her eyes flashing angrily for a moment. She recovered. "And that is a discussion for another person. I think, though, that if I had tried to go through with you inside me, something awful would've happened. _The wardrobe only had enough magic left for one person_. I think…" Snow hesitated, uncertain if she should continue.

"That one of us would've died?" Emma guessed, rocking back on her heels with the impact.

Snow nodded her agreement. "I wouldn't have been able to bear it if you had been the one that died. And, knowing you, Emma, as I have, I wouldn't want you to shoulder the blame for my death."

"Again, I know that doesn't fix everything but…I thought you should know."

Both women fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. The gentle lapping of the water was the only sound heard as the quiet turn of the tide filled the space between them. At last, Snow fixed her eyes on her daughter's face and spoke.

"Emma, I want to help you. I want to rebuild our relationship, or start a new one…I will do whatever it takes for you to accept me as your mother," Snow said, sincerity in every note.

Emma, for once, didn't feel uncomfortable by the intensity of Snow's words or the heat in her gaze. Her super power was in full effect, not hampered by Regina's influence, and she detected no signs of deception; instead, just simple, honest truth. She felt the urge to embrace Snow and squashed it, not wanting the hatred to resurface. Emma sighed, a mournful sound into the still air.

"I want that, too. I told Mary Margaret before that we were family," Emma smiled lopsidedly and rolled her eyes indulgently. "Of course, I had no idea that I was actually talking to _you_, Snow, someone who is legitimately my family." The small voice was present again, encouraging her. It seemed to still the darkness; rather than a ferocious tiger wound up and pacing in its cage, the darkness was curled up, sleeping, for the time being. Knowledge of Regina's influence on her emotions had allowed Emma to balance the way she reacted to them. She still did not trust herself to allow physical contact with Snow, or Charming, for that matter.

"One more thing," Emma said, her brow furrowing again. "A part of me wants to continue to blame you but…I…I blame _her_," Emma said the pronoun like a curse. She saw the confused look on the brunette's face and clarified. "I blame Regina…not you." Snow saw the smirk on Emma's face blossom into a full smile as mother smiled at daughter. It lasted for a second and then Emma's face fell.

"So…what do we do?" Emma asked, her eyes dark with desperation. "How do we fix me?"

Snow's lips were pressed thin. "I don't know, yet, but we will find out," she said, with determination. "I promise."

* * *

The flames were high as they crackled and popped in the fireplace. Both fairies sat quietly, watching the interplay of fire and smoke in the space. The Fairy Godmother Elena sat in the chair that Snow had vacated earlier that day. She took a sip from the teacup that sat on the table beside her, studying the Blue Fairy over the rim.

"It's not just that you're their family's patron, is it? You care for the girl," Elena commented. It wasn't a question, and Blue knew it.

She nodded her assent. "Very much so," she replied quietly.

"From what you've told me, I can see why," Elena said, placing the teacup on the table. She steepled her fingers, returning her gaze to the flames. She digested all that Blue had told her: Emma's past, her capture by Regina, the rescue of Emma and Henry and the possibility of returning to their rightful world. Blue had told her, too, of the difficulties Emma now faced due to the residual effect Regina had on the young woman.

Blue, in turn, studied Elena. The other fairy was dressed plainly in dark blue jeans, simple flats and a flowing peasant style beige top. Her dark hair was pulled into a French twist. Chic eyeglasses balanced on her nose. Elena looked for all the world like nothing more than a sharply dressed soccer mom. The fact that she was second in power only to the Blue Fairy was belayed by her deceptive dress and maternal mannerisms.

Elena was also extremely intelligent. She utilized methods of teaching so that her charges learned from each mistake, every incorrect wish, without permanent injury. She was Godmother to the Families; those people made famous by a certain animated corporation. She had become a Godmother to Ella, after Rumplestiltskin killed Cynthia, to guide the once-maid as she grew in her role as queen, wife and mother. Elena pulled off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking hard. Finally, she put the frames back in place and spoke.

"I have an idea. I don't know if it'll work," she cautioned. "But I believe it's worth a try. Emma deserves a happy ending," Elena concluded succinctly. At her words, a small flame of hope lit inside the Blue Fairy. As Elena outlined her plan, the flame began to grow, until Blue was unable to contain herself. The smile that lit across Blue's face was mirrored on Elena's as they began to put the Godmother's plan into motion.

* * *

Watching the sun set, Ruby nibbled on the leftover sandwich she held as she sat quietly in the dead bushes, her eyes scanning the Mayor's backyard. It had been a day since she had seen Snow or Emma, a day in which she had sat alone with her thoughts, swirling in a cloud of guilt. She wanted badly to apologize to Emma. She should've been more on her guard, knowing how close the wolf was to coming, and she should've had more control. She had smelled how _wrong_ Emma was, but had chalked it up to Emma's time in Regina's hands. Ruby had a feeling she was half-right, but knew in her gut that there was more to the situation.

There were sounds in the darkness, emanating from the interior of the mansion. Her sharp wolf-enhanced hearing told her that there were two people entering the Mayor's mansion, walking with quick, determined steps towards the backyard. The wind shifted away from her and she wasn't able to determine whom. She felt a snarl cross her face as the wolf bucked at the idea of someone unknown coming into a territory she had sworn to protect. She stood quietly and moved deeper into the lengthening shadows as two cloaked and hooded figures stepped into the deadened backyard, their shoes crunching on dry leaves and grass. They approached the apple tree, staying out of the ring formed by the apples that had fallen when Emma felled the tree. Ruby moved stealthily, trying to shift around so that she could catch the strangers' scents, to determine whether they were friend or foe. She moved quickly, utilizing the wolf's speed and was on the first figure before she could be spotted. Ruby inhaled, ready to defend the tree, and froze as she identified the figure.

"Elena?" she called softly in surprise. The figure jumped, causing her hood to lower and Ruby saw that the wolf had been correct. "What…what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at the Godmother. Elena smiled as she looked at Ruby. "I was warned you'd be guarding the tree," she teased gently, "So I shouldn't have been surprised that you were able to sneak up on me, Little Red."

The young woman looked at the other figure and was not startled when the Blue Fairy lowered her hood, smiling at the brunette.

"Little Red…I haven't heard that nickname in a long time, not even from you," Ruby said. "Godmother…what are you doing here?" she asked, growing serious.

Elena sighed. "We're trying to help Emma, as well as see if this really is a way home." The fairies fell silent and turned to look at the tree. It sparkled and shimmered, dark and light mixing. It looked like Emma.

"Dammit…," Elena cursed quietly.

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked, eyes wide. She had never heard her Godmother curse.

"The apple tree. It's…infected," Blue explained. Of course it was. She had known as soon as she saw the poisoned apples, but she had hoped…

"What does that mean for Emma?" Ruby asked softly, fearing the answer.

"It means it's going to get worse for her before she gets better…" the Godmother responded.

Only the werewolf heard Elena's ominous mutter continued a second later, "_If_ she gets better."

* * *

Snow drove to the apartment in silence. The quiet, thick though it was, was comfortable between the two women, as each considered the conversation they had had on the beach. The honest truth Emma had spoken was important in mending their issues.

Snow had been shocked and elated when Emma revealed the internal struggle she was facing each time she was around Snow. The continued influence of Regina Mills in their lives, specifically in Emma's, was abhorrent. Snow felt her stomach clench with anger. It was horrible, the things the Evil Queen had done to her family. Poor Emma. Snow felt a tear escape and slowly trail its way down her cheek. She turned her face towards the driver's side window, pretending to check her mirror, and wiped it away. They pulled up to the apartment. Emma climbed heavily from the cab's interior. Snow noted the sluggish way she moved up the sidewalk. Each step the blonde took seemed more difficult than the previous. Emma paused on the stairs and turned back, catching Snow watching her.

"What?" she said aggressively, crossing her arms. She immediately stiffened, her expression softening. "I'm…I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head at herself. "I think it's worse being here."

Again, the urge to comfort her daughter was nearly overwhelming. Snow found herself taking a step forward, reaching out. She froze, their hands merely inches away and withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry, Emma," she whispered. "Do you…want to go in?"

Emma took a deep breath, held it and counted to ten. She released the breath in a huff and nodded sharply. "Yeah…but I don't know how long I'll be able to stay."

Snow's heart clenched at the thought of her daughter leaving yet again. Still, she nodded her understanding.

"Take Henry to Granny's…?" The brunette made the idea a question so that Emma wouldn't feel any additional pressure.

Emma nodded again, less sharply. "Yep. I've got to explain to the kid what happened to Regina." She made a face. "Can't wait to have _that_ conversation," she muttered in a voice laced with sarcasm.

As they walked up the few stairs, Snow was careful to keep a step between them, trying to allow Emma as much space as she could. Emma had barely stepped into the apartment before she whisked away her son, disappearing without even glancing at James, seated on the couch beside Henry.

* * *

James looked at his wife, eyebrows raised. "What was that all about?"

He was quiet as Snow filled him in. She explained everything, even the fairy mirror she had sworn to keep secret, watching Charming's face as she spoke. At last, she finished and sat back in the dining room chair. He studied her face, but she could tell, from the slightly unfocused look in his eyes he was really thinking about all she had told him. He was leaned forward, engrossed in her story, his elbows on the table, hands folded on the wood. He blinked and focused on Snow.

"And Blue has no idea how to help?" he asked, voice tinged with desperation.

Snow offered a half shrug. "So she says, but, remember, she also came up with the entire plan to save Emma and the people of our world. I trust her. She won't fail us. We just have to give her time."

"And maybe look for answers ourselves?" Charming suggested.

"I already told you…I refuse to talk to Rumplestiltskin again, let alone make any more deals," Snow warned.

Charming shook his head. "No…I wasn't thinking of him, per se. There's an idea there…" he started, his vision blurring. "Just let me think a bit more."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to my **wonderfu**l beta tjmack! Pretty please, **review** and let me know what you're thinking. I tried to write a better reconciliation piece between Snow and Emma, because a few of you asked for it. They're still not at their happy point, yet, but if James and the Fairies have anything to do with it, they will be soon…as long as I agree.

Hopefully, this wasn't too long, I just couldn't find a good place to break it. Also, I slept, like, all day, so I am getting to work on chapter 18 shortly :)

* * *

Music: "Wait It Out" Imogen Heap

"Where do we go from here?  
How do we carry on?  
I can't get beyond the questions.  
Clambering for the scraps  
In the shatter of us collapsed.  
It cuts me with every could-have-been.

Pain on pain on play, repeating  
With the backup makeshift life in waiting.

Everybody says that time heals everything.  
But what of the wretched hollow?  
The endless in-between?  
Are we just going to wait it out?"


	18. Chapter 18: Sober

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: This disclaimer has become a bit of a game to me, because I am certainly certain that no one is reading them. Once again, my ideas are my own, as well as my OC; otherwise, Disney/ABC etc own everything. I'm gonna go eat a quesadilla.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

A/N: Good night, this is a long one, y'all! We're getting to the inevitable conclusion shortly, here, unless of course, the characters tell me otherwise. Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting. Also, woot woot tjmack! :)

* * *

Chapter 18: Sober

* * *

James looked at his wife, eyebrows raised. "What was that all about?"

He was quiet as Snow filled him in. She explained everything, even the fairy mirror she had sworn to keep secret, watching Charming's face as she spoke. At last, she finished and sat back in the dining room chair. He studied her face, but she could tell, from the slightly unfocused look in his eyes he was really thinking about all she had told him. He was leaned forward, engrossed in her story, his elbows on the table, hands folded on the wood. He blinked and focused on Snow.

"And Blue has no idea how to help?" he asked, voice tinged with desperation.

Snow offered a half shrug. "So she says, but, remember, she also came up with the entire plan to save Emma and the people of our world. I trust her. She won't fail us. We just have to give her time."

"And maybe look for answers ourselves?" Charming suggested.

"I already told you…I refuse to talk to Rumplestiltskin again, let alone make any more deals," Snow warned.

Charming shook his head. "No…I wasn't thinking of him, per se. There's an idea there…" he started, his vision blurring. "Just let me think a bit more."

* * *

Emma ignored the glances the patrons of Granny's diner kept shooting her way. Some, like Archie's, were quick and the attempt was made at furtive. Other people, like Whale's, were less subtle as they blatantly stared at her. Still, she was Emma Swan, a woman who had gotten pregnant out of wedlock and subsequently spent time in jail. She was a woman who had hunted fugitives and returned them to jail, and she had been given plenty of grief then, what with bail-jumping being a predominantly male occupation. Emma was used to being given sideways looks because of the events she had endured in her short life. Stares were only a longer version.

Thankfully, Henry was oblivious to the looks their table was receiving. Emma had chosen a corner booth, in the back, at least one empty table separating them from the others on all sides. Still, she was glad she had grabbed the blue leather jacket, her second favorite. People were talking enough without seeing her scar. She glanced at her chest and zipped the jacket further, hiding the scar completely.

Emma was surprised to see Granny, not Ruby, deliver their drinks. She raised an eyebrow at the other woman but didn't comment, not wanting to draw further attention to Ruby's absence. Granny, for her part, replied with an incline of her head, a knowing glint in her eye, reassuring the blonde that Ruby was fine. Emma closed her eyes briefly, guilt giving her cheeks a light tint, remembering the last exchange she had had with the younger woman, as Henry chattered on.

"Emma…?" Henry's hesitant voice broke his mother's guilt ridden reverie.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, Henry, what did you say?" she asked, giving herself a mental shake, angry at herself for not listening to him.

"I asked if there was something wrong with your hot chocolate? Granny remembered to put cinnamon on mine. Did she forget to do yours?" he asked, brows furrowed as he surveyed her beverage, scanning for the ingredient.

Emma smiled indulgently at him and took a long sip, eyes widening as the sugary substance hit her tongue. Henry laughed at her expression.

"Wow," she said, smiling at him. "I forgot how good that was!"

Both of their expressions dimmed as they each thought about the person responsible for that: Regina, though Emma's face was darker by far. Henry was quiet, his gaze on the scarred plastic tabletop. He picked at the table where someone, possibly Ruby, had etched "Granny Sux" into the plastic, tracing a finger over the lines. Emma watched him, worry on the young woman's face. Was Granny's really the place to have this conversation? Still, she knew Henry was so much like her, complete with a stubborn streak that seemed to stem from his grandmother. And she knew the questions were coming whenever his face took on that determined look, the same look she had come to recognize as her own.

"Please, Emma. Please tell me what happened…" Henry asked, looking up at her, an earnest expression across his young face.

Emma sighed and took another sip of her drink. She swallowed but found no pleasure in the taste this time. The warm liquid burned through her, settling like a rock in her stomach. She gripped the cup, glad it was made of something substantial; otherwise, her shaking hands would crush it. To be safe, she set it on the table and gripped the plastic top instead. She looked at her son, trying to decide what to tell him. He deserved the truth but… She sighed and leaned forward. He mirrored her, leaning his forearms on the table.

"Do you remember how you got inside the apple tree?" Emma asked, her eyes dark as she tried to guard herself.

Henry nodded. "The Evil Queen did it."

Emma smiled slightly, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I thought so. Do you know how?" she pressed gently. She kept her voice low and quiet so that none of the other diners would be able to eavesdrop.

Henry closed his eyes, mouth twisted in concentration. Finally, he opened his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Emma. I…I don't remember," he said, sad to have disappointed his mother.

Emma covered his hands with her own, quietly relieved. She had been right when she guessed that Regina wouldn't hurt him. If the experience of being placed inside the apple tree had been traumatic, even the Evil Queen wouldn't want him to remember.

"That's okay, Henry," she said, allowing the smile on her face to grow. He smiled in return, pulling one hand gently free to finish off his drink. He set the cup down and looked at her.

"So…what happened to you, Emma? What did…what did she do to you?"

This was the question Emma dreaded. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to come to terms with what had happened to her. She thought that Snow and Charming had an idea. They had seen her before magic healed her, after all, had viewed the scars and wounds marring her skin. It wasn't hard to guess at their cause. She suppressed a shudder and looked at her innocent son. She didn't want to lie to him, but knew it wasn't fair to him to tell him the whole truth. She, an adult, could barely accept what had happened. As strong as Henry was, he was still a child, and she was responsible for him.

"Regina captured me. She held me for almost four weeks until Snow and James came to rescue me," she explained, watching Henry's face. "Then, I came to rescue you, but I needed help. I knew, absolutely _knew _you were in that tree…I just couldn't get to you…I needed help," Emma admitted. "That's where your grandparents came in, again. They got Gepetto," Emma struggled to keep her features neutral, "who was able to carve a door in the tree. I opened it," Emma continued, her face breaking into an uncontrollable grin, "And there you were." She squeezed his hand. Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. "I love you, Henry." Henry looked into his mother's face and returned her smile unabashedly. "I love you, too, Mom."

Her heart was breaking already, and her son had no idea. She wanted to capture the moment, the moment when Henry still loved her, before she revealed her role in Regina's disappearance. No, it was more than her _role_; she was responsible. She stilled herself, refusing to let the tears forming behind her eyes to fall. It wasn't fair to use her emotions against Henry. Yes, she was sorry to cause him heartache but she wouldn't let her tears sway him; wouldn't allow herself to garner sympathy that way. She took a deep breath. He noticed the change in her demeanor, observant kid that he was, and a frown of confusion crossed his face. Emma pulled her hands away from Henry slowly, certain he would not love her after she revealed that she was responsible for Regina's disappearance. She squeezed her eyes tight, steeling herself, for what she knew she must say next. Henry deserved to know the details of this part of the story. Henry saw the way his mother pulled away and the pained expression on her face. He knew, instinctively, that she was about to tell him where Regina had gone. He sat up straighter, still leaned on the table, and watched her.

"Henry…" Emma sighed deeply. She felt fear trill through her. It was different than the fear she'd felt in Regina's dungeon. Regina could only kill her; Henry's rejection would be a much worse consequence. She opened her eyes, sad blue meeting innocent brown.

"It's my fault Regina isn't here anymore."

Henry's eyes were wide. "What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

Emma shook her head. "I'll do the best I can to explain," she promised, thinking quickly. "When Snow and Charming came to rescue me, they were captured by Regina. She was able to get her magic back, somehow, through me. She…she was going to take Snow's heart," Emma said, praying that she wasn't going to hurt her son with her words. She had already glossed over _how_ Regina had gotten back her magic and what she had done with her captive. "I couldn't let her do that. Instead, Regina tried to take mine…but she couldn't."

"True love!" Henry guessed, his eyes wide, Emma saw, not in anger or disbelief but in awe.

Emma smiled slightly. "Yeah, kid. True love. Regina was defeated by true love. She was banished from our world," she concluded, peering into his young face. Henry's face was blank, expression unreadable as he struggled with his feelings.

"Please tell me…you still love me?" Emma whispered, heart cracking but not yet shattered.

In response, Henry scooted out of his side of the booth and ran to hers. He slid in beside the blonde and cuddled up to her. He flung both arms around her and squeezed. Emma, not believing her senses, reciprocated the embrace, holding him as tightly as she had when she rescued him from the apple tree.

His voice, when he spoke, was incredibly young. "I will _always _love you, Mommy," he whispered gently into her ear. Emma wept while she held him, not caring who saw her, as she felt her heart mend. She wasn't complete, not yet, but Henry, who was so very much a part of her, was helping as he forgave her.

* * *

Blue's voice was raised, anger in every line of her face. "You cannot ask her to do that!"

Elena stood in the mansion, well aware that one of her charges, Red, could hear every word the fairies spoke, despite the closed back door. They stood in the hallway, beside the blood that stained the floor. Blue pointed to the dark, dry liquid. "Hasn't she done enough? Hasn't she lost enough? And you would ask her to do _that_?" her voice pitched up, her expression incredulous. Elena watched her friend, remembering their earlier discussion in which Blue had freely admitted to caring for the young woman. Blue mastered her emotions, shifting her weight as she eyed the calm Elena.

"Emma has gone through more than you or I will ever know or experience. If I could change what Regina did to her, during her time of captivity, I would, if only to spare the additional pain that young woman has been forced to endure. You are asking too much from her, Elena."

"And I think you are not thinking highly enough of her, Blue. I think we need to ask Emma what she wants to do, rather than try to manipulate her, as others have done throughout her young life," the Godmother responded quietly.

Their conversation had begun amicably enough. The tree _was_ a portal, both fairies had agreed. Both were certain where it led, though the point was moot until they could return it to its proper, good health. That was when Elena had proposed that Emma could help with the restoration process.

Blue was quiet, thinking about Emma and Snow. She had a duty, as a fairy, to further the common good. But she felt loyalty to the Charming family, particularly to Emma. The young woman was responsible for breaking the Curse; Emma was the reason that Elena and she even remembered who they really were.

But the Blue Fairy had a duty…

At last, Blue sighed resignedly. She nodded. "Alright. We'll tell Emma and let her choose. But," she held up a finger warningly to Elena, "We'll tell her everything, dangers included."

Elena nodded agreement. She glanced once more at the stain on the floor before following Blue through the front door. There she paused, turning back to the hallway. She glanced around quickly, noting the presence of magic, before shutting the door with a snap.

* * *

In the backyard, alone again, Ruby couldn't help the puzzled expression that had affixed itself on her pretty features. What, exactly, could Emma do to fix a ruined, magical tree? Why _only_ Emma? She sighed to herself, more certain that Regina had severely hurt the blonde, most likely tortured the woman repeatedly. Given all she had seen and smelled since following Emma's baby blanket to the Mayor's mansion, it simultaneously made sense and saddened the werewolf. Now, Elena had proposed something to the Blue Fairy that would hurt Emma. Ruby had always trusted the Godmother, a fairy who had helped her after her mother's death to locate Granny, and assisted her on several other occasions. However, she still had a funny feeling that Elena would find some way to avoid telling Emma of the dangers in helping the fairies. She closed her eyes briefly in sympathy.

The werewolf was torn; to whom did she owe loyalty? She wanted to find Snow, to tell her about the overheard conversation, to warn Emma. But she also knew she had to continue to guard the tree, especially now that it had all but been confirmed that the tree was a way home.

Duty, to her family, to her friends, had always stopped her from doing what she wanted. She weighed the situation, frozen with indecision. With the wolf this close, she wouldn't even be able to entice a bluebird to her, so there was no way to get Snow a message, even if the birds here hadn't been mundane. She sighed again, frustrated with her indecisiveness. She tilted her head at the tree. No one knew, besides the Charmings and the fairies, that the tree was a portal. It would probably look more suspicious if Ruby wasn't seen in town soon, especially if she was spotted hanging out in an area Snow had specifically asked the townspeople to stay out of.

Ruby nodded to herself, decision made. Duty may have kept her in place when she had been in the other world, but here, _here_ she made her own decisions. As dusk faded into blackness, the werewolf placed a hand on the post and leaped gracefully over the small picket fence, following her nose to Snow White.

Henry had pleaded with Emma until she caved and read him a story. He was tucked into the large bed that belonged to his grandparents, looking small and sleepy in its depths. He grinned at her cheekily, as he handed her the brown leather book. She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the small smile off her face. "Any particular story?" she asked, guessing the answer. He nodded and used the thin fabric bookmarker to open the book. Her eyes fell on the image of Snow White as her mouth formed the words. Henry snuggled closer to her and lasted about five minutes. Just as Snow took a bite of the poisoned apple, Emma looked at her son. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Fear gripped her suddenly. Her eyes traveled over the image of Snow and the apple and she remembered how she felt when Henry had hit the floor, having taken a bite of the apple turnover Regina had intended for Emma's consumption.

Emma gently brushed Henry's bangs back from his face, remembering the feeling of his cold flesh as she had planted a kiss on his forehead, saying good bye to the son she had learned to love. She remembered, too, the feeling of elation and disbelief that had warred through her as Henry had opened his eyes. She moved slowly and kissed her son's forehead, mirroring the memory.

"I love you," she said into the quiet air. She bookmarked her place in the leather tome before setting it on the side of the bed. Both images, of Snow and the apple, and Henry and the apple, were burned into her mind's eye. She walked, as though in a daze, and sat on the couch heavily, not noticing that the other cushion was occupied.

"How did the conversation go?" Snow asked quietly, looking at her daughter. She noticed the way Emma stiffened, her lip curling in a silent snarl. The incredible anger and hatred stormed through her. _Regina._ Emma reminded herself of the woman's influence. She knew there was no way, here, in the midst of everything "Snow" to do more than stifle the darkness. She did it, then, crushing the emotions as effectively as a frat boy did a polished off beer can. The brunette watched the interplay of emotions on her daughter's face before the expression faded into blankness. Emma canted her body towards Snow, her features schooled.

"It went…surprisingly well."

Snow waited for Emma to elaborate. She didn't, though, Snow thought she saw a quick smile pass over her daughter's face before it returned to its blank state.

Emma fidgeted, the only sign of the pressure she felt being in the apartment. Well, Snow amended silently, that and the way she guarded herself. The silence stretched to the point of awkwardness. Snow didn't know what to say, or even if she could've decided what, how to say it. She certainly didn't want to irritate Emma further, but she knew that the blonde's presence in the apartment was enough of an antagonist.

"Where is James?" Emma asked, each word carefully pronounced, filling the silence.

Snow shook her head. "I don't know. He said he needed to go talk to someone and left before you and Henry returned." Snow decided to make hot chocolate, hoping the beverage and some distance might make Emma less uncomfortable. She stood suddenly and suppressed her sadness as Emma shied away from her on the couch. Snow peered at her daughter, registering that Emma's face was an angry mask, the only warning before she exploded.

"I am so sick of this!" Emma said loudly, banging her fists on the frame of the couch. Snow glanced towards her bedroom, where Henry slept and Emma dropped her voice.

"I should be able to hug you or, at least, touch you without feeling like a nuclear bomb went off inside of me. It's beyond fucking unfair!" Emma spoke, eyes alight with anger, her voice strained as she fought the urge to continue yelling. She stomped over to the kitchen table, where she had slung her blue jacket and snatched it up, balling the leather in her fist, expressing her anger on the inanimate object.

"The Blue Fairy helped get us into the mess, with her stupid wardrobe tree. She sure as hell better have a way out!" Emma spat, pulling the jacket on and gathering her blonde hair from under the collar. She snatched the Jeep's keys off the table and tossed them carelessly at a surprised Snow who bobbled them once before making the save by hooking a finger in the ring. Emma felt the sarcastic retort about Snow's reflexes on the tip of her tongue and swallowed. She stomped the remaining feet between the table and the door and swung it open wide.

Emma paused, one hand on the door and raised an eyebrow at her mother. "You coming?" she asked.

Snow hastily grabbed her own jacket, jamming it on as she followed the young woman down the stairs.

* * *

Belle was about to close the library when the door opened. She had done an excellent job restoring it. Truthfully, it had needed a little paint and a lot of dusting, which Ruby had helped her with, though the werewolf had had to leave off. With the coming full moon, Ruby's senses were heightened, and the dust was doing her nose no favors. The other woman had promised to return after the moon had waned again.

James scanned the library, hearing the tinkle of a bell as he opened the front door. He knew it was late and that the library usually closed around this time. He had prayed, one hand on the doorknob, that the building would still be open. He sighed internally as he saw the young brunette come around a shelf of books, holding a thick stack of children's books.

"I'm sorry, we're closing…" Belle began, stopping when she realized who stood before her.

"James?" she asked, confusion crossing her features. "What…what are you doing here?" The young woman knew it wasn't a book the Prince sought. "Are you looking for Rumple…?" She noticed the way James pressed his lips into a thin line when she said his name and couldn't stop the quick look of sadness that passed over her face. Rumple would forever be repaying his debt to the family. She was caught in the middle, loving the monster everyone else hated. Still, she was a good person, and wanted to help James.

James shook his head. "No, actually, I came to find you. We've gone to others for answers and they haven't been able to help. Snow refuses to talk to him, but I thought you might know how to help."

Belle smiled hesitantly. "If I can," she said cautiously, "I'll be happy to help. First, I need you to clarify and explain what you're talking about?" she asked, her accented words kind in the quiet atmosphere.

James shook his head at himself. He was babbling. "Of course, of course." He ran a quick hand through his hair, trying to decide where to start. Belle took this sign of distress as a cue to ask him to seat himself. He did, pulling a chair out from one of the many wooden tables that filled the library. He lowered himself into the chair, placing his hands on the smooth surface of the table and drumming his fingers absentmindedly while Belle seated herself across from him.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. You know that Rumplestiltskin created the Curse and that Regina used it on all of us. He also manipulated our situations so that Emma could fulfill the prophecy of being the Savior, restoring our memories, but… not our home." His voice was level, as he spoke, no accusation, just simple fact.

"Regina sought revenge on our family, once again. She imprisoned Emma. Emma was rescued, banishing Regina in the process and we discovered that Henry was encased in Regina's apple tree. Gepetto helped Emma get him out."

Belle opened her mouth to speak, shock and concern evident on her features as he relayed the tale. James held up a hand to stop her from interrupting him.

"Henry's alright, from what we can tell. Emma is…," he sighed heavily, "Another matter. From what the Blue Fairy discovered, Emma was affected terribly by the time she was imprisoned by Regina."

Belle nodded with complete understanding. She knew what it was like to be imprisoned by the Evil Queen.

"Blue says that there is a darkness in Emma caused by Regina. Worse than that, is that we don't know how to get rid of it. Blue can't fix Emma. Neither can we," he said, raising pain filled eyes.

"And you think Rumple can," Belle guessed.

James nodded, carefully containing his hope as he looked at the brunette. "Or that you might have some ideas, given that you were with him for so long…"

She shook her head. "I don't like him using magic, and he has been careful not to, at least not around me. He was fairly careful, too, when I was in the castle with him, not to let me see much more than his ability to spin straw into gold."

"Did _you_ ever see Regina do magic?" James asked in quiet desperation.

Belle shook her head. "Nothing that would help," she murmured, her eyes dark, deep in thought.

"Please," James pleaded, "At least think about asking him…I need my daughter."

Belle leaned back from the table and studied him. She knew he was hopeless for an alternative; otherwise he wouldn't have sought out the man he least trusted.

"I…I'm sorry," Belle said, her eyes soft, "I don't think…"

James reached for her hand and grasped it unconsciously. His brow furrowed as fear played across his features. "Please…" he whispered, begging.

Belle sighed deeply as the decision weighed on her. "I'll think about it…"

James got up from the table slowly, as if a great weight had fallen onto his shoulders, more burdened than when he had sat down. Not only had he lied to Snow, he found himself backed into a corner, once again, by desperation. Belle certainly hadn't agreed to ask Rumplestiltskin, and even if she did, that was no guarantee the imp would help, even if he could. He moved slowly to the door and shut it behind him quietly, the sound of the bell jarring in the silence.

* * *

Belle stared after him and picked at the red dress she wore, passed on to her by Ruby. She genuinely wanted to help Emma, but she didn't want Rumple to use magic. It _would_ hurt to ask, like dangling an open bottle in front of an alcoholic. She knew she owed Emma, in a round about way. Without the blonde's actions, she would never have remembered herself. Even with Jefferson to release her, she wasn't truly _free_ until she remembered her real name and her own True Love. Belle got up from the table and continued closing off the library, her motions automatic, lost in thought, deciding that, no matter what she owed, it was too much to ask her to broach the question.

Her heart was heavy as she decided. She wouldn't ask Rumplestiltskin to help Emma. There had to be another way.

* * *

Emma stewed in the vehicle during the trip to the convent. Snow was smart enough to avoid a conversation with her daughter, knowing that would only ruffle her. Emma was clearly angry enough on her own; neither of them needed the added fuel from Regina's influence. Emma punched the dashboard with the heel of her hand. The blonde recoiled into herself, eyes dark with fury, mad at herself for her outburst. Snow drove faster, sparing the dashboard a glance. She hoped, for the fairy's sake, that Blue had a good plan.

Snow cast another apologetic look at Nova whose eyes were as wide as saucers as Emma cursed under her breath, the heels of her boots punching into the floor hard enough to leave dents. Snow breathed a silent sigh of relief when they reached Blue's bedchambers. Emma was already pounding on the door, which opened a second later, revealing a startled looking Blue Fairy. She dismissed Nova with a jerk of her head. Snow watched as Nova fled down the hallway, creating distance between herself and the angry spitfire standing in the shadow of the doorway. Emma pushed past Blue, into the room beyond and paused beside the uncovered mirror, tapping her foot impatiently. She split her attention between Blue, who was standing by the doorway with her mouth hanging open and another figure, a fairy Snow knew by reputation only, who was studying the blonde as she sat quietly. Snow stepped into the room, stopping when she was near to Emma, without touching her. Blue regained her composure and shut the door behind Snow with a squeak of wooden protest from the abused door.

"Please, Emma, come in," Blue said drily, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde.

Emma clenched her jaw, staring Blue down, her arms crossed across her chest. She was trying to keep herself in check, as she had done unsuccessfully around Snow. Despite the defensive posture, Emma was clearly livid; her stance belying her current combative mindset. She was silent, anger radiating from her slender form, enough to fill the room.

"Ah, so this is Emma," the other fairy spoke clearly from her chair, eyes focused like lasers on the blonde.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Emma bit off, arms crossed.

Snow cringed at her daughter's rudeness, armed with the knowledge that she was looking at a Godmother.

"That's Fairy Godmother Elena," Blue said, noting Snow's reaction, a startled noise escaping from the brunette.

"Great. We've made introductions," Emma said, voice heavy with sarcasm. She turned to Blue, ignoring Elena and Snow. "What are you going to do to fix me?" she demanded.

Elena and Blue exchanged a glance. Elena shrugged. "She _did_ ask."

"Please, Emma, Snow, sit down," Blue requested, indicating two overstuffed leather chairs facing an empty chair and Elena's. Snow complied quickly, reaching for her daughter, wanting to pull her into a chair. She stopped and settled herself in the leather, eyes focused on the young woman. Emma shook her head.

"Just talk," she commanded, shifting her weight slightly, her stance becoming more aggressive.

Blue nodded curtly. "Fine. Elena is here as a consultant. I called her to see if she could help you, Emma, and remove Regina's influence."

"I can't," Elena interrupted abruptly. "Not by myself. Not even with Blue's help."

"Then why are you here?" Emma snarled.

"Because you were right. The apple tree is a portal. We," she spared a glance at Blue, "think you can make it work."

"What do you mean 'make it work'? It worked before, with the bluebird. Emma and I saw it," Snow said, confused.

"We looked at it, and saw the weak colors," Blue explained. "It had enough magic to transport the bluebird. There is a small amount left over, but it is being…clogged, if you will, by darkness." She locked eyes with Emma. "The same darkness you have in you."

Elena picked up the thread of conversation. "You're pure magic, Emma. Only you can absorb the darkness and allow everyone to go home. It's your destiny, again, to be the Savior."

Emma's eyes were dark. Anger, fear, hatred: these emotions jockeyed for foremost position. The little voice was screaming now, trying to get her to remember reason but it was drowned out by Emma's inner darkness. Her lip curled as she gazed at the calm face looking back at her. She remembered yelling at August, telling him exactly how she felt, that she had never wanted to be needed, never asked for a destiny or to be a savior to anyone.

"You…you…" Emma stuttered, her anger making her incoherent. Her fists were clenched and she took a lurching step towards the seated fairy, wanting to crack that calm exterior with a solid jab-cross combo.

"You can't be serious!" Snow's voice shook her daughter, freezing her in her tracks. "You want Emma to take in even more darkness? Can't you see what it's doing to her?" Snow's voice broke and twin trails of tears fell down her cheeks. "What it's done to us?" She stood unconsciously, and faced her daughter. "You can't, Emma! You can't do this…it's too much!"

Emma stood rooted to the spot. Her mind felt like it was working too fast, a situation already out of control unraveling further. As an idea passed, she latched onto it. "Regina could do magic. She needed me, like a catalyst, to get it started. Mr. Gold doesn't. Why can't he do it? He's already a pretty dark figure in the storybook."

Elena shook her head, dismissing the idea. "Mr. Gold…Rumplestiltskin was made into a magical being. He wasn't born one, like you were, Emma. We think…" Now, the fairy hesitated, shooting another glance at Blue before continuing. "We think that you would be okay. Once everyone had gone through the portal, you could return the darkness to the apple tree and destroy it. Regina's influence would leave you once and for all."

"Emma, no! That sounds way too dangerous!" Snow said at her side. She wanted so badly, now, more than ever, to grasp her daughter's shoulders and shake her, make her see sense. Didn't she understand that Snow couldn't afford to lose her?

Emma seemed to deflate as some of the anger left her body. Her shoulders slumped, and she faced Elena, though her words were for her mother. "No, Snow. It sounds like a plan to me. Let's do it," she said decisively.

"Soon," Elena promised. Emma eyed the fairy, controlling her anger, and using her superpower. Elena was incredibly hard for her to read. Emma thought, for a moment, she'd caught a flicker of…something, but soon decided it was more of Regina's influence.

"Emma, no, please," Snow implored, turning anguished eyes to her daughter.

Emma jerked away from her. "My decision's made," Emma said dispassionately. Her voice dropped. The darkness threatened to overwhelm, singing a song of conflict in her veins. _Fight it_, the little voice urged her on. _Keep going. _"I've got to get this, emptiness, anger, darkness, whatever it is…out of me…" she said quietly, her words for Snow's ears only. "I've got to be able to be around you…around James. You're my parents," she whispered. "Henry…I…we need you."

_Yes_, the little voice shouted excitedly. Emma shushed it.

Snow took another step forward, unconsciously. Had Emma just admitted that she needed someone…? Though happiness coursed through her at the blonde's words, Snow couldn't stop the spike of fear that resonated throughout her.

"Please, though, Emma…there has to be another way!"

Reluctantly, Emma nodded. "Yeah, maybe," she conceded, though her voice was anything besides certain. Snow seemed satisfied. She led the way into the hall, away from the fairies and their plans for her daughter.

As she left, Emma glanced back, catching Elena's eye and nodding once, an agreement reached. She would do it, take any risk, even a life-threatening one, if it meant restoring her family. She was so close. She almost had them back, if this is what she had to do, then damn the consequences.

* * *

Blue closed her eyes. "You didn't tell her about the catch…You left the consequences out entirely!" she said angrily, turning to the Godmother. Elena was still seated, watching her old friend.

"You're getting worked up over nothing, Blue," she said, her voice patronizing.

"But you promised…"

Elena shrugged. "No, I didn't. Besides, they'll find out soon enough. My Goddaughter, Little Red, will tell them."

* * *

A/N: I hope you stuck around for the ending. I know, I know, its crazy long...I about had a cow when I saw the word count. Again, it seemed to flow better uncut. Pretty please **review**! I'd be curious to see your guesses as to the consequences (tjmack, you can't guess, you already know the answer). Thanks, y'all!

* * *

Music: "Sober" Kelly Clarkson

"And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time"


	19. Chapter 19: the Fighter

Title: **No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

A/N: Y'all, seriously, thanks so much for the reviews, PMs, etc. of encouragement! The impending holidays are making writing insanely hard so thanks for pushing me to continue! Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta, tjmack. Go read her story, "Miles From Where You Are"…right after you read mine ;) Oh, and some good guesses…

* * *

Chapter 19: The Fighter

* * *

Blue closed her eyes. "You didn't tell her about the catch…You left the consequences out entirely!" she said angrily, turning to the Godmother. Elena was still seated, watching her old friend.

"You're getting worked up over nothing, Blue," she said, her voice patronizing.

"But you promised…"

Elena shrugged. "No, I didn't. Besides, they'll find out soon enough. My Goddaughter, Little Red, will tell them."

* * *

James was at the apartment when Snow and Emma arrived, his old pickup truck parked at the curb. They opened the front door quietly, making their steps light, expecting James to be asleep, due to the early morning hour. Both women were surprised to find him slumped in a chair by the kitchen table, his head in his hands. His posture was a portrait of defeat. He jumped when he heard them enter and scrubbed his face with his hands roughly as if that could erase his failed conversation with Belle. James looked up, surprised to see Emma, and couldn't keep a small smile from his face as he gazed at his daughter. The smile faded, leaving a sad and guilty look on the Prince's face. This quick change of expressions worried his wife. Snow shot him a questioning look, noting the smile he had given Emma didn't reach his eyes. She walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair beside his. Emma shut the door softly and strode into the kitchen, leaning against the furthest counter from her parents. She locked both arms out, leaning backwards on the counter, her palms keeping her in place.

"Where have you been?" Snow asked curiously. Emma watched James surreptitiously, suspicion weighing heavily. Just seeing James's face had caused her superpower to go off. He hadn't even opened his mouth, but Emma knew he was gearing up to lie, probably not outright, but some type of lie was on the tip of his tongue. Before he could speak, she cut him off.

"Whatever you're getting ready to say, don't," Emma said, anger making her voice sharp. "Don't lie. Tell us the truth, or don't say anything." Still, she didn't move, though her fingers gripped the edge of the counter more tightly. She saw Snow straighten in surprise, her eyes on her husband's shocked face.

James started and clenched his jaw. He wasn't angry, not really, just surprised that she had known that he had been about to lie, at least, through omission. The excuse, designed to keep Emma and Snow from knowing what he had done, had already formed, waiting to be spoken into the air. He debated internally, and after sitting in silence, he opted for the truth. "I went to see Belle," he declared quietly, waiting for Snow's reaction. He dropped his eyes to the table.

Snow gasped and looked at him, hurt and betrayed. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk to Rumplestiltskin!"

"Which is why I spoke to Belle!" James interrupted her, hurriedly, trying to explain. "She's been around magic for so long that I thought…"

"Maybe some of it rubbed off on her?" Emma supplied, looking thoughtful.

James nodded. "And, yes, if I'm being honest," he shot a glance at Emma, "I did ask her to ask Rumplestiltskin for help." He sat up straighter. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Snow, but I won't apologize for trying to save our daughter. If it's a deal with the devil that's required, I'll make it," he said, judging her reaction.

Emma was quiet, contemplating his words. He sounded just like her, with her internal decision to go through with the fairies' plan, despite Snow's concern for her safety. Still, she already knew that Rumplestiltskin would not be able to help. She doubted Belle would be able to offer any assistance, though she was glad that James had had the forethought to pursue that avenue. She realized, with an acceleration of her heartbeat, that she had felt warmed by the thought of her father trying to protect her, to help her. Though Emma remained in the pose she had adopted, her mind was racing as she looked at Snow and James.

Snow shook her head and sighed. She nodded. "Alright. I can understand that. Listen to what we've learned…" She began to relate what had taken place in the convent.

Emma ignored them now, freezing against the countertop. Since leaving the convent, something had been bugging the young woman, something she couldn't quite grasp. She returned to the conversation she and Snow had with Elena and Blue. She realized with a start that she had missed the cues of deception the Godmother had displayed. Elena was a decent, no, a_ good_ liar, because everything she said had contained lies of omission, rather than the more obvious, blatant lies. She must practice deception often; the tells had been well-hidden, even to a practiced observer such as Emma. She was about to speak, to interrupt her parents when the front door flew open. She jerked to her feet, noticing quickly that both Snow and James had half-risen, both heads turned toward the newcomer.

Ruby marched in, not even waiting for someone to invite her in and strode over to the table. Her quick glance took in the scene: Snow and James re-settling themselves at the kitchen table, previously engrossed in conversation, which she had clearly interrupted. Emma's body language was tense and aggressive but distant as she had chosen a space in the same room as her parents but furthest away from them. Emma bristled but remained in her position, the muscles in her arms displayed as she locked onto the countertop in her anger. The werewolf took a few, quick steps, coming to rest in front of the trio, her boots clumping loudly on the hard wood floor, anxiety palpable on her features.

"I've got to tell you something," Ruby announced, pacing back and forth in front of the table. Now that she had made a grand entrance into the apartment, she seemed reluctant to speak. She moved with quick, nervous energy, her movements more fluid because of the approaching full moon. Twice, she opened her mouth and then closed it with a snap, her brow furrowed as she considered her words. She reached into her hair, producing a blue ink pen. She absentmindedly chewed on a pen she had plucked, a bad habit she picked up from her "other" self.

"So tell us already," Emma commanded, leaning forward, no longer able to watch the werewolf. Her voice was direct, a quick snap of an order.

The brunette inhaled sharply. "My Fairy Godmother Elena and the Blue Fairy have a plan to send us home, using the apple tree, you discovered," Ruby launched into the explanation, speaking rapidly as her feet wore a path into the wooden floor. "They want to use you, Emma," she said, pausing in her pacing to throw a glance at the blonde. "They're going to explain the details, or maybe they already have," the younger woman stopped, catching the look on Snow's and Emma's faces that said, "I've heard this before."

"Fine. Good," the brunette said shortly. "Then if you know the consequences, the risks, you know you can't do it, Emma," Ruby turned to the Sheriff, her voice pleading.

The aggression left Emma's face for a millisecond, replaced by confusion. Then, the careful blank mask resumed its place on the blonde's features. "What risks?" she asked.

Ruby groaned, covering her eyes with her hand. "That was what I was afraid of," she murmured, grasping the table for support with her right hand. This was going to be harder than she had thought.

Snow covered Ruby's hand with her own. "Ruby? Why don't you sit down and tell us." Ruby nodded and did as instructed, settling into the wooden chair, feeling as though she were made of lead. She shifted her hands into her lap, grasping them together tightly. She sighed, the air escaping in a huff.

"You know all magic comes with a price."

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glancing away, already disinterested. Ruby caught the movement and half-rose. "No, Emma, you need to listen to me." Only Snow's hand on hers kept her seated. Emma narrowed her eyes but locked her gaze on Ruby's face, silently stating that she was listening, bristling as the werewolf issued a command.

"I heard them talking while I was guarding the tree in the Mayor's backyard. They knew I was there, and I'm certain Elena knew I could hear them, even if Blue didn't know. Anyway, they talked about a 'darkness' that surrounded the apple tree. Elena said she thought that Emma could take away the darkness. Blue basically freaked out and told her that they couldn't do that because it would twist Emma into something awful, worse than the Dark One. Elena said that it would only be temporary, that Emma could put the darkness back into the apple tree. Blue argued with her, telling her that some people chose to keep the power they got. Elena told her to have faith and let Emma decide," Ruby dropped her eyes, not wanting to talk about the last thing she had overheard. Her voice was tentative. "Emma, Blue said that even if you managed not to become…worse, it could kill you. Your body…your _soul_ wouldn't be able to handle that much darkness." The look in Ruby's eyes as she spoke nearly sent Emma to her knees, the fear overwhelming, choking the blonde. For a moment, she felt the same way as when Regina had grasped her heart, as though she couldn't breathe around the pain. She hoped that she had successfully masked her emotions, though she knew that Ruby would be able to smell them with her wolfish senses. She had already made her decision. Scared though she was, Ruby's words didn't deter her.

"They want to use you like a human battery with a filter," Ruby said. "You'd filter out the darkness and fill the tree with your magic, your goodness. It's like an hourglass," she described, her hands escaping her lap and making a tilting motion. "The more sand that fills the bottom, the less there is at the top. That's what you'd be, Emma. You'd be a container of nothing but darkness, your own magic taken into the apple tree. Your magic is the only thing sustaining you right now," the werewolf said, her eyes locked with the blonde's.

Emma was silent. She hated the way she felt now. The constant, burning anger, the pit of despair resulting from hatred…How much worse would it get? Worse than something called "the Dark One"…? Would she become a twisted soul? She shook her head. "But if it worked," she said slowly, "everyone would get to return home, right?"

"No, Emma, _no_," Snow stood up and closed the distance between them, fear evident on her features. "You don't know…it'll be awful, terrible, worse than anything you've ever experienced."

"How would _you_ know?" Emma asked quietly, eyes downcast. Mary Margaret had heard a few of Emma's thoughts on foster care, but she didn't really know the extent to which the blonde had suffered. Emma held herself in, suppressed the emotions that wanted to burst free. The urge to attack and hurt Snow was unbelievable. She unlatched from the counter and clenched her fists, letting her nails pierce the skin inside her hands, using the pain as a distraction from the feelings raging inside her.

Snow felt as if Emma had slapped her. The hurt expression froze on Snow's face as she thought about her admission to Emma on the beach, when she had declared that placing Emma in the wardrobe alone had been her idea. "I…I guess I don't, not really," she said, taken aback. "But I know some of what you went through with the foster system and I grew up with Regina…so I do have some idea. I promise you, Emma, this would be _worse_. Please, please don't do this," Snow begged, wanting to reach for her daughter. She crossed her arms and hugged herself tightly, wishing she could hug Emma instead. She thought she had convinced Emma, in the convent, but it appeared that Emma had played her. Snow knew she had to work harder, to convince Emma that they could find another way to save her, save their family and return to their real home.

Eyes still turned down, Emma slowly nodded her head. "Okay…" she muttered. She felt Snow smiling at her. She ignored the twinge she felt as she lied.

"We'll find another way to help you and the town," James said, sincerity in his voice. She looked at him for a second, an expression of neutrality on her face; happiness on his.

Emma cast her gaze at Ruby, and waited. A flicker of understanding passed between the two women. No one else had Emma's superpower, but Ruby was gifted with her own keen sense of smell. Only she had detected the lie Emma spoke. The werewolf wavered as she decided what to do with her knowledge. Finally, she nodded; a quick, sharp movement and Emma knew her secret was safe. The blonde had already decided to go along with Elena's plan. She had to get rid of Regina's influence, before their family could be reunited. There was no other way, no other options. The fairies had no other plan and Rumplestiltskin was a dead end. Desperation made the choice easy.

Emma waited until James and Snow were asleep. She sat in the kitchen and her parents allowed the distance. Ruby sat beside her, unable to keep her eyes off of the blonde. She and the wolf had reached a silent agreement. Emma was a wounded woman. Her anger was not at them, though it might look like that, and the woman had to convince the wolf. But the wolf trusted Red, trusted their relationship. It was no longer an uneasy truce, but a partnership. Emma deserved protection. Emma was friendly with her, but they did not love each other; certainly not the way that Emma loved her family. Because of the differential, Ruby thought she would be able to get close to Emma and see her true emotions, unhampered by Regina's influence on the older woman. Emma had clearly already made her decision to go forward with the plan the fairies had proposed. It was only right to support the blonde in her endeavor to save them all once more. Once Ruby had an agreement with her furrier half, it was easy not to antagonize Emma, to control the loyalty both sides of her felt for Snow and transfer it to her daughter, the woman who had saved them.

* * *

James once again carried his grandson from his place on the shared bed, settling Henry on the couch. Henry sighed and rolled over. James pulled the comforter over Henry, stopping at his shoulder. He knew that Ruby and Emma were watching him. He slowly meandered into the bedroom he shared with Snow, glancing back at his daughter, watching her as she observed Henry. She looked at Henry as if she was trying to memorize everything about her son, every plane of his face, every movement he made, no matter how slight. He tried to ignore his instincts, the feeling that Emma was growing more distant as time passed. He hesitated at the doorway, glancing back at his daughter. She was slumped at the kitchen table, both elbows on the surface, hands supporting her head as her eyes bore into the back of the couch where Henry lay. He didn't understand why Ruby watched Emma so closely. Feeling useless, he shut the door and climbed into bed quietly with Snow, his sleep anything but restful.

* * *

The silence was thick between the two women as they quietly climbed the stairs to the loft. Emma held the door open for Ruby who entered her bedroom, glancing around at the sparse environment before settling on the edge of the queen-sized bed.

Emma sat on her made bed, realizing idly that Snow must've composed it. One foot was tucked under her, her back against the headboard, looking at the werewolf seated on the mattress. Ruby had selected the distance well. They were close enough to have a quiet conversation but not so close as to crowd Emma. For a long moment, they simply sat in silence. Ruby's eyes never left Emma's face. Emma refused to look up, idly picking at her nails. The werewolf was a predator; she sat and waited, knowing that she could outlast Emma's recent propensity for silence. Emma looked up sharply, knowing Ruby was watching her, and locked gazes with the brunette, her expression guarded.

"Why?" the blonde asked simply. "Why did you not tell on me?"

Ruby hesitated. "I guess…because it is _your _decision to make. I love Snow with all my heart, but…you saved us. You made us remember who we are. You were imprisoned, tortured," she said baldly, feeling the movement as Emma flinched. "With all that you've been through, I think you've more than earned the right to decide what to do next. I think what Elena said might be right, too, someone should ask _you_ what you want to do, not try to manipulate you into making a certain decision. With that said," Ruby dropped her eyes, "If I'm completely honest, I want to go home," she said, smiling sadly at the comforter, ashamed of her selfishness. She was quiet for several beats. "I think you're right…I think this is the only way," Ruby broke off, drawing a design on the comforter, unable to look at Emma. The wolf told her all the blonde was feeling.

There was more. Emma waited, showing unusual patience.

"I trust Godmother Elena," the younger woman said slowly. "She helped me when my mother died, when she could've just left me to die. She didn't care that I was a werewolf, because she certainly knew. If she thinks this will work, it'll work." A frown crossed her face. "I don't know why she didn't tell you the consequences. That seems unlike her." She shrugged. "Sure, she's manipulative. The Godmothers have to be, in order to give their charges their happy endings," Ruby smiled shyly, "Even angry werewolves." The smile faded from her face as she continued. "But I don't know why she didn't tell you…"

"Guess she figured you would, knowing that you could hear them," Emma suggested perceptively.

Another shrug. "I guess…"

They became quiet again, each lost in her own thoughts.

"I know what it's like to have a darkness in you, Emma," the brunette said suddenly, looking up once more. "The wolf was angry and impossible to control for a long, long time. I was full of pain and guilt. I killed my love, did you know that?" The words came out in a jumble, the confession from her lips mixing with the sadness in her eyes.

Emma shook her head, engrossed in the story, her eyes on Ruby, rapt with attention.

"Yes. His name was Peter. It truly was the worst kind of accident. You see, we thought _he _was the wolf. No one ever expected 'Little Red' to be any kind of dangerous. After I killed him, my anger was worse, and the guilt ate me up. The wolf was uncontrollable," she fell silent. Emma unconsciously reached forward, and placed her hand on Ruby's, silently giving her strength.

"I would wake up, after turning, of no memories, other than blood and gore. I think…I think I killed a lot of huntsmen. Worse, the wolf liked it, which made me hate it. We were not one being; rather, we were two incomplete halves, vying for control. I didn't know it at the time, but Elena had already intervened on my behalf, steering me away from villages, keeping people…_children_ safe," she shut her eyes in anguish. Emma squeezed her hand. Ruby offered a small smile. "She allowed me to meet other werewolves and I learned control."

Emma was quiet, digesting Ruby's story. She looked down at their clasped hands, surprise marring her features for a moment. She hadn't felt _anything _as she offered the younger woman comfort-no anger, nothing dark_. _She filed the thought away, returning her attention to the brunette with a tilt of her head. "Yeah, but I can't learn to control what Regina did to me…"

Ruby nodded, considering her words. "Maybe not, but you can learn to split the difference...maybe you have already...you seem to have better control. But he wolf knows how _wrong _you are right now. You know that Regina's influence is still present. When you allow more darkness into you, like what you're going to have to do with the apple tree, you need to separate yourself, remember what it's like to have love and family in your life. I don't know exactly how to explain it…but it's what I do when I change. I guess I compartmentalize," Ruby suggested, focusing on the word. "I used to have to separate every thought, every emotion, into those appropriate for the girl and those appropriate for the wolf. When I changed, I was able to maintain a hold on the wolf's reins. I don't hunt…or hurt…people anymore." Ruby made a face. "Sometimes the local livestock aren't as fortunate, but Granny just finds the owners and pays them, explaining that her dog," she pointed to herself, "got loose. Works every time." She broke off, waited a few beats, her expression growing serious again, before continuing.

"Emma, you can separate yourself into two people: the angry, afraid one who is under Regina's influence and the wonderful woman who loves her family, who is willing to sacrifice herself for them. That, that right there, your love for them, is what is going to get you through this."

Emma raised questioning eyes to the brunette.

"How…?" she whispered.

Ruby shook her head, her ponytail flipping around wildly. "I don't know how, exactly…but you just will. You deserve a happy ending," she murmured.

Emma's eyes were shiny and Ruby saw fear there. She did what Snow couldn't; she placed her arm around the blonde and gave her a quick squeeze, letting go quickly. Emma looked at the brunette, startled, but not angry, Ruby was pleased to see. The werewolf had guessed right: she could show physical affection to Emma without incurring the blonde's darkness produced wrath.

"I…thanks, Ruby."

Ruby smiled genuinely before her voice became brisk and business-like. "You're welcome. Now. When are you going to go see the fairies?"

Emma glanced at the bedside clock. "Would now be too early?"

Ruby didn't even look at the digital display. "Nah," she said shaking her head. "Fairies don't sleep. Let's go."

* * *

In the end, Ruby had been right: the fairies weren't asleep. Emma and Ruby left Nova in the main hallway. Emma knew her way by now, and even if she hadn't, their voices were loud enough to give their location away.

Emma pounded loudly on the door and the voices immediately stopped. Blue opened the door a crack, saw who was present and opened it further. Emma peered past her to see Elena who was standing. Apparently, she had been pacing as she was frozen in mid-step. Ruby shouldered her way in past Blue, stopping in front of Elena. She raised a finger and shook it threateningly, her eyes wolfish in the firelight.

"You used me, didn't you?" she accused.

Elena ignored the finger and smiled indulgently. "Of course, Little Red. Otherwise, Emma would never have agreed to my plan."

Ruby heard Blue start. "Agreed?" she stuttered, turning to the blonde who stood beside her. "You'll do it? Even knowing the risks?" her voice rose in pitch, disbelief evident.

Emma nodded. She didn't even bother to suppress her confusion that Elena hadn't shared her agreement with the Blue Fairy. "Yes, but I have some conditions," she said, her eyes on Elena's. Elena was the one to watch.

"Let's hear them," Elena said, looking at the young woman expectantly.

Emma outlined her terms, watching each face in turn. At last, she finished, looking for signs of agreement. Ruby was hesitant, though Emma wasn't certain why. Finally, the werewolf shook her head in agreement.

"Good," Emma said, looking at her audience. "All that's left is to get the townsfolk to the apple tree."

"Leave that to us," Elena said, exchanging a glance with Blue. "Provided we can get a little help from you, Emma."

Emma raised a brow quizzically and nodded. She had already agreed to put her hand in the lion's mouth, might as well put her head in there, too, while she was at it.

* * *

Music: "the Fighter" the Fray

"What breaks your bones  
Is not the load you're carrying  
What breaks you down  
Is all in how you carry"


	20. Chapter 20: The War Inside

**No Sunlight**

Synopsis: Really...you're at chapter 20 and don't know what this is about? Okayyyy:

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. etc...this is still a game, as I'm sure you're not reading it: I only own that which I've created or manipulated (read some OC and plot lines) and a blue couch.

* * *

****Chapter 20: The War Inside

* * *

In the end, Ruby had been right: the fairies weren't asleep. Emma and Ruby left Nova in the main hallway. Emma knew her way by now, and even if she hadn't, their voices were loud enough to give their location away.

Emma pounded loudly on the door and the voices immediately stopped. Blue opened the door a crack, saw who was present and opened it further. Emma peered past her to see Elena who was standing. Apparently, she had been pacing as she was frozen in mid-step. Ruby shouldered her way in past Blue, stopping in front of Elena. She raised a finger and shook it threateningly, her eyes wolfish in the firelight.

"You used me, didn't you?" she accused.

Elena ignored the finger and smiled indulgently. "Of course, Little Red. Otherwise, Emma would never have agreed to my plan."

Ruby heard Blue start. "Agreed?" she stuttered, turning to the blonde who stood beside her. "You'll do it? Even knowing the risks?" her voice rose in pitch, disbelief evident.

Emma nodded. She didn't even bother to suppress her confusion that Elena hadn't shared her agreement with the Blue Fairy. "Yes, but I have some conditions," she said, her eyes on Elena's. Elena was the one to watch.

"Let's hear them," Elena said, looking at the young woman expectantly.

Emma outlined her terms, watching each face in turn. At last, she finished, looking for signs of agreement. Ruby was hesitant, though Emma wasn't certain why. Finally, the werewolf shook her head in agreement.

"Good," Emma said, looking at her audience. "All that's left is to get the townsfolk to the apple tree."

"Leave that to us," Elena said, exchanging a glance with Blue. "Provided we can get a little help from you, Emma."

Emma raised a brow quizzically and nodded.

* * *

They were gathered around the fallen tree. The door was open again, creaking as Ruby opened it with trembling hands. Even given the promises she had made to Emma, she still hated this idea. There were not many people who would make the sacrifice Emma was willing to and do it for such noble purposes. Emma was putting everyone before herself. She really was a hero, even if the blonde didn't see it in herself.

* * *

Emma glanced around uncertainly at the two fairies and the werewolf beside her. She saw the tremor in Ruby's hands and knew, instinctively, that the brunette was scared. Emma trusted Ruby to keep her word, despite the fear the werewolf felt. Her eyes drifted to the unfinished wood of the door. She wished she could see the magic the way she seen it on herself, in the fairies' magic mirror. Somehow, she felt that would help her. She was certain of her decision, but not of the plan itself. She had never been very good at trusting other people, especially those that had shown themselves to be as manipulative as Elena. She wished she could do everything herself and choose, once again, to be reliant only on herself.

* * *

Blue watched the blonde, saw the thoughts that passed through her mind, portrayed through Emma's unguarded eyes. She felt sad and a little sick. This, this whole plan and secretive decision-making reminded her a bit of the deal she had struck with Gepetto, when she had agreed to keep the tree's ability to send not one, but two people, through. She thought that Emma had made the best decision available to her, given the circumstance. She had not lied to the young woman, and had done her best to see that Elena didn't, either. Still, there really was no way to prepare Emma for what was about to be done to her.

* * *

Elena was focused on the tree and Emma alone. She couldn't divide her attention to include Red or Blue. The task was difficult enough without their influence on her. Her eyes drifted to Emma's chest, where a portion of the scar was visible. She felt sympathy for the young woman, briefly, and then pushed it out of her mind. There was only room for the plan, nothing more. Sympathy would weaken her, make her waver. She jerked her gaze upwards with a quick movement of her head, catching Emma's eyes and holding them. Wordlessly, she extended her hands to Emma across the apple tree. Ruby slipped her right hand into Emma's left and gave it a quick squeeze before dropping it and stepping back out of their circle.

Slowly, Emma reached across the trunk and placed her hands in Elena's. Elena rotated their clasped hands until Emma's hands were palm-up to the sky. Emma raised an eyebrow at the Godmother.

"This is going to suck, isn't it?" she said with a sigh of resignation. In truth, the blonde had already accepted that pain was coming, accepted the plan she had decided to go forward with, once she had put her own safeguards in place. She felt a thrill of fear and took a breath, trying to calm herself. She remembered the feel of Ruby's hand in hers a few moments ago and imagined it was Snow's or Henry's. Family. She was doing this for her family. The imagery stilled her, gave her resolve and strength. Her brow creased in determination. She took another breath, a quick intake of air, and tried to steel herself for whatever came next.

* * *

Blue had stepped around to stand next to Ruby. The werewolf had glanced at the fairy once, face unreadable, before returning her attention to the scene before her. Elena began the spell, her eyes never leaving Emma's. The spell was one Blue knew, a silent thing more of will, and of course, magic, rather than wands or fairy dust. Elena used Emma's internal magic, that which was created from True Love, and Blue watched it filter from Emma, the hues of red, yellow and blue gliding over the young woman, dazzling in their brilliance. The grays and blacks were pushed out, held at bay by the spell, so that they no longer mixed with Emma's own magic. Slowly, the brighter colors spilled down the young woman's arms to her hands and to Elena's, hovering there. She heard Ruby take a step back as a glow emanated from Emma, as Snow had described, when the young woman had used magic in Regina's dungeon. The primary colors swirled around Elena's hands, continuing to exit Emma's body until the flow slowed to a drizzle, a slow-moving current of magic, allowing the grays and blacks to move back, taking over residency in the heart of the Savior.

Blue couldn't help herself; she let out a gasp as she saw the darkness creep quickly from the open door on the trunk. The darkness twisted and turned, beautiful and dangerous, growing like an evil tree, its branches stretching up to touch the back of Emma's hands. Elena worked faster, drawing Emma's magic from the young woman's form, trying to beat the growing darkness propelling itself from the trunk. She urged the magic onward, watching as Emma's body stiffened, her spine painfully straight as the last of her magic left her body, gathered in Elena's hands. The prism of light created by Emma's magic filtered over the darkness, causing it to shrink from its splendor. It trickled into the open door of the trunk, fed by Elena. At last, both magics were separate, the darkness from the tree, and the brilliance from Emma. Still, the darkness grew, and Elena pulled her hands from Emma's grasp as the branches intertwined with Emma's arms, sweeping quickly through her extremities, crawling over her skin like black, poisonous veins. The lines crept over the scar on Emma's chest and then moved faster, almost gleefully, fed by the darkness left there by Regina. At last, the darkness coursed across Emma's face, entering her eyes. Emma had one last moment of clear thought, time enough to see her son's face in her mind's eye, and then, it was all gone. She was numb, her eyes closed and her shoulders slumped forward.

* * *

Elena could see the anguish in Emma's eyes, before they darkened completely, otherworldly, filled with despair and hatred. Only now did Emma understand just what her sacrifice had entailed. She wasn't filled with regret, or sorrow; those were emotions the darkness no longer allowed her to feel. It didn't recognize the things of goodness, like love, or friends; she was, at best, numb to them, at worst, enraged by them. She was unbelievably dangerous. Elena fought the urge to step back, though her eyes drifted to her young charge. It was up to Ruby now.

* * *

The werewolf sniffed the air gently. Emma's scent had changed with the influx of darkness and the loss of her magic. She stepped forward slowly, weaving around Blue, her focus on the blonde who stood, frozen in place, eyes closed. Her wolf was cautious, warning the woman that Emma was dangerous, deadly now, that they needed to be careful as she approached her. Neither Elena nor Blue moved. They were, despite the manipulation and planning, avatars of goodness, and Emma would certainly see them as a threat, reacting decisively and thoughtlessly, motivated by the darkness that consumed her. Ruby, it had been determined by the fairies, was neutral ground. For some reason, the darkness in Emma was cooler with the brunette, calm in her presence. The darkness did not react to her as it had to Snow, as they had determined in Emma's bedroom. The fairies had been unable to figure out why; instead, they had merely accepted the realization, adding Ruby to their plan, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, as it were.

They were only a step away from each other when Emma turned to the werewolf, her head moving with uncharacteristic speed, her eyes snapping open, narrowed at the intruder. They were black. This replacement of Emma's blue eyes with orbs of darkness was disturbing, but Ruby didn't let that show on her face. Emma felt her knees buckle, pain etching into her face. The werewolf closed the distance between them with supernatural speed, catching the blonde, enveloping her cold form before the older woman could hit the hard ground.

"It's alright, Emma," Ruby murmured quietly into the blonde's ear, holding them both upright. Emma regained her footing, locking her legs, her mouth a thin line.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "Let me go. I don't need your help." Her voice was careful and robotic. Already, there was not much left of Emma.

Ruby felt uncertainty stir in her gut. She loosened the woman's hold on the wolf, allowing her eyes to go dark and lupine as she looked at Emma. Emma's face was blank, her head tilted as she looked into the wolfish face. Red had once thought of her family's curse as evil, before she had come to terms with it. She knew a darkness remained in her, both because of her personal tragedies, as well as her wolf's part in them, and the fact that she had murdered. She hoped this darkness, though not nearly as consuming as Emma's, would allow the blonde to accept her help, to see her less as an agent of good, but, at the very least, as an agent of neutrality, maybe even an ally. Darkness could understand neutrality, even as it tried to corrupt it, to turn it.

Emma jerked out of Ruby's grasp, though her face remained blank. Ruby stood still and watched the blonde. Emma inclined her head at the werewolf, signaling that the brunette was allowed to be near her, that the darkness was allowing an ally. Gentleness was a concept that darkness couldn't understand and Emma was simply a product of darkness now; she hadn't meant anything by pulling away abruptly. Friendship was a foreign idea but an alliance…even with someone who was not as powerful as she was remained…acceptable.

Suddenly, the blonde's brow furrowed and her head snapped around, her attention torn between the two fairies. Ruby saw that Blue looked concerned, but not frightened, while Elena was as still as a statue, her face betraying nothing. She gazed calmly at the blonde, though she was careful not to meet her eyes. That would be recognized as a challenge to the darkness by the Light the fairies represented.

* * *

This scenario was one the fairies had discussed between them. Once Emma had allowed the darkness in, and her magic was out, the young woman would be a vessel, a container of nothing but darkness. Emma's morals, her thoughts, her memories, the things that individualized her, made her Emma would be suppressed. Only if they were very, very lucky, a small aspect of Emma's humanity might remain that would continue to recognize Snow and Henry, but all of Emma's actions would be overshadowed and directed by the darkness that filled her.

* * *

There was no recognition in Emma's face as she had looked at Ruby or the fairies. Darkness was, typically, destructive and dangerous, but Regina's darkness had always had certain goals: namely, the death of Snow White and the suffering of those close to her stepdaughter. If, however, the fairies made a move of aggression towards the blonde, the darkness inside her would have no choice but to act. Emma continued to gaze at them, face blank, as the black lines of darkness stood out on the visible skin of her chest, the scar pulsing slightly, in time with her breathing. With each beat of her heart, the lines blackened simultaneously as the darkness coursed through her system, drifting through her like venom.

Ruby turned and walked carefully past Emma, ignoring the fairies as she stepped through the overgrown yard, towards the mansion. She turned back, her voice soft, but not gentle, as she called to the blonde.

"Not worth it," Ruby said, looking at the older woman, who was still regarding the fairies. She held her hand out to Emma. Emma tilted her head a second time, considering the situation. Ruby held her breath, releasing it only when Emma took a step towards her, choosing also to ignore the fairies and the hand outstretched to her. She walked slowly, her steps precise, until she reached the back door of the mansion. She opened the door without looking back and went inside.

Ruby glanced at Elena, eyes briefly normal. "Hurry," she said, the word full of concern, worry and fear. She glanced at the rising sun. "There isn't much time." She schooled her features and followed Emma into the mansion.

* * *

Elena waited until the door closed and then sagged against the tree, locking her arms out, palms flat on the bark. She could feel the magic there, see its colorful path as it drifted and returned to the open door of the trunk, making a lazy path. Blue was beside her quickly, offering the Godmother her arm for support. Slowly, the two fairies made their way off of the mansion grounds, neither willing to speak until they were clear of the property.

Once on the sidewalk, Blue spoke first, her face a mask of worry. "I don't even think we have a day," she said, concern and fear marking her face. "I was surprised we made it out of the backyard alive. Did you see how… how..._blank_ Emma was?"

Elena nodded. "I think because she was so blank was the only reason Ruby could speak to her. She'll get worse with time," the Godmother said, her voice barely above a whisper as she clung to her friend for support. The spell had taken a lot out of her, because she no longer had her magic and had merely borrowed Emma's. She was silent as they continued their slow trek along the cold sidewalk. At last, she spoke.

"Today. We'll have to get everyone together today. There is no time to wait," she said, voice heavy with conviction.

Blue was quiet for a moment as they walked. "Before Emma destroys us all."

* * *

A/N: Despite stupid stupid computer issues, I'm baaaack! It'll take a bit to get everything back, but I felt it was definitely time to update. All I can say is, I'm sorry. I have a bad, bad Mac! **Thanks to tjmack** (unrelated to the bad, bad Mac). Please **REVIEW**!

* * *

Music: Switchfoot "The War Inside"

"Yeah, it's where the fight begins  
Yeah, underneath the skin  
Between these hopes and where we've been  
Every fight comes from the fight within"


	21. Chapter 21: Babel

**No Sunlight**

Disclaimer: Not mine, manipulation of characters only-no infringement intended.

Pairing: Snow/Charming  
Rating: T Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness  
Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01.  
Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

* * *

Chapter 21: Babel

* * *

Elena waited until the door closed and then sagged against the tree. She could feel the magic there, see its colorful path as it drifted and returned to the open door of the trunk, making a lazy path. Blue was beside her, offering the Godmother her arm for support. Slowly, the two fairies made their way off of the mansion grounds, neither willing to speak until they were clear of the property.

Once on the sidewalk, Blue spoke first, her face a mask of worry. "I don't even think we have a day," she said quickly. "I was surprised we made it out of the backyard alive. Did you see how… _blank_ Emma was?"

Elena nodded. "I think because she was so blank was the only reason Ruby could speak to her. She'll get worse with time," the Godmother said, her voice barely above a whisper as she clung to her friend for support. The spell had taken a lot out of her. "Today. We'll have to get everyone together today. There is no time to wait," she said, voice heavy with conviction.

Blue was quiet for a moment as they walked. "Before Emma destroys us all."

* * *

Ruby slowly closed the door behind her, and couldn't stop the thought that she was locking herself into a cell, one which she couldn't leave. She paused, her boots tapping lightly on the runner-covered wood floor as she listened for Emma. She heard the last creak of a stair and knew that the blonde was in the basement. Heart pounding, the werewolf made her way past the dark wood of the door, treading lightly on the steps that led downstairs. At the bottom stair, she stopped, letting her eyes adjust to the light and looked at the scene around her.

Emma stood with her back to the stairs, her shoulders tight. Ruby felt a chill run up her spine as she saw that the floor contained a large grate…no, a drain. Her eyes drifted to the far wall where a long, green garden hose was hanging. Her stomach roiled at the implications of a grate and a hose in a dark room. She suppressed the urge to retch and focused her attention on the stiff figure in front of her. She walked to Emma, stopping just in front of her so that she could see the blonde's face. The older woman's face was expressionless, her black eyes taking in the intricate chains that dangled from a shared hook in the damp wall.

"Emma."

Ruby's voice, quiet as she had made it, echoed in the still room. Ruby thought she saw movement in Emma's eyes and, at last, the blonde turned her head, looking at the taller woman.

Another tilt of the head, her golden curls falling to frame her face eerily, and Emma spoke. "This is where…" she stopped, seemingly puzzled by the words she spoke. "This is where the Evil Queen kept me." It was phrased almost in the form of a question, as though the dark figure couldn't understand what she was saying.

Ruby didn't reply, her throat catching as her mind raced. She didn't speak, afraid that whatever she said would only make matters worse. She simply stood there, watching the black eyes. The wolf recognized Emma as a fellow predator, and here, in this monstrous location, Emma was more dangerous and unpredictable. If Ruby hadn't seen the blonde's chest rise and fall, she would've thought she was looking at a statue.

Finally, Emma broke her stillness, taking a step forward, moving past Ruby, to the chains. She reached out, her hands steady, and grasped one of the clasps, turning it this way and that, as though she had never seen it before, didn't understand its use. Ruby took a step forward, reaching for the clasp, wanting badly to grab Emma and run, run far away from this house of pain and torture. She steadied herself with a quick intake of breath, her heart still pounding, and slowly reached for the clasp, gently taking it from Emma without touching the blonde's hand. The black eyes once again searched the werewolf's face, seeking understanding. Then, Emma struck, her hands reaching out for Ruby's shoulders, slamming the brunette into the wall with supernatural speed and strength, taking the werewolf by surprise. Ruby's head rocked back, smacking into the stones as Emma closed both of the clasps around the taller woman's wrists.

"Stay here," Emma ordered quietly as Ruby gasped and tried to make sense of the world which spun and dipped in time with her heartbeat. The werewolf tried to think, to move past the suddenness of the moment, the concussion making her thoughts jumble.

Emma turned away from the brunette, a dark smile marking her features, twisting her into something terrifying. "I have work to do." She marched purposefully up the stairs without turning back.

"No! NO! Emma, COME BACK!" Ruby shouted, pulling on the chains, as the door closed at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Emma walked into Regina's bedroom and opened the door to her walk-in closet. She drifted her fingers lightly over the fabric of the clothing hanging there. Her right hand tensed, balling up the smooth fabric of a black silk shirt the blonde had worn once before. She pulled off the thin, white tank top and shrugged into the black shirt, looking at herself in the mirror as the buttons closed, covering the scar on her chest, and the black lines with it. She smiled into the clean surface of the mirror over the dresser, arching an eyebrow at the black eyes. Her expression twisted into annoyance. She opened one drawer, then another, until she found what she was looking for. She unfolded the sunglasses and slipped them on, noting that the dark lenses covered her eyes. She nodded to herself.

"Perfect."

She ignored the werewolf's cries and went out the front door, her strides long and purposeful as she made her way down the street. Her eyes cast over the sidewalk, drifting to the homes and vehicles parked on the street. Her boots clicked on the sidewalk as she walked. She did not see anyone else on the street. Was it Friday? Saturday? Most people, she thought with a mental shrug, would sleep in on weekends. She had, she remembered with detachment, enjoyed remaining asleep until nearly noon, once upon a time. Her eyes narrowed as she found her target, drifting over the small sign in the window that read "Open." The time for sleeping was well past. She gazed up at the sign for Gold's pawnshop. Now, she thought with a wry twist of her lips, she had work to do. She put her hands on the door to Mr. Gold's shop and pushed, the bell jangling as she entered.

* * *

Mr. Gold was behind the glass counter, making a notation in an old leather bound book. He did not look up at first, but continued to write, ignoring the intruder until he was finished. He heard the light foot steps falter just inside the doorway. A feeling drifted over him, and he couldn't help the response as his head snapped up to look at Emma Swan. He apprised the blonde, noting the black silk shirt and sunglasses that looked unusual on her frame. Wasn't the shirt Regina's? Come to think of it, he hadn't seen _her_ in quite a while… Though he kept the surprise off his face, he realized the sunglasses also belonged to the Queen, not to the woman standing silently in front of him.

Emma still did not move as his eyes drifted over her. A smirk tugged at her lips, her eyes narrowing beneath the dark glasses as she surveyed her prey. Gold's eyes widened as if he was seeing her for the first time and he felt an emotion he had not felt for a very long time: fear. Something was different with Emma, something that made her unafraid of him, or even wary of him. Emma took a delicate step forward, then another, stopping only when the display case was between them. Slowly, she reached up, fingering the frames of the sunglasses, and leaned forward so that her blonde hair fell in a cascade across her face, curtaining her features. She removed the sunglasses, keeping her eyes closed.

"Ah, Rumplestiltskin, we need to have a talk," she said. Gold stilled, his features flattening, trying desperately to figure out just what was going on here. This…this was _not_ something he had planned for, was not something he had manipulated into being. Because he thought he knew exactly what had happened. And good Lord did it scare him.

At last, Emma opened her eyes and looked at Gold. And Gold _flinched_. The smile grew wider on the young woman's face, a smile which said "gotcha." The smile was without humor, only twisted, dark, on a face that took satisfaction in knowing it was the worst thing imaginable, much scarier than an imp, even an imp once referred to as the Dark One. Gold swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. He opened his mouth to speak and no words came out. Emma raised a hand and Gold found that the glass countertop was suddenly shattered, the pieces floating threatening towards his face. He swung his right hand, as one would swat a fly, and some of the glass pieces fell away magically. The rest continued their movement, hurtling at him. He was too slow. Heart pounding, he closed his eyes, knowing that he could not stop the glass or Emma. Truthfully, the glass would be less painful then whatever the darkened Emma would have in store for him. Gold waited a moment, then two, finding the courage to open his eyes. The glass still hovered in the air, its sharp edges gleaming, an inch from his face, one piece posed to cut into his eye.

Gold waited a second longer, looking past the shards at the figure controlling them. Emma dropped her hand, letting the glass fall, smiling wickedly as they shattered on the cold floor. Gold knew it just as easily could've been _him_ falling to pieces.

When the storekeeper spoke, his voice trembled, fear raising it. "Y-you're not going to kill me, Darkness?" he asked, dropping his eyes to the ground.

Emma shook her head, or rather, the darkness did. When she spoke again, her voice was strange, different from the blonde's.

"The debt that was owed to you by this body has been repaid," it said. "I am allowing you to keep your life. If you wish to continue breathing, stay out of my way. I know about the woman…Belle," it said ominously, the obvious threat implied. "And I know…" it paused and snapped Emma's fingers. There was puff of dark black smoke and then there was a wrapped item in her right hand. "About your dagger." Emma's hands gently unwound the bundle, displaying the hilt of the weapon. An eyebrow was arched in his direction until Gold remembered how to breathe.

"Y-yes," the imp stammered. "Of course…"

The sunglasses were slipped back onto the blonde's face. She turned on her heel and made her way back to the front door. She looked back at Gold, her hand on the doorknob. "Well," Emma said, her voice returning to normal, "I'm glad that's settled." The smile she sent him made shivers of fear travel down his spine. He was no longer the most powerful. He had been usurped in his position, taken over by Emma and the power that possessed her. He knew, if she had displayed the dagger, that her name was now written on the blade.

* * *

Emma had been gone from the mansion for a long time. Ruby had tracked her movements through the mansion, knowing she was alone when the front door had opened and slammed shut. She had stopped calling for the blonde then.

* * *

There was not much time left. When the sun sank, and the moon rose, she would have no choice but to turn. She would not be able to help Emma or warn Snow. Her thoughts turned to the promises she had made to Emma in Blue's room.

Emma had turned to her, fear appearing on her strained features. "If I do this, and I turn into a monster, promise me that you will keep everyone else safe." Ruby had already begun to nod, to agree, when Emma brought her hands up, settling them on the brunette's shoulders. "Wait, Ruby, hear me all the way through before you promise," the older woman said, distress clear in her eyes. "Promise me that you will protect my family and our friends…even if it means my life."

Ruby had stilled then, knowing that Emma meant what she asked, knew that Emma understood what she was asking. She was asking Ruby to become a killer, again, one that chose to kill her best friend's daughter to save her best friend. It was a choice that Emma was asking her to make, armed with the knowledge that her death would destroy the friendship built between Snow and Red, crush Snow and obliterate Henry…but they would be alive and she, the threat, would be defeated. Emma asked this promise not simply, or lightly, but with the thought that the werewolf may be the only one who could stop her. Slowly, the brunette had met Emma's eyes and saw the flicker of hope in their depths as she nodded her compliance. If it came to it, the werewolf would do it.

* * *

Ruby's breathing was labored, frantic as she tried to calm the wolf within her. She had always hated the idea of being captured, and barely tolerated her red riding hood, even after she discovered its true purpose. She was trapped, locked in a room of the foulest design, a dungeon meant only for blood and death. In fact, that was all she could smell, the odors mixing with stale fear and despair, driving the wolf wild. She struggled futilely, for what felt like hours, straining with supernatural strength at the ties that bound her. She stopped only when her wrists began to bleed. The blood added to the fear, sending the emotion to new heights. She knew, with the supernatural senses gifted to her by her Curse, that the moon was not far from rising. She would turn, nothing could stop that.

Adrenaline coursed through her, coupling with the concussion, making rational thought impossible. She struggled against the chains, her sensitive nose detecting the spicy spell of magic that lingered on the clasps. The binding she was in was magical, though she didn't know if the magic remained or had disappeared with Regina. She found suddenly that she couldn't contain the wolf's presence. The wolf wanted freedom and she wanted it _now._ She went wild then, losing control of the wolf, and though she remained in human form, the wolf fought animalistically against the restraints. The human mind had receded for the moment, over powered by fear and pain, the head injury interfering. She tugged with both wrists, snarling at the clasps, lunging angrily from the wall in an attempt to dislocate them. Ruby, the woman, remembered reading about foxes that were caught by a limb in a hunter's trap and how they would gnaw off their own limbs to gain freedom…

The thought jolted the human mind back to reality and she stopped her struggle. She took a deep breath, then another, focusing as her mother had taught her. How long had she been locked in the room? Had the sun set yet or did she still have time? She felt magic ripple over her, the magic that belonged to the wolf and the full moon, magic that had nothing to do with the Evil Queen. She knew she didn't have much time. Delicately, she sniffed at the clasp. They had been magical, at least up until recently. Her lips twisted in a wry smile. But they weren't any longer. She felt it then, the pull of the moon as it rose. Her eyes grew wide with regret. She was out of time. The clasps slipped past her wrists as they converted to front legs and paws. Dark lupine eyes looked at the chains, a low growl issuing from the werewolf's throat, as she finished the change. She howled then, a predatory sound that echoed in the enclosed room. She climbed the stairs to the kitchen, her nails clacking on the wood. As she reached the closed door, she reared up, throwing her considerable weight and strength into the wood. The hinges splintered and the door fell away from her, slamming into the floor with a bang. Ruby put her nose in the air, sniffing for a particular scent. Her lips lifted in a lupine grin and she set off for the woman.

* * *

Elena stirred the Earl Gray in her teacup, her other hand gaining warmth from the beverage. She was pale, her skin taunt with exhaustion. It had cost her much, more than she cared to admit, to enact the spell. She had smiled gratefully at Blue when the tea was offered.

The fairies were talking quietly in front of the roaring fireplace which had always worked in warming the Blue Fairy…until today.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Blue asked, her voice low, a frown crossing her face, as she stared into the fire. She was facing away from Elena, brooding, her eyes on the moving flames. She had locked her hand on the mantel, feeling the coolness of the marble in contrast with the heat from the fire.

It took Elena a moment to reply. Blue turned her head to look at her oldest friend. She waited patiently, eyes fixed on the Godmother, body canted towards the fire.

At last, Elena sighed. "Blue, I…" Her eyes cut to the teacup, which she shifted in her hand delicately. She nodded to the teacup.

"Yes. As long as it works, and we can get home-"

Blue launched herself away from the mantel, eyes wide as she looked at the Godmother. She threw her hands up, shaking her head, not believing her ears. "That's all it is? The ends justifying the means? Don't give me that Machiavellian nonsense! This is a woman's life we are messing with…have always interfered with. Not to mention her family, and oh, yes, our entire land!" Her chest was heaving as she lost control, her shouted words filling the room. Her hands were clenched into fists and she felt the urge of violence that accompanied adrenaline. She took a breath in, held it, let it out as she stared at the seated Godmother. "There are strings, Elena, always attachments to the events and people we work with. Surely you must know that," her voice had changed, and her words became more a plea, with an undercurrent of anger.

Elena stood abruptly, the teacup clutched in one hand, the warm liquid spilling to the ground. "Yes, the ends justify the means! They always do when it comes to Godmothers and," she speared Blue with a baleful look. "Fairies. It is always about the common good, whatever empathetic face you put on it! We owe an allegiance…no, a _duty_ to do whatever is in the common interest, to further the common good. You think I don't know that? You think I don't see what Emma's become? The affect this will have on her family?" Elena's voice was dark with desperation, ruthless in its simple nature of black and white. "The ends, in this case, do justify the means. We _will_ get home."

"And Emma is what? Collateral damage?" Blue was shouting again, her pretty face red with anger. The whole building could hear her and she didn't care.

"She is a tool," Elena said coldly. "An instrument of change."

Blue stared at her friend as though seeing her for the first time. She was breathing hard, her body squared up with the Godmother's. Only a few steps separated the two fairies. "You don't even care, do you, Elena?" Her teeth were clenched, eyes locked with the other fairy's.

Elena crossed her arms and dropped her eyes. "You care too much," she said simply, quietly into the charged air.

"Well, _I _don't care about Ms. Swan at all," a voice said. There was a swirl of purple smoke and Mr. Gold was standing magically in their midst. It was a half-truth-he _had _cared about Emma before, when she was an object for manipulation, before the darkness had come, taken her over, made her more powerful than he.

"Gold. How long have you been here?" Elena asked, eyeing him disdainfully.

The shopkeeper shrugged. "Long enough. What, exactly, _Fairy Godmother Elena_," he sneered at her title, "Did you do to Ms. Swan?"

There was a growl then, a low, threatening sound, that Mr. Gold turned towards, cane raised aggressively. Snow, Charming and Ruby were standing in the doorway. Snow's eyes were narrowed at the three by the fire, barely contained rage present in her eyes. Likewise, Charming's face was a mask of anger. Ruby's hackles were raised, a silent snarl on the wolf's lips as her lupine head swung from Gold, to Blue, settling, finally on Elena.

"I think that's a question we all want to know the answer to," Snow said. Gold finally saw where Emma got her presence, as the slight brunette was more threatening, in that moment, then the snarling werewolf beside her. "_What did you do to my daughter_?"

* * *

A/N: I never had any intention of dragging Gold into this, and, Belle's conversation with Charming was my earlier attempt to keep him out. However, it seems the characters once again have their own ideas. Thanks to **tjmack** for her beta. As always, faults are mine. Thanks for reading & please **review**.

* * *

Artist: Mumford & Sons "Babel"

"Cause I know my weakness, know my voice, so now believe in grace and choice"


	22. Chapter 22: Demons

**Title: No Sunlight**

Pairing: Snow/Charming

Rating: T

Warnings: Torture scenes/abuse, all out Evil Queen-ness

Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina must first regain control over her magic before getting her revenge against Emma and Snow. Dark. Canon until midway through 2x01. Multi-chapter. Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Ruby featured.

Spoilers: Through Season 1 Finale/first half of 2x01.

Disclaimer: The mere ideas are mine, as well as the character Elena. Otherwise, not mine, no infringement intended, no profit garnered.

Timeline: This story takes place after the townspeople go to confront Regina in 2x01, when Regina tries to use her magic against them. Regina's magic is back but inconsistent. The townspeople did go to confront Regina and Emma stops them from doing anything permanently, placing Regina under house arrest. The story picks up when Emma goes to check on her "prisoner."

* * *

A/N: My usual thanks and accolades to tjmack, my wonderful beta. As always, errors are my own.

* * *

Chapter 22: Demons

* * *

The knock was quiet at first, seemingly polite and respectful of the hour. Emma paused, listening for movement inside and heard none. She raised her right hand, balled into a fist and slammed it into the door, so that the blade of her hand boomed against the painted wood. She repeated the motion a few times, anger and impatience blooming across her features, forming a twisted mask as she stopped, considered the door. She took a step back and raised both hands. The door exploded inwards, falling as a solid mass away from her, leaving the doorframe empty and allowing her entry into Snow White's apartment. The dark figure smiled at the destruction and stepped inside.

"Oh, Snooooow Whiiiiiiite?" she called in a sing-song voice. "Where arrrrrrre you?" she asked loudly, her voice carrying in the apartment. Her eyes traveled around the living room and kitchen, taking in the environment, but not seeing her intended target. "Hiding!" she hissed suddenly, eyes narrowing. "Like the miserable coward you are," she said, voice low, dangerous. She lifted a finger, pointing at the kitchen. She cocked it like a gun, and pulled the trigger. The shelves exploded outward, fragments of glassware falling around her, though none of the pieces came near her, protected as she was by the black magic she used. She smiled at the destruction and stepped into the living room, her boots crunching the glass that now littered the floor. She looked at the couch, but saw no one. She was ready to turn away, to begin searching the loft and the bedroom, when something caught her eyes. The dark head tilted, confusion briefly overpowering her, and she stepped closer to the small table that held different frames. The picture couldn't be real…could it? There it was: a picture of two women, both smiling, laughing. One was blonde, beautiful, but with guarded eyes, the other…_She_ was the problem. The pixie cut, so different from how Regina had always viewed her step-daughter, framed the petite woman's face, showed her with true laughter on her face, happy in that moment. Emma picked up the picture, brought it close to her face, her black eyes searching the image. She felt a flicker of…something…stir. Unconsciously, she gripped the edges of the frame until her knuckles went white with the effort.

"Emma?" the voice questioned, cautious, a few feet to her right. The blonde jerked her head towards the person on the stairs, her glasses sliding down with the quick movement, revealing dark eyes. There was Henry, standing uncertainly on the third step, eyes wide as he saw her. Emma, he had called her. Not Mom.

She did not move, frozen as she was, with the death grip on the picture, body facing the table that contained the frames, head turned towards Regina's…her…son.

"Emma?" he called again, his features twisting into an unreadable expression. He also made no move towards her.

"Henry," she finally spoke. "Where is Snow White?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, ignoring her question. He had locked eyes with her and could see the absolute blackness in hers. His heart began to pound as he realized that something terrible had happened to her, something his book had not prepared him for. This was not his mother, biological or otherwise.

"Henry," her voice became strict and constrained, sounding more like Regina than Emma, "Tell me where Snow White is." Actually, as he looked at her, he realized she was wearing Regina's black silk shirt and the sunglasses, perched at the end of her nose, belonged to his adoptive mother. Emma _looked _and _sounded _like Regina. He knew something was going on that he didn't understand and, as his heart thudded loudly in his ears, he realized he was afraid. He had never been afraid of Emma.

"I…I'm no-not sure," Henry stammered. "I was asleep until I heard…" he broke off, his eyes surveying the destruction in the kitchen.

The darkness pushed against the fragment of Emma that remained. It forced her body to turn, to take a step forward, as Emma railed against it, pushing with the strength that remained.

_Please. No. That is my son. That is Regina's son. He doesn't know anything. STOP!_

The voice that issued from the blonde's body was not Emma's. "Would you tell me, child, if you knew where Snow White was?"

Henry shook his head. "No…" he whispered, terrified. This was not his mother. He felt his heart pounding against his ribs, like a bird trapped in a cage, trying frantically to get away. Still, he was frozen on the steps.

_Please…please…she probably went to the Fairies, or to see the mansion…please._

Emma couldn't speak to the darkness inside her, at least not verbally, but she pushed the feelings of love that she had for Henry to the forefront, repulsing the darkness, making it take a step back, then another. Suddenly, her body turned on the heel, with the grace of a prima donna ballerina. Without another word, Emma's body left the apartment, still grasping the picture of the blonde and Snow White.

* * *

"_What did you do to my daughter?_"

The question hung heavy in the air between the fairies and Snow White.

Blue noticed that Elena had retreated from the fury that radiated from the petite brunette, bringing her forward, so that the godmother was somewhat protected. Blue sighed, feeling her earlier anger at Elena recede. She just felt tired now, unmoved by their machinations, knowing that Snow would not understand their plans. She wasn't sure she understood them anymore, herself.

"Emma is full of darkness now," Blue said, without preamble.

"What does _that_ mean?" Snow asked, eyes blazing.

"Emma decided-" Blue began, interrupted by the low growl that issued from Red. _Try again,_ the wolf seemed to say_._

"We," Blue gestured to include Elena, "Convinced Emma to take in the darkness from the apple tree and put her own magic into the tree, so that we could use it as a portal, and travel home." She waited, offering no justifications, simply battering down the hatches against hurricane Snow.

Snow didn't explode in anger. James did. "How could you…so stupid…unbelievable…don't know what you've done…" he yelled, each fragment incomplete, but the emotions behind his words, more than explained how he felt. He had turned away from the group, and paced, his hands balled into fists, each step marked loudly against the floor. He pounded out his anger on the stones, his face an ugly mask of anger, with an undercurrent of fear.

Snow, in contrast, was quiet. "Blue…how could you do this? You saw what she became when Regina was influencing her. What will she be?" There were tears in her eyes and Blue felt her heart constrict. The fairy would not plead for forgiveness, though, she felt that Elena more than deserved what she was taking for the both of them.

"Emma came to us and asked. She wanted to get you home. She loves you," Blue said simply. James froze in his tracks, his shoulders slumping, as the fight gradually left him.

Gold was the only one who hadn't moved. He stood between them, weight resting heavily on his cane. He seemed to not have heard the exchange. His eyes were focused on what he knew was a mirror, currently shrouded in a long white sheet. Red was watching him, the fur on her neck standing up. He smelled differently and she realized, with a start, that he was afraid. There was a glimmer in his eyes though, something the human side of her recognized as an idea. She directed her lupine head back towards Elena, who still hadn't spoken. She felt the anger course through her. The godmother was more at fault than Blue, and, like a coward, she was hiding behind Blue.

"Did…did Emma understand what would happen to her?" James asked, his voice quiet.

Elena finally spoke, taking a sideways step, so that she was no longer behind Blue. "No." The honesty in her voice made Blue turn to her, involuntarily, her head moving so fast she nearly cricked her neck.

"Did you?" Snow asked softly. Her tone was quiet, deadly.

For a moment, neither fairy spoke. "No. Yes. Maybe…" Elena replied. "We…we're not sure exactly what happened. She seems to be two people. One is the darkness. The other…the other might still be Emma."

"Explain." The command was sharp, dark with anger, issued from the brunette.

"We knew that Emma would most likely be overpowered by the darkness. But we also thought she would listen to Ruby." Snow glanced at the werewolf. Red dropped her eyes and whined softly. "It isn't my god daughter's fault," Elena said. "I…manipulated her, too. But we did think that the darkness would respond to the werewolf's darkness. Apparently, we were wrong."

"Apparently," Snow responded, ice in her tone. "Did you _forget _about the full moon?"

Elena shook her head. "Not exactly. We thought the darkness would prevent Ruby from turning into Red. Ruby was willing to be a pawn-"

Red growled again and Elena held up a hand. "A pawn to a certain extent," she conceded and Red nodded. "Ruby was willing to not turn so that she could be 'used' by Emma. She said she had 'spoken' to Red and they had reached an agreement. It was more important to protect you," her eyes met Snow's, "then to be able to run free. Ruby said the wolf understood this and was willing to give up her freedom, if it meant saving you, saving Emma and returning us home."

"You keep saying that," James interrupted. " 'Returning us home'…I'd rather be here, in this _normal _world, than live without our daughter. Can't you see that?"

"I knew that Regina's influence made Emma react…poorly towards Snow. We were trying to keep the darkness away from Snow, away from your family, until we could return home. Then, once everyone was through the portal, we were going to return the darkness to the tree, returning Emma's magic in the process. She should've been fine. But…because of Regina's influence…Emma is…out of control," the godmother's eyes went to Red who nodded in agreement.

"Control," Snow said, letting out an exasperated sound. "That's what you _can't _do. You thought you controlled the situation before, twenty-eight years ago, when you made a deal with Gepetto, and allowed his seven-year-old son to travel through the portal. A seven year old to protect _my _daughter! All of the lies…all of the manipulation…can't you see this was never going to end well?" Her voice had risen to a yell, focused on the two fairies by the fireplace.

Blue shook her head. "You have no idea," she said bitterly, turning so that she faced Elena. The godmother flinched at the hatefulness in Blue's eyes. "The darkness inside Emma is influenced by Regina. It was bad before; now, it is worse. The darkness won't stop until it fulfills Regina's goal." She paused and looked Snow fully in the face.

"To kill me…" Snow said, mouth agape in horror. "Is there anything…_anything_ we can do…?"

Elena nodded. "Emma…" she hesitated. "Emma put…provisions in place," she said, thinking of the deal she had struck with Ruby, a deal which would end with her goddaughter killing Emma. "It was not supposed to end like this."

The fairies' faces were solemn. Clearly, they couldn't think of a way out of this situation that they had engineered and Emma and her family would pay for their mistakes.

James opened his mouth, anger coloring his face, when Gold interrupted.

"Oh, cheer up, dearies. I don't think it's going to end like this at all," Mr. Gold said. He had a smile on his face which brought back memories of a deal made in a prison cell many, many years ago.

* * *

Emma dropped the frame outside of the apartment door, smiling as the glass smashed, shredding the image of Snow White. She ignored the implications of what had happened inside the apartment, and turned her thoughts back to her goal: finding Snow White. The fairies had always been meddlesome and she felt herself grow angry at the thought that she had allowed them to live. It was the werewolf's fault. She, too, would pay. Or maybe she already had, trapped in the basement of Regina's mansion. Emma smiled wickedly. She would try the fairies next.

It only took her the snap of her forefinger and thumb and she was there, standing in front of the convent. Her lip curled, the darkness considering the goodness a convent stood for. Still, a building would not stay her. She bounded up the steps in three long strides. She brought both hands together and then flung them apart. The outer doors threw themselves from their hinges, mirroring her hands. They hung drunkenly to the side, allowing her passage. The darkness remembered the path to Blue's chambers easily and she all but strutted as she made her way quickly down the hall. A door opened on her right and Emma threw her hand disdainfully toward the wood, slamming it in the curious fairy's face. She heard a cry of pain and smiled wickedly to herself. She could've just as easily appeared inside the room, but wanted the fairies to be afraid when they heard her coming. She paused at the door and heard voices inside. She smiled, realizing that one of the voices belonged to her prey: Snow White.

The door didn't explode so much as disintegrate into splinters, specks of oak covering the floor from Emma's entrance. The darkened eyes swept the room, taking in the same familiar setting as she had seen on her previous visits. A teacup lay smashed on the floor beside a roaring fire. Emma turned her head, looking this way and that, trying to find the people she had heard talking in the room moments before. She stepped further into the room, sensing some kind of trap. She snorted derisively, arrogance marking her features as she looked around. There was the fairy mirror, across from the fire, where it had been before. The sheet lay beside it, in a crumpled heap. But where was Snow White?

Slowly, Emma stepped towards the mirror, her eyes locked on the reflective surface. The darkness was vain. It wanted to see itself, to see the dark hues visible, surrounding the blonde's body, which had previously held such repugnant light. She stopped in front of the mirror and smiled wickedly. The reflection of Emma's form wasn't even visible. The image was shadow-like, nothing but blackness, no discerning features.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked, mockingly, a smirk tugging on her lips. Emma tilted her head, another emotion crossing her features, as she looked at the black reflection. She gazed into the surface and found herself extending a hand. There…there was a spark of color, of white amongst the black. She turned, sensing the threat, but was too late. Half-turned, off-balance, Emma was easy to push into the mirror. Snow's momentum and strength allowed her to push her quickly so that when Emma touched the mirror she was stuck. The mirror was like liquid mercury, moving to absorb her, pulling the blackness from her, so that they were separated, split into two, the blackness and Emma.

"No! NO!" The voice screamed, issuing from Emma's form, but never belonging to her as the blackness oozed into the mirror. Snow could see the darkness, appearing as a shadow in the mirror, contained by the fairy magic within the glass. The darkness left Emma's eyes last. It used her, one last time, to threaten Snow.

"You still won't win, Snow White," it said, the brunette's name a venomous hiss. "There's more than one way to destroy you." Despite the threats, the darkness couldn't stop the magic, as it was trapped, encased in the mirror. Still, Snow saw it throw back its head and laugh silently as Emma's body fell to the floor.

Instantly, the rest of the group reappeared. Gold and Elena stepped to the mirror, covering it with the sheet while Red, Snow and James surrounded Emma. She wasn't moving. Snow and James reached trembling hands towards their daughter, fear making their movements jerky.

"She's not breathing!" Blue said. Red howled.

* * *

It was if they had practiced this, waited for this their entire lives. James and Snow moved as one, performing CPR, trying to bring their daughter back to them once again.

Snow performed chest compressions, counting silently, the instructor's words ringing through her head. She remembered taking the class at the elementary school, praying she would never have to use the skills she had learned that day. Where David had learned the procedure, she didn't know, but he switched with her when he saw her tiring. Still, Emma was growing colder, paler with each second that she didn't breathe on her own. She was not conscious of Red's howling, the werewolf's breathing slowly becoming more and more ragged as she watched the scene. She was not aware of Blue and Elena, hovering on the edge of their circle, watching, the fairy's features twisted with anxiety and fear. She and her husband worked, worked, _worked_…

"Oh, enough of this," Gold said, his voice harsh, a bit of snarl contained within. His voice seemed to shock James and Snow so that the looked up at him. He pointed his cane at Emma, holding it so the silver handle was resting gently on her chest. Then, he raised it and brought it crashing down on her unprotected sternum. Neither parent had time to do more than jerk before Emma sat up, gasping, the edges of magic hovering around her for a moment. Gold had resuscitated her.

"That's another you owe me, dearie," he said with a sneer. He stepped back as Red growled at him. He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Snow and James could care less about the imp or the implications of his words. All that mattered is that their daughter was back in the land of the living, her eyes the same blue they were when she was born.

* * *

In his shop, Gold opened another of his hidden safes. He removed a cloth-shrouded bundle and opened it. He smiled as he looked at the Dark One's dagger. When the plan had worked, and Emma had stopped being the Dark One, the dagger had no choice but to return to him. He had known it when he had brought Emma back, that his power had been returned to him. He unwrapped the blade, seeing his name there once again.

* * *

I did promise it would get better, didn't I? ;) Please **Review! :)**

* * *

Music: Imagine Dragons "Demons"

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide


End file.
